UN BREVE INSTANTE
by Etterna Fanel
Summary: CAPITULO 10 ARRIBA! Cuando ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse..¿Desearías haber hecho las cosas diferentes? ¿Dime Zed, que harás tú cuando todo se ha perdido? Hasta la mujer que pudo haber sido tuya…¿el mundo te dará otra oportunidad?
1. Ruptura

KIBA

oOoOoOo

Hola. Que gusto poder verte, ¿también escapándote sin que nadie se diera cuenta? ¡Eres igual que yo!.. ¿Qué, que hago? A, no mucho, sólo pasaba por aquí, es una noche muy linda ¿no lo crees?, sí, lo mismo pienso yo, la brisa es muy refrescante. Deberíamos caminar hacia ese sendero, ¿te parece? Ahí se puede ver un paisaje muy bello, ¿Cómo lo sé? ¡Oye! No siempre huyo de mis deberes, sólo que, necesitaba un respiro, esta época tuya es muy calurosa y sabes que no me gusta…sí, claro…¡Pero espérame, no te adelantes!

¿No te lo decía? Aquí se aprecian mejor las cosas. ¡Claro! Cuando quieras puedes seguir acompañándome.

¿Quiénes? ¡Ah! ellos, pues viven en aquella casa, si es muy humilde, pero creo que son felices, siempre los veo contentos. Si, ya los conocía. ¿Cómo?...pues desde que encontré este sitio, he venido muchas veces y les he visto. Pero dime, ¿no es genial este lugar? Es relajante.

¡Ay! olvídate de ellos, siente la brisa…¿qué?...¡Ah!..Si, si, es linda, lo sé. Pero él también es muy apuesto, ¿no lo crees?. Aunque es muy callado y nunca demuestra nada. A mí no me gustaría tenerlo como mi persona especial. Además, le costara caro esa actitud suya ¡Nah! Pobre sujeto… Mejor siente la refrescante brisa.

¿Qué porque lo digo?..¡Comienzas a ser un fastidio!.. Como te decía, tengo un tiempo observando ¿Por qué me miras así?.. ¿Mintiéndote? ¡ja! ¡Claro que no!... Bien, bien, si, ya llevo mucho tiempo, más del que te puedas imaginar. ¿Cuánto? Mmm.. Pues no lo recuerdo, el tiempo es irrelevante ¿no lo crees?

¿Qué si sé algo?.. jaja, ¡claro que sé, sé más de lo que te imaginas!. ¿Contártelo? No sé, déjame pensarlo, su vida me parece algo aburrida y la noche es especial y…¡Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así!, te lo contare, pero ponme atención, no lo volveré a repetir. ¡Qué fastidio! Ahora sólo relájate y siente la fresca brisa, en lo que yo te relato su pequeña tragedia...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoO

"_Protégela_" eso había pronunciado sus labios, casi inmóviles

"_Protege_" pronunciaba en una plegaria.

"_Protégela está muy sola_" se tensaron los labios, intentando formar palabras.

"_Ella te necesita_" y fue su último aliento.

_Era tan lamentable, tan doloroso. Tanto en un solo día. Tantas muertes en tan poco tiempo ¿Por qué?._

Después su desaparición, no parecía ayudar en mucho a su propósito de cumplir ese juramento que dijo en silencio. Porque sabía que lo dijo, muy dentro de su mente. Lo sabía.

En su mirada vio frustración al no poder dar con la persona que tantos esfuerzos había hecho por recuperar lo que le habían arrebatado. Él lo sabía y también sabía que sería el comienzo de algo que quedaría en su memoria, grabado con fuego.

Ella sabía que cumpliría su palabra. De eso no lo dudaba. Pero sentía, como si su mente volara lejos de todos ellos. Tan lejos, a un mundo que no alcanzaban a llegar. Zed estaba acostumbrado a cumplir sus promesas, y esta no sería la excepción, se prometió a ella…a Aldya.. Pero no podía negar que se sentía un poco incomoda con este asunto.

Siempre solo, distante, ¿En qué pensaba? Le había preguntado en muchas ocasiones y sólo negaba. Pero ella sabía en donde se encontraba su cabeza, su mente. Todo él, en ese preciso momento.. _en la promesa_.

Se sentía frustrado, no había más que mirarlo, para que sus ojos verdes, respondieran por si solos. En varias ocasiones trato de animarlo, de alentarlo para que su carga fuera menos, para que supiera que tenía su apoyo. Pero al parecer no le importaba; al parecer era insuficiente. Se había dicho en una ocasión. Su excesivo ánimo lo llegaba a fastidiar, o al menos eso noto un par de veces, tanto fue lo obvio que se alejó para no molestarlo un par de días, que no pareció notarlo.

"_Creo que le importa demasiado"_

Sí, eso creía, esa promesa lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero no es que no le llegara a importar, se preocupaba, se preocupaba claro, pero hace tanto y no se conocía su paradero. Se negaba a pensar cosas de más, pero bien podría ella estar .._muerta_. Había visto esa tormenta de arena. ¿Cómo alguien podría salir vivo de ahí?

Las preguntas se formaban en su cabeza. ¿_Si me perdiera, me buscaría con tanto ahínco_? Sabía que era una tonta por estar pensando ese tipo de cosas, además, se había alejado por un par de días y él ni siquiera se inmuto. Había llegado a la conclusión que Micky fue el que más se preocupó al no verla por la casa ayudándole a hornear pan. De hecho el maestro Robes, se había inquietado al no verla acompañada de su joven panadero. ¿Cómo le había dicho?

"_Pensé que habías muerto" o "un ser atroz te había secuestrado" "estuve a punto de salir a rescatarte"_le había dicho con su melodiosa voz y con preocupación_._ Quizá en broma, pero al menos el maestro lo había notado.

Su mente divagaba en los sucesos que acontecieron hace casi un mes. La habían conocido en su último viaje de reconocimiento a una zona poco conocida de Task, se encontraba en problemas, realmente en serios problemas.

Su familia, según ella, pertenecía a una importante he influyente tribunal de justicia. Nunca habían sospechado que la gente que les rodeaba los traicionaría.

Traicionarían a su padre manchando su reputación con crímenes que jamás cometió. Toda su familia huyo como pudo de aquella tormenta que se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Pasaron solo algunas semanas, para que el padre cayera en manos de los enemigos al que torturaron constantemente y mataron frente a su madre, la que cayó presa de la locura, perdiendo todo sentido de vida, casi pudo jurar que lo hicieron apropósito, para que ella misma, un par de noche después, se quietara la vida.

Yuria que había sido capturada junto con su pequeño hermano, sólo un par de días después que su padre falleciera, sólo para presenciar el estado lamentable en que su progenitora se encontraba y se quitara frente a sus ojos la vida. No emitió ningún sonido mientras la daga cortaba centímetro a centímetro su cuerpo; solo encajaba y sacaba una y otra vez. No escucho los gritos de terror de ella y su hermano, que le pedían que se detuviera.

Sí, sabía que su lamentable vida había sido un tormento. Pero también sabía que se convertiría en alguien importante para Zed. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Princesa en apuros, y claro, el caballero no dudo en saltar de su caballo y ayudar a la delicada dama en apuros.

Yuria había sufrido mucho, encerrada por mucho tiempo, mucho y lo lamentaba de corazón, pero la chica de ojos rosas fuego no podía evitar ser irónica.

Bueno, eso ya no tenía vuelta de hoja, ahí estaba de nuevo parada frente a su puerta, con una bandeja de comida, como todas las mañanas, como todos los días, desde que sucedió.

_Toc…Toc_

¿Por qué se demora tanto en abrir? –pensó - ¿aun estaría dormido?

_Toc…Toc_

Ahora no – contestó.

Tienes que comer algo- pidió.

¡Te dije que ahora no!- subió el tono de voz.

Ella mordió su labio irritada.

_Bueno si quería morir de hambre, que lo hiciera_ –pensó. Y se encaminó con bandeja en mano a la cocina.

No sé porque me molesto tanto, si ni siquiera la come – se dijo.

¿Otra vez no tomo el desayuno?

No sé a dónde quiere llegar, Micky.

Pues está preocupado, le encomendaron aquella chica y no sabe dónde se encuentra – respondió el joven panadero que se mantenía ocupado amasando - ¿Tú crees que ella..?

No lo sé – respondió irritada – hubiera esperado a que nosotros le ayudáramos - acomodó los pocos trastes, metiéndolos en la modesta alacena- Pienso que si ella quiere ser encontrada, tarde o temprano aparecerá.

¿Lo crees así Roya? – preguntó Micky.

De lo contrario – continuó sin quitar la vista de los platos- aunque mueva cielo, mar y tierra, ella seguirá escondida. _Aunque si he de ser sincera, yo juraría que a ella no le importa lo más mínimo.- pensó._

Y hasta ese momento Zed seguirá como hasta ahora – concluyó Micky, que metía los panes al horno.

Así parece – afirmó la oji-rosa.

Bueno tratemos de animarlo – se emocionó el joven – así como sólo tú sabes Roya ¿Qué dices?.

La mujer suspiró no muy convencida.

Pues… no sé_"creo que no me quiere cerca"_ – creo que será mejor apartarnos.

¡Roya! – su voz parecía asombrada

¿Qué?

Tú, sobre todas las personas, creí que intentaría ayudarlo – dejó otra charola vacía en la mesa – por qué tú…

Has visto que lo he intentado Micky – contestó veloz, llevando unos vasos sucios al lava platos – pero, si él no quiere mi ayuda…

….Unos momentos en silencio…

"_¿Para qué seguir haciéndolo?"_

…Mañana vendré ayudarte, hoy tengo cosas que hacer – se volvió sobre sus talones y sonrió – te lo prometo.

Claro, aquí te espero – le sonrió de la misma manera, olvidando el cambio tan rápido de tema.

Así salió de la humilde vivienda que se localizaba en lo alto de aquella colina verdosa. Se detuvo y miró hacia el segundo nivel de la casa. En la ventana que pertenecía al cuarto del peli-blanco.

Ahí estaba una vez más, mirando al cielo con los ojos perdidos entre las escasas nubes. Vio que su mirada dejaba los cielos para posarla sobre ella. Fue tan rápido y frió, que casi juro que el simple hecho de verla le era repugnante.

No tienes que ser tan grosero- se repitió y siguió caminando bajo los rayos del Sol –…_idiota._

Había sido mentira que tuviera algo que hacer, de hecho no haría nada, pero no quería permanecer bajo el mismo techo. Sus pasos con delicadeza se desviaron por el camino que llevaba hacia aquel lindo lago. Lo había descubierto hace unos días y estaba dispuesta a compartirlo pero…

_-flash back-_

_Te quiero invitar a un lugar muy especial Zed - le dijo animada._

_No gracias – respondió. Se encontraba sentado en la misma ventana que siempre, mirando el mismo paisaje de siempre y no se movió ni un milímetro. De hecho ni la miró._

_Anda, quiero compartirlo contigo – insistió Roya._

_Lleva a Micky, él seguro estará feliz de acompañarte – respondió indiferente, sin prestar atención en el rostro serio de la mujer._

_¡Vamos, anda! – nuevamente insistió. Se acercó dispuesta a tomarlo por el brazo y jalarlo- Sé que…_

_¡QUE NO!- gritó, haciendo a un lado su mano violentamente - ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ENTIENDES QUE NO ME INTERSA?!_

_Roya retrocedió sorprendida, sujetando la mano que había sido apartada con un leve golpe._

_Lo siento – susurró, y salió rápido del cuarto._

_.-fin flash back-_

Lo recordaba, se sintió mal, muy mal; tan dolida, claro sólo había pasado cuatro días de eso. Y ni siquiera se había disculpado.

"_Zed, eres un cretino"_

Pues bien, que se quedara encerrado toda la vida en su cuarto mirando por la ventana…lamentando que no haya podido cumplir la entupida promesa.

Se sentó a las orillas del pequeño lago. Era muy acogedor. El silencio era cómodo, mucho realmente, así podía pensar con más calma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡Ah, qué bueno que bajas!

Sí

Roya dejó la comida debajo de aquellos paltos – habló, aun teniendo masa en las manos. Sin poner atención a Zed – deberías haber salido un momento con ella.

Zed hizo una mueca de molestia.

No estoy para caminatas en el bosque - respondió hostil.

Ella sólo está preocupada – levantó su mirada verde – estamos preocupados.

Pues no debería – dijo serio – no deberían. Tengo que cumplir, di mi palabra – había pasado tres semanas y comenzaba a creer que ella había muerto o mejor dicho, se había quitado la vida - _¡maldita sea!_

Diste tu palabra, y sé que siempre la cumples, pero – hizo una pausa mirando las reacciones de enojo que se formaban en su cara – existe la posibilidad que ya no se encuentre con nosotros.

¿Quieres guardar silencio? – habló con enojo.

Lo haré, pero tú sabes que esa es la respuesta. Y existen personas que siguen aquí – concluyó Micky.

Zed salió sin probar bocado alguno, sabía que sus amigos no tenían la culpa de su mal humor, nadie la tenía. De hecho sabía que él tampoco era culpable de no poder encontrarla. Las posibilidades que Yuria estuviera con vida eran realmente nada.

_-flash back-_

Habían salido en una misión de exploración en Task, llevaban casi unas una semanas. Era un grupo de apenas ocho personas. En su semana número dos, se habían encontrado con ella, una mujer moribunda. Sus ropas estaban hechas jirones, manchadas y expulsaba un olor a suciedad muy penetrante, a simple vista se podía ver que no había tomado un baño en una larga temporada.

Zed se había acercado con mucho cuidado al cuerpo tirado entre las rocas, bien podría estar muerta – pensó- su sorpresa fue tal cuando, al hacer un pequeño ruido, esta salto y levanto el rostro mugriento, cubierto de tierra y sudor. Tenía unos cuantos moretones en las manos, piernas y uno en el lado izquierdo del rostro. Pero aun así no tapaban la imagen de una bella mujer. Trato de acercarse y de jurar que no le haría daño, pero no entendía y se estaba aproximando a un precipicio.

No fue hasta que con ayuda de Roya, al ver que Zed había desaparecido, salió en su busca y lo encontró en dificultades con aquella mujer.

¿Zed? ¿Dónde estás?

_Anda, ven, juro que no te haré nada_ – se escuchó detrás de unas columnas rocosas-

¿Zed? – Se dirigió por donde la voz la guiaba -¿qué está haciendo? – se preguntaba.

Por favor, si sigues, caerás ¿eso quieres? – Zed trataba de tranquilizar a la asustada mujer, pero nada daba resultado, en cualquier momento vería como caería por esa rajadura - ¡vamos, deja que te ayude!.. ¡YA NO CAMINES!

¿Zed? – llamaron a su espalda - ¿Qué..? – pero no pudo terminar, ya sabía a quién le hablaba. Esa mujer estaba a punto de morir y no lo sabía. - ¡DETENTE! – grito asustada.

¿Roya? – volteó rápido su rostro – ¡no quiero que veas, vete! – gritó, quería protegerla, no quería que por la culpa de esa chica, su amiga sufriera un mal momento.

¡PERO ELLA, VA A CAER!

¡ROYA, VOLTEATE! ¡HAZME CASO! - gritó furioso-

La asustada mujer dio un salto asustada, dando otro paso más. Tenía tanto miedo, tanto, y ese joven le seguía gritando a esa chica, sabía que era uno de ellos, pronto la capturaría y la regresaría a su infierno. No, eso no, primero moriría por su mano.

¡No, por Dios! …ven..ven por favor – pidió Roya asustada dando unos pasos hacia delante.

¡Roya!

¡No! – respondió y dio otros dos pasos- ¡por favor ven, por favor!

La sucia chica movió su cabeza en negativa y miro a Zed asustada. Roya capto lo que miraban sus ojos.

¡Zed, vete!

¡QUÉ! ¿Y dejarte sola? ¡NI LO SUEÑES!- gritó y la asustada chica dio otro paso.

¡Ven por favor, yo te cuidare! – estiró su mano y le sonrió - ¡no dejare que te hagan daño! ¡Pero por favor ven! – suplicó temblando. Sus manos sudaban y sentía su corazón latir veloz -¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! –¿qué haría si ella se lanzaba? ¿Correría para atraparla? ¿O se desmayaría? – sudó frió.

Trato se forzar una sonrisa amigable, de esas que siempre solía dar a Zed o a Micky. Podría funcionar y tranquilizarla.

¿Sí? Por favor – bajó su voz, algo cansada por la caminata de aquel día. Con aquel susto toda la reserva de energía había bajado a cero- por favor - una vez más- .. Yo….

Toda fue tan rápido, tanto que Zed se asustó, corrió rompiendo la distancia que su amiga había formado. Sólo había parpadeado y la chica corría despavorida donde se encontraba Roya, abalanzándose sobre ella y tirándola sobre las rocas. Podría matarla – pensó el peli-blanco a punto de sacar la espada-

¡ROYA!

¡No, no! ¡Estoy bien! – aseguró.

¿Pero qué..? – miró a su amiga que le sonreía y a la desconocida que se aferraba al cuerpo femenino con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡DIABLOS, ME ASUSTASTE! - reclamó guardando su espada, sin quitar la mirada de quien abrazaba a su amiga.

Eso había pasado en su encuentro. Y no se separaba de Roya ni para dormir y Zed no podía sentirse más que incómodo con eso. No sabía quién era, ni de dónde se había escapado y según su punto de vista, podría estar loca o era una asesina, y que durmiera junto a su "protegida" como muchas veces le había llamado, no lo tranquilizaba.

Paso un par de días para que Zed, un poco cansado, preguntara su origen y de quién estaba huyendo, pues era obvio, siempre asustada, mirando por todos lados, muy precavida, detrás de su.. "protegida". Si algo fuera lanzado en contra de ella, Roya saldría muy lastimada.

La chica dio su nombre, Yuria; contaba muy renuente toda su trágica historia, y los años atrapada en aquella celda junto con lo que quedaba de su hermano. Al menos sus restos le hacían compañía. Contó con cada fibra de su cuerpo el estado en que se encontraba, tratando de hacerles entender, que sintieran, que vieran lo mismo. Que entendieran el odio que empezaba a surgir. Todos guardaron silencio.

Algo no le quedaba claro, ¿Cómo escapo? O ¿Quién le ayudo? No fue hasta dos noches más, que lo supo.

_.-_

Otros día y podrían desplazarse, ya que en el lugar donde se encontraban, era imposible por alguna fuerza de la tierra, algo que no comprendía Zed.

_¡Quisiera morir"_

Había dicho tan bajo. Recordaba sus palabras. No sería capaz de suicidarse ¿o sí? Se le veía tan cansada, tan decaída que podría haber jurado que en cualquier momento se lanzaría por las rocas.

"_Quiero morir por favor"_

Volvió a repetir. Y Zed tuvo un momento de preocupación por aquella chica.

Ten- le había dicho, dándole un plato con sopa caliente - te hará bien.

No tengo hambre – contestó sin despegar sus grises ojos del oscuro cielo.

¡Come! – su voz fue baja y amenazante – Roya no está aquí para cocinarte.

Comió junto a ella. El silencio era, no podría decirse que incómodo.

Pronto saldremos de este laberinto y podremos desplazarnos a Templar – comunicó, rompiendo el silencio. La chica no emitió ningún sonido- cuando estemos en casa estoy seguro que Roya...

_Morirá .._

Zed abrió sus verdes ojos, algo alterado.

_Todos lo harán.._

Soltó en un susurro, que Zed alcanzo a escuchar. Aquella que antes era sumisa y reservada, se convirtió por unos instantes en algo que no conocía – _mi deseo es acabar con aquel que me hizo daño, me llevare conmigo a quien se atraviese en mi camino_ – susurraba_– después acabare conmigo._

Atraigo problemas – su cabeza bajo, ocultando sus ojos cristalinos – he estado mucho tiempo sola. Todos murieron, vi a mi madre quitarse la vida. Aun cuando gritamos, suplicamos que no lo hiciera. Vi a mi hermano pequeño agonizando de hambre y suplicando que acabara con su sufrimiento – cerró sus manos en puños – y yo ..yo lo mate…sólo pido de regreso mi vida…como era antes – soltó en un sollozo – quiero ser …quiero ser libre, tan libre como el viento, solo eso por favor.

Zed se compadeció, al igual que él había perdido toda su familia. Su madre siempre internada, sin estar segura que sabía que era su hijo. Siempre hablándole, esperando que en cualquier momento ella lo reconociera y lo abrazara. Su padre, nunca lo conoció, jamás supo quién era y nadie le hablaría de él ¿su madre? seguro que no lo haría jamás. Hermanos pues sólo tuvo a Noha, su único amigo en su país natal. Hasta que llego a Templar.

Se parecían, ambos ya no contaban con una familia propia, lazos de sangre que los unieran. Pedía lo que aquella joven, en sus años de oscuridad, en los días que se sentía que no pertenecía a ninguna lado…deseaba con tanto deseo.._ser libre_.

Se sintió ligado, se vio en ella, igual de desesperados, igual de solos, igual de perdidos. Él atraía los problemas y a ella la perseguían. Ironías del destino.

Yo te protegeré – dijo – nadie te hará nada y podrás ser libre, lo prometo – la miró muy decidido- Yuria no quiso escuchar, pero sonrió en sus adentros – así que olvídate de querer morir.

_.-fin flas back-_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sentada en la orilla del lago, era sólo consiente de la refrescante brisa que agitaba sus cabellos sueltos. Llevó su espalda sobre el bullido pasto. Cerró sus ojos y vinieron a ella imágenes. Todo hubiera sido mejor si no se hubieran cruzado jamás por su camino.

Hubiera sido mejor que jamás hubieran ido a ese lugar. Si hubieran podido desplazarse, otra cosa habría sido…apretó sus labios.

_Hubiera deseado no haberla salvado._

Su mente en ocasiones podría ser egoísta, pero ¿Quién no lo era? Tenía el derecho de estarlo. ¿Qué habría pasado de haberla dejado que saltara? ¿Se hubiera ahorrado todo esto?

"_Le importa demasiado"_

"_Tanto que la buscara y la protegerá con su vida"_

"_Tanto que no la ha olvidado"_

"_Tanto que no lo hará"_

Si aquella mujer se la hubiera llevado, pero en cambio le pidió muchas veces que la cuidara, que a él se la confiaba.

_.-flash back-_

Por favor, si ella está aquí, quisiera saber si se encuentra bien – pidió una mujer, fuerte, por lo que se podía apreciar. Se veía que había caminado mucho, estaba cansada y hambrienta.

¡OH! ¡ALDYA! – gritó con éxtasis una voz a sus espaldas - ¡sabía que me encontrarías! – se abrazó - ¡lo sabía!

Me alegra ver que estés bien – sonrió y abrazo a la delgada joven.

Si, era una fiel empleada de su familia muerta, quien había planeado sacarla durante la noche cuando el turno de guardia cambiaba en el sótano. Sólo tuvo como apoyo a su fiel guardia, que ahora fungía como esclava. Ella se había encargado de matar a una sirvienta y ponerla en el lugar de la desafortunada niña, gritando que había muerto la última de la familia. Entre el alboroto se había colado entre los sirvientes y guardias. Intencionalmente, había lanzado una lámpara, prendiendo las ropas de la mujer que yacía recostada en el piso.

Cuando fue interrogada por aquel asqueroso hombre, había jurado que se había vuelto loca y gritaba, entre maldiciones y golpes que ella misma se propinaba, para después prenderse fuego.

Su odisea era algo impresionante y trágica, pero al menos por ahora ya estaba a salvo y la creían muerta, eso era mucho mejor para ambas. Después de eso, Roya había creído que se irían al siguiente día, pero no ocurrió así, estuvieron con ellos durante los siguientes tres días. En ese tiempo Zed se volvió muy unido a ella, y siempre hablaban juntos, se les veía muy animados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seguía caminando por aquel sendero de piedras. Dispuesto a ver nuevamente a su maestro, él tenía que saber algo. Era la octava vez durante dos semanas que iba a insistir que le dijeran algo sobre la desaparecida. Pero siempre le daba negativas. Diciéndole que probablemente haya huido y que se olvidara de eso.

Viejo ¿Aun nada? – preguntó sin más.

Zed, que gusto volverte a ver ¿Por qué mejor no vives aquí? – habló el maestro Sebastián con gracia. El moreno, hizo una mueca de disgusto. Examinó el lugar detenidamente y regresó su mirada.

Si buscas a Roya no está. – Informó el anciano sentado en la mesa frente a su acostumbrada ventana.- se supone que estaría contigo ¿no?.

Se equivocas, no vengo a verla - respondió con su típica seriedad.

¿A no? – se sorprendió el maestro Sebastián – pensé que eran muy unidos, por lo general siempre andas rondando todos los días por aquí, esperando que ella salga.

¡Claro que no! – defendió – sólo vengo por lo de siempre.

¡Ah! ¿Y todos los demás? – volvió a preguntar divertido. Para él era obvio que el chico sintiera atracción por la protegida del maestro Zico, se había puesto más linda – no te sientas apenado chico, es normal que quieras protegerla de cualquiera que se acerque, porque ¿sabes? Tienes competencia.

Zed guardo silencio, para después fruncir el entrecejo.

¡Cállate anciano!, sólo dime si saben algo. Sólo quiero saber eso, es a lo que vine. – habló huraño.

Mi estimado joven, ya te he dicho que olvidaras el asunto, esto está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción – el maestro Zico hablaba sin dejar de mirar su taza de té caliente – estoy enterado de la promesa que hiciste, pero cuando una persona está muerta, no puedes llevar acabo esa misión.

Eso no lo sabemos – desafió Zed.

Eso es lo que quieres creer solo tú – contestó el maestro Sebastián – supéralo chico.

… _silencio_….

¡Ya regrese maestro!

¡Ah! mi linda Roya me alegra que estés en casa – dio la bienvenida en anciano de barba blanca.

Iba entrando, apartando con su mano la amplia cortina que colgaba. Se detuvo en el umbral y se quedó parada mirando a las tres personas.

Oh, lo siento, ¿interrumpí? – su disculpa llego a los oídos de Zed, pero este no volteó.

Para nada hija, ¿Por qué no pasas y tomamos todos té? – animó el anciano.

Ahm – Roya no muy convencida miró al chico que le daba la espalda y vio como saltó a la simple mención de esa invitación. Bueno, ya se había dado cuenta que no la quería cerca y se lo haría fácil – no, tengo que salir.

¡OH! ¿Una cita? –mencionó el maestro Sebastián – nuestra Roya ya está creciendo.

Algo así – respondió solo algo apenada_-. ¿_Qué había dicho? ¿Y si le preguntaban con quién? ¿A quién mencionaría? Solo quería salir de ahí- Sonrió nerviosa – Pero como si el mundo se apiadara de ella alguien toco la puerta.

¿Roya? ¿Estás en casa? - el maestro Sebastián dirigió unos pasos hacia la ventana.

¡OH! pero que coincidencia, pero si es el mismo joven

¿De verdad? – Dudó la chica nerviosa – ¡Sí! con él, si, bueno, me voy – y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Lo ves – volvió hablar el maestro Sebastián en dirección al peli-blanco.

Eso a mí no me importa, su vida me tiene sin cuidado. ¡A mí lo que me importa es encontrar a Yuria!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Interrumpí algo?

¿Qué? ¡No, no! Gracias por venir – dijo Roya

No tienes por qué – sonrió – ¿quieres subir de nuevo?

Me gustaría mucho ¿vamos? – pidió con una de esas lindas sonrisa.

_¡A mí lo que me importa es encontrar a Yuria!_

"_Hará cualquier cosa por encontrarla"_

"_Le importa demasiado"_

OoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

oOoOo

La tarde había caído nuevamente sobre Templar, y como siempre él se encontraba sentado en misma silla observando por la misma ventana. La puesta era relajante, al menos era un cambio. El sol apagándose sobre su cabeza y el color naranja que se veía, realmente eso no se podía ver en su mundo de origen.

Algo distrajo su visión de colores. Roya había vuelto con una canasta de comida, seguro mandada por el viejo. Se aproximó sin levantar un segundo su mirada rosa-fuego como solía hacerlo cuando se aproximaba a la casa, para ver si él seguía mirando la ventana. Sólo camino lentamente y se aproximó para abrir la puerta, entrar y volver a salir rápidamente.

_.-flash back-_

¿Comemos juntos?

No gracias, ya comí con Yuria – respondió.

Se han vuelto muy unidos ¿no?

Ella y yo nos parecemos en algunas cosas y no niego que es interesante –mencionó sin poner atención a sus palabras – es agradable estar a su lado.

Ah – dio una leve sonrisa- y también es muy linda

Mm ..sí, también – caminó dejándola atrás –

_.-fin flash back-_

oOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era obvio, con lo que escucho esa tarde.

_Su vida me tiene sin cuidado._

_¡A mí lo que me importa es encontrar a Yuria!_

No negaba que sentía una punzada en su pecho, no lo iba a negar, desde un principio supo, que él le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, pero Zed había encontrado con ayuda de ella a la mujer de sus sueños, casi lo había mencionado en una ocasión. Con pasos lentos y perdidos llegó a su cuarto, el cual cerró y fue directo al espejo. Se miró por unos momentos y soltó una lágrima.

. _-flash back-_

Se habían alejado y adentrado por unas rocas, que tenía una forma extraña, su actitud con la chica cambio tan rápido como el día y la noche. Era muy protector con ella y siempre caminaba a su lado. Y ella por detrás. Se había cumplido una semana, desde su aparición junto con la otra mujer. Una noche antes de dormir, Aldya había pedido a Zed hablar en privado y Roya sigilosamente los había seguido

Sí, aunque no sé porque preguntas eso – habló Zed -

Ha sufrido tanto esa pobre niña, que necesita amor, comprensión y sobre todo protección. En el corto tiempo he visto que te ha tomado un afecto enorme, tanto que la podría dejar en tus manos para que la cuidaras y la llevaras contigo, tu afecto a ella no me ha pasado desapercibido y noto que a ella no le desagrada. Yo estaría más tranquila sabiendo que la dejo en muy buenas manos. ¿Tú estás dispuesto a corresponder cualquier sentimiento que ella tenga?

Zed guardo silencio y sonrió.

Si...-y el silencio perduro_._

Eso era todo, escuchó detrás de las rocas, era muy leve pero logró escuchar esa respuesta, no había dudado en ningún momento y salió a toda prisa.

_.-fin flash back-_

No sé por qué se había engañado todo ese tiempo, pensando que ahora que desapareció, seguiría siendo el mismo. _Tonta_. Zed la buscaría, hasta dar con ella. ¿Cómo no? Si era la mujer perfecta para él. Linda, culta, refinada, tenía una manera de hablar muy propia a pesar de haber estado encerrado mucho tiempo. Y además era la dama en peligro. Una muy bella dama en peligro. ¿Resistirse? ¿Cómo?.

Soltó su largo cabello negro; resbaló por sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda. Se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Y se dispuso a dormir.

OoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquella noche se reuniría con Aldya. Aquella mañana había sido muy insistente en encontrase con él para hablar de; _asuntos muy importante, dijo ella_. No se negó, pues en su mirada, se encontraba cierta preocupación. En el modo en que se comportaba, casi podría jurar que estaba guardando un secreto de estado, el que pronto le revelaría.

Le había pedido que se alejaran lo más posible de todos, para así poder hablar con más tranquilidad y sin interrupciones. Y aquellos peñascos eran el sitio ideal. Zed entre intrigado y curioso la siguió a lo largo del campamento.

Su mirada divago por unos momentos y lo miro seriamente. Se plantó frente a él y habló con calma. No se andaría con rodeos y comenzó preguntar. Y claro, Zed contestaba a todo aquello con toda sinceridad

_.-_

Con que era eso..- menciono la voz, a sus espaldas

¿Ahora comprendes lo que está planeando?

Si, por esa razón aún siguen con nosotros – afirmó – y la insistencia en saber si mi espíritu era el más fuerte.

Así es, no creo que les deje ir tan fácil, ha sufrido tanto, que el odio respira por ella.

Usará y desechara a quien sea necesario para lograrlo. No importando que aquellos mueran.

_Zed asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo a lo que se refería, por eso en aquella ocasión, siempre estaba detrás de Roya, no por temor, si no por precaución. Se maldijo. Ya lo había sospechado, pero era demasiado retorcido viniendo de ella. Si por su culpa a Roya le llegara a pasar algo…._

Por eso te hice esa pregunta, para saber si estarías con ella en todo momento – hablo seria – y me diste tu respuesta muy honorable.

No te preocupes, cumpliré mi palabra de cuidarla, de lo que me queda de vida.- aseguró

¿Y si ella te pide ayuda? ¿Aún no me has contestado? – Aldya volvió a preguntar – está llena de rencor y lo único que quiere es venganza. Yo quisiera que lo olvidara y volviera a empezar. Pero..

Pero es muy testaruda.. y quiere regresar

Siento que si regresa, jamás volverá – terminó la mujer.

Tratare de hacer lo que esté a mi alcance – le miró con suma tranquilidad – y le negare mi ayuda – hizo una pausa - pero con respecto a lo otro…

..Entiendo, y me alegro saberlo – hizo una pausa más larga, para después continuar – no sé si esta parte de la historia la contó, podría ser demasiado penoso para relatarlo. Muchas veces me preguntaba el por qué seguía manteniéndola con vida, cada noche, no comprendía sus motivos. Hasta aquella noche, hace ya un año, Ayzak, se dirigía a las celdas, diciéndoles a los soldados que salieran y que no regresaran hasta que él lo pidiera. No me pude acercar demasiado, corría el riesgo de ser descubierta. Fue cuando escuche gritos, los gritos de Yuria por varios minutos – Aldya apretó sus puños y Zed no pregunto, sabía a qué diablos había ido el mal nacido a la celda - cuando por fin se nos permitió entrar, la vi en un rincón llorando, su mirada estaba completamente perdida. No dejaba que nadie se acercara. Así fueron en repetidas ocasiones.

Ya veo – mencionó Zed desde su posición.

Cuando lleguen a Templar quiero que la cuides y le enseñes lo maravilloso que es la vida. Decirle que no todo es odio, venganza y muerte. - pidió con ojos cristalino – me gustaría ver de nuevo una sonrisa en sus labios.

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión provenir del campamento.

Esa noche fueron atacados.

_.-_

¡MATALO! – pidió furiosa he irritada Yuria, al ver que Zed no movía un solo ápice su espada. - ¡POR QUÉ DUDAS! ¡EL MERECE MORIR!

El fornido hombre tomo ventaja de la distracción para propinar un golpe a Zed, haciendo que este cayera unos metros más atrás.

¡YO TE MATARE! – corrió a su encuentro, olvidando que el peli-blanco había caído unos pasos de ella herido.

¿Tú, pretendes llevar acabo tal hazaña? – soltó una carcajada - ¿Por qué quieres olvidar los momentos que pasamos? ¿Acaso no te gusto como me movía sobre ti? tus gritos son muy excitantes.

Zed yacía tirado con una herida en su costado, la cual sangraba. Unos metros a su derecha tumbada entre unas rocas, se encontraba su fiel guardia a la que no le había tomado la más mínima atención.

Cuando fueron obligados a salir de aquel escondite, por una explosión, corrieron al campamento, donde la batalla ya había comenzado. Había visto a Yuria correr al otro extremo de éste, persiguiendo a un hombre que se ocultaba entre unos peñascos.

Aldya salió en su ayuda, diciendo que aquel hombre era el que había traicionado a la familia de la chica. Cuando llegaron a la pelea, Yuria ya se encontraba con unos golpes en el rostro y heridas menores. La fornida mujer salto en su ayuda, llevando al hombre a retroceder. Zed mientras tanto ayudaba a incorporarse a la golpeada Yuria. Escuchó el grito de Aldya y una risa.

Corrió y miró con horror que la mujer estaba muy herida. Gritó para que la rubia le ayudara, pero esta solo se paró a su lado sin mostrar la más mínima ayuda. ¿Qué es lo que pensaba esa niña? Tiempo después él también se encontraba herido.

¡ZED! ¡ZED! ¡Nos atacan! ¿Qué esta ….?- Roya se detuvo de golpe, mirando a los caídos sangrando y a Yuria sin proporcionar ayuda - ¡Oh, dios!

¡OH!.. ¡Pero miren nada más, qué tenemos aquí! Las mujeres Templarias son realmente hermosas- Roya escuchó a sus espaldas, y volteó con mucha rapidez, percatándose de una persona más alta, más robusta y con más fuerza la tomaba por la cintura y la pegaba a su pecho –

¡NO LA TOQUES! - Gritó Zed intentando pararse- ¡SUÉLTALA! -

Aun con sorpresa Roya le miro a los ojos. Perlas negras, pensó, sus ojos eran sumamente peligrosos. Opuso resistencia cuando se acercó a su cuello para olerla. Su nariz bajaba y subía lentamente por aquel contorno níveo y suave.

¡NO LA TOQUES! – amenazó furioso Zed.

¡MUERAN! - saltó Yuria sin precaución a las dos figuras pegadas. Zed miró asombrado. Pensaba matarlo junto a Roya.

¡DETENTE!

Con horror y en cámara lenta, miró la espada atravesar el cuerpo del hombre que gritaba de dolor y a Roya muy quieta, muy quieta, demasiado. No había escuchado ningún grito de su boca. La sangre empezó a brotar, mezclándose entre los dos cuerpos. No podía saber si era sangre de aquel hombre o de Roya. O ambos. Se puso de pie y corrió a toda velocidad, las piernas le temblaban. Yuria sacó la espada de los cuerpos dispuesta a propiciar otro ataque. El ataque final.

¡YURIA, DETENTE! ¡DETENTE! – gritaba Zed a todo pulmón

¡DEBEN MORIR! – sus ojos perdidos, totalmente descontrolados, dispuestos a quitar de su camino a quien fuera. No importando si eran enemigos o aliados.

Sacó la espada y decidida volvió a introducirla. No escuchó los gritos del oji-verde pidiendo que se detuviera, ni tampoco cuando llego y la empujó con todas sus fuerzas, para evitar el último golpe.

El hombre se retorcía con dolor en el suelo, mientras su sangre bañaba las rocas.

¡MALDITA! ¡MIL VECES MALDITA!- se quejaba.

Zed, tomó el cuerpo femenino tirado a sus pies. No se movía, y sangre cubría una parte de su estómago desnudo.

¡ROYA!...¡ROYA, CONTESTA! – sacudió el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Minutos, los minutos más agonizantes, hasta que se movió.

Sí, estoy bien, sólo me rozo un poco – se incorporó señalando una herida, que no era muy profunda – pero la segunda me hubiera dado.

Cielos – exhaló aire – he perdido una vida. – dijo y regreso su mirada enojada a las personas que seguían tiradas.

¡ZED, QUE DIABLOS HICISTE! - exigió saber molesta - ¡POR SU CULPA AUN SIGUE CON VIDA! – vociferó señalando a Roya entre sus brazos – ¡LOS HUBIERA ATRAVESADO SIN PROBLEMAS, SINO SE HUBIERA MOVIDO!

Roya tembló en los brazos de Zed. Ella…quería.

¡IDIOTA MUJER! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS! - amenazó Ayzak , intentando incorporase. Se llevó una mano en la profunda herida y se dobló de dolor. – ¡TE MATARE MALDITA! – Caminó con dificultad y se introdujo en las penumbras.

Yuria soltó un rugido, para después salir en su búsqueda. Para después, no volverla a ver.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Primer capítulo, y mi primer fic, de esta serie, quería poner un poco de drama, espero lo haya logrado de alguna manera. Sé que esta página de Kiba no es muy visitada, pues solo hay dos fic´s, y corriéndole riesgo que nadie lo lea, jaja lo escribí, porque estaba en mi cabeza y no me dejaba en paz hasta que lo escribiera.

Zed es un personaje tan poco expresivo y poco cariñoso, que al menos para mí, se me ha hecho fácil hacerle ver su suerte. Y hacerlo sufrir al igual que a la linda Roya….(risa tétrica)

Aquí lo tienen, espero que algún día alguien lo lea jajaja. Y cuando lo hagan dejen REVIEW! Y me dan su opinión. Aunque pasen años! Jaja. Los estaré esperando.


	2. Trozos

_Cursiva: pensamientos o flash back._

..-..

KIBA

UN BREVE INSTANTE

oOoOoOoOoOo

Roya se despertó asustada y sudando, desde ese incidente, siempre soñaba que moría junto aquel hombre_._ Yuria tenía todas las intenciones de matarlos juntos y Zed aun sabiendo eso, la seguía buscando con esmero. Sabía que seguramente no le había puesto mucha importancia. Froto sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas que se habían escapado de ellos, y se encamino al cuarto de baño. Abrió las llaves y se escapó un líquido caliente.

Aquella noche, ella desapareció. Y su mente viajo a la pobre mujer que yacía tirada entre las rocas, con heridas en todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo roto, muy lamentable.

Se desvistió y metió su cuerpo en la relajante agua.

.-_flash back_-

_Zed había corrido tan rápido, intentando detener a Yuria en su persecución, pero no dio con ella. Regreso junto a Roya y a Aldya que exhalaba sus últimos momentos de vida._

_No te muevas – pidió la oji rosa._

_Ya es tarde para ello, no siento mi cuerpo – sonrió triste – siento que te haya lastimado._

_No es nada, sólo fue un rasguño, no me hizo mucho daño – agradeció en silencio. Pues Yuria estaba dispuesta a matarla._

_No la odies por favor – pidió Aldya en susurros – ella ha sufrido, su corazón está lleno de odio, pero sé que muy dentro de ella, aún conserva a la linda y jovial niña que fue. Lo perdió todo y a todos los que amaba. Si tú fueras su amiga, ella cambiaria, lo sé._

_No la odio Aldya y no lo haría - habló triste. Le diría lo que quería escuchar, pues sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. No sabía si perdonaría a esa chica, ¿cómo pudo actuar de esa forma? ¿Cómo dejo a su fiel guardia sola, sin ayuda? Estaba justo a un lado de ella y no le ayudo ¿Cómo pudo? ..y Zed, ¿Por qué..?_

_Aldya, te repondrás – Zed se aproximó con paso lento. Se agacho y la tomo de la mano. Aldya sonrió._

_No, esto ya lo esperaba - quiero que recuerdes tu promesa. Aquella en que la cuidaras siempre. Trataras de enseñarle lo que es la vida y vivirla con alegría. Estarás a su lado, no lo olvides – soltó unas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas_

_Te di mi palabra – mencionó el oji verde, a su lado._

_Protégela - pronunciaron sus labios, casi inmóviles – búscala._

_Protege - pronunciaba en una plegaria, apretando la mano del chico._

_Protégela está muy sola - se tensaron los labios, intentando formar palabras - Ella te necesita, quiero que estés con ella, a su lado…siempre, siempre- fue su último aliento- tu..pro..mes_.

_.-__fin flash back__-_

Tú promesa – repitió bajito. Y soltó dos lágrimas más.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El sol golpeaba el cristal de la planta alta. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo acoplándose a los insistentes rayos que se filtraban por su ventana abierta. La miro y recordó que la noche anterior había olvidado cerrarla. Miró el techo de madera, algo carcomido y viejo. Su mente volvió aquella noche, y recordó sus palabras.

_Protégela….Búscala_

Pero cómo diablos iba hacer tal cosa, si ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba y si seguía viva. Se levantó cansado, un poco fastidiado, se le estaba haciendo costumbre amanecer de mal humor y estar encerrado todo el día, todos los días en su pequeño cuarto no ayudaba en mucho.

Escucho ruidos en la planta baja, supuso que Micky ya comenzaba su labor. Se quedó escuchando el ruido unos segundos sentado en la orilla de la cama. Miró por la ventana una vez más y pudo ver que aún era muy temprano, apenas y se asomaba el sol.

Micky si que pone empeño – se dijo divertido, poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a bajar un rato – el ruido que escucho se detuvo, para después escuchar pasos, abrir la puerta y cerrarla. Bajo con paso tranquilo hacia la cocina y miró ambos lados, no había nadie -¿habrá salido ya? – se preguntó.

Hola, buenos días Zed

Buenos – saludo, dando media vuelta – esta mañana madrugaste.

¿Tú crees? , que raro siempre despierto a esta hora – mencionó Micky – el que estés tú levantado me sorprende más.

Escuche que trabajas y me levante – admitió Zed.

Ah, pero no he sido yo, seguramente escuchaste mal – se adentró a la cocina, dispuesto a trabajar.

No, estoy seguro, escuche como movían cosas y cerraban la puerta.

Roya- mencionó

¿Qué?

Ah, que fue Roya, ella estuvo aquí – sonrió y señalo algo en la cocina – preparo en desayuno, mira.

Ya veo.

Hace unos días que no pasa por aquí, ¿verdad? Sólo hace el desayuno y se va. Ni yo me doy cuenta cuando entra – soltó una risita el panadero.

Si – respondió, mirando nuevamente por la ventana.

Hace días que no se paraba por aquí. La última vez que la vio, fue aquella tarde que trajo la canasta con pescado y verduras. Ya tampoco tocaba a su puerta pidiéndole que comiera algo, o rogando que la acompañara durante el día a su lugar favorito. Eso ya había cedido.

Me dijo que estaba muy ocupada y que por eso no venía – hablo Micky atrayendo la atención de Zed – pero no importa, ella pasa todos los días a la panadería, así que pues no hay mucha diferencia. – hizo una pausa y continuo - ¡ah! y me presento a su amigo. ¿Tú ya lo conoces?

Zed negó.

Roya es linda y era obvio que ganara otro amigo – sonrió- me alegro, es tan jovial que no dudaría que él no quiere ser su amigo. Le pedí ayuda para esta tarde y se negó, dijo que había quedado para salir a un lugar especial… ¿lugar especial? ¿Sabes algo? ..A mí no me dijo nada.

Zed volvió a negar.

Saldré – fue lo único que dijo y se encamino hacia la puerta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mi querida niña, ¿tan temprano y despierta? – miró la mesa el anciano - ¡ah! hoy también saldrás

Maestro, buen día – saludó alegre – ahm, es que no he podido dormir bien y decidí ir donde Micky, preparar su desayuno y prepararme para esta mañana. Espero no le moleste.

¡OH! Que dices, me pone feliz verte contenta – tomó asiento el anciano – ¿iras con Zed?

Roya sonrió y negó.

Khai se ha vuelto uno de mis mejores amigos en estos días – señaló – y pues ha sido él quien me invito – y siguió acomodando la cesta que pensaba llevar.

_Además, Zed no la quería a su lado, era obvio, le molestaba su presencia. Su mente sólo iba dirigida a una persona. Sólo a una y ahí ella no entraba._

Que bien, ese muchacho es muy especial ¿verdad? – pregunto Zico.

¿Especial?– regaló una risita – Sí. Mucho él me acompaña, me ayuda, platica conmigo, aunque no le pida ayuda, él me la ofrece….sí es especial.

Ya veo. Zed, también necesita un poco de ayuda, ¿no lo crees?

Roya soltó un par de panes y cerro la canasta.

No lo creo maestro, yo creo que él no necesita ayuda- _Sólo necesita encontrar_ _a la mujer que ama –se dijo -_en varias ocasiones intente, pero no la necesita.

Sabes cómo es él – habló con ternura.

Si, se cómo es – continuó – es por eso, que lo digo.

Has dejado de ir por las tardes a su casa, como solías hacerlo.

Si, con Khai las tardes se me hacen cortas, y ya cuando me doy cuenta esta oscureciendo. Por eso voy por las mañanas, preparo el desayuno y listo. Así Micky tiene que desayunar.

¿Solo Micky?- preguntó el anciano tomando de su taza de té

No sé si solo él. Zed nunca quiere comer, así que pues solo me preocupo por la salud de Micky. Ya me canse de rogarle que coma algo.

Zico sonrió

Nuestro Zed no cambia, ese muchacho es testarudo.

Maestro, con su permiso me retiro, Khai estará esperándome en el puente y no quiero hacerlo esperar – se inclinó y salió a toda prisa.

Cerró rápido la puerta y puso sus pies a correr. Si hubiera estado un segundo más ahí, hubiera llorado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡Aquí! ¡Roya! - gritó el joven rubio del otro lado del puente.

¡Khai! ¡Lo siento! ¿Esperaste mucho? – dijo agitada, dejando la cesta en el piso.

No, acabo de llegar –le tranquilizó, La tomo de la mano y sujeto la cesta – vamos, si comenzamos, llegaremos en un par de horas.

Roya acepto gustosa su mano. No le molestaba. Alguien por fin era amable con ella, en el sentido de un abrazo, una caricia y sabía que no se aprovecharía de nada.

¡Sí! ¿Iremos muy lejos? – preguntó.

¿Tienes miedo? ¿Te provoca temor estar a solas conmigo? – se burló.

¡AY, NO! Solo quería saber – hizo una pausa agachando su cabeza – porque no me gusta caminar demasiado.

Soltó una carcajada. Era un joven muy parecido a ella, en su jovialidad. Alto, una constitución agradable a la vista, su piel blanca y unos bellos ojos azules. Era aprendiz del maestro Sebastián. Y era un muy buen peleador.

Mi linda Roya – llamó cariñosamente – pues, temo decirte que sí, caminaremos por ¡dos interminables horas!

¡Ay no!

Bueno, sólo habían pasado menos de un ahora, cuando ya estaban sentados bajo la enorme sombra del agradable roble tras ellos.

Me engañaste – regañó con un mohin en su cara

Jaja, sólo un poco. Muero de hambre, ¿y el día de hoy que me preparaste? – preguntó emocionado Khai.

¡Te gustara! Me esmere para que te gustara- sacó de la cesta un plato de carne cubierta con un delicioso jugo.

¿De verdad? – preguntó halagado – eso quiero comprobarlo.

También hice la sopa que tanto te gusta con crema. – le enseñó el plato extendido, junto con unos panes.

Linda, eres maravillosa, quiero casarme contigo, ¿Dónde firmo? – se burló, y Roya sonrió complacida.- cuando sea más fuerte y tenga una casa, ¿te casaras conmigo? .

Roya miró hacia el hermoso riachuelo que corría unos metros más abajo. Llevo su mano al mentón y pensó torciendo los labios.

Bueno, ya que –se encogió de hombros.

Khai se dobló de risa.

¡Oye! ¡Lo haces ver como si fuera un sacrificio estar conmigo!

No, todo lo contrario, creo que sería muy feliz contigo – halagó la oji rosa. Después puso cara seria – ¡lo seria, si no estuvieras loco por otra!

¡OH! ¡No te pongas celosa! ¡Tú ocupas mi mente! – trató de defenderse.

¡Claro! ¡Cuando estoy contigo, porque a solas solo piensas en ella! – Roya doblo sus manos fingiendo enojo.

Bueno, ya que todo quedo claro, y te convertirás en mi esposa…mm en algunos años, ¡comamos!.

Si - Pasó unos cubiertos y sirvió la comida. Salía un olor muy agradable y delicioso de la carne, y la sopa se veía deliciosa acompañada de esos esponjosos panes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Buenos días –saludó el recién llegado.

Pero que sorpresa, otra vez por aquí – el maestro Zico saludo, aun sentado desde que su alumna salió.

Zed dio un cabeceo y termino entrando. Sus ojos examinaron los rincones, y agudizo el oído.

Sólo traje esto – enseñó la canasta- Micky me pidió que se lo diera a Roya, en agradecimiento por el desayuno.

¡Ah! dile a Miky que muchas gracias. Yo las recibiré - el viejo esturo las manos y vio al chico algo indeciso – y le daré las gracias a Roya cuando regrese.

¿No..esta? – preguntó dudoso.

No mi joven amigo, salió muy temprano con una canasta de comida – informó, dando media vuelta y poniendo la canasta de pan en la mesa - ¿venias a verla?

No – dijo rápido- anciano, ¿me ayudara?

¿Con Roya?

¡A eso no!

Si te refieres a lo otro, aún no he tenido ningún informe – tomó un sorbo de té – me temo que no podré ayudarte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Es muy lindo ¿verdad? – Roya tenía los pies descalzos dentro del frió líquido.

Bueno, no es que no aprecie la naturaleza, pero, si, es entretenido.

Eso no tiene nada que ver Khai – se enojó.

Te dije que no se mucho de la naturaleza. Pero solo de tus labios salen cosas lindas – halagó, sacándose de lo anterior.

No sé cómo es que no has podido hablar con ella, con lo dulce que eres, la tendrías a tus pies. A nosotras nos gusta que nos digan esas cosas, que nos tomen en cuenta, al menos que miren que existimos- dobló sus rodillas y las abrazo. – me siento celosa de ella Khai.

Hermosa, eso es lo que eres ¿te puedo confesar algo? - ella asintió – tú me gustas.

Roya levanto su rostro sorprendida.

¿De verdad? – preguntó apenada.

El asintió y se acercó. Dio un beso en su mejilla y junto sus frentes.

Si te hubiera conocido antes, otra cosa hubiera sido – aseguró muy confiado.

Entiendo, creo que en mi caso sería lo mismo- dijo y soltó un suspiro.

¿Hagamos algo, sí? – sugirió a la pelinegra. Tomó su mano y la levantó de golpe – si tú y yo, no tenemos a la personas que deseamos, ¿podríamos ser algo más?.

¡Ay Khai! Lo tuyo es muy probable que sí. Lo mío, es claro que no.

¿Lo prometemos? - insistió. Roya suspiro resignada.

Bien, prometido – y terminaron uniendo el dedo meñique.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya entraba la tarde, cuando ellos pasaban nuevamente por el puente tomados de la mano, como dos buenos amigos que no temían que los vieran de esa forma. No hacían nada malo. El afecto era mutuo.

Estoy que reviento, pero estuvo delicioso – miró a su lado y esbozo una sonrisa.

Me gusta que alguien le sepa tan rica mi comida, y no tenga que rogar para que la coma. – confesó Roya poco animada.

¡Yo rogaría por comerla! – dijo con una expresión hermosa en el rostro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Apresúrate.

Solo cierro y podremos irnos – aseguró Micky.

¡Micky, hasta mañana! – gritó Pinot

¡Adiós!

Listo, ahora podemos irnos – caminó a la par de Zed. Este no pronunciaba palabra alguna, pero eso ya no era raro. Raro seria que fuera como.. – Roya

¿Qué? – se detuvó de golpe.

Mira, ahí va – señaló el otro extremo de la amplia calle – va acompañada. Se le ve un poco…. ¿La lleva tomada de la mano?

Zed miró con detenimiento. Si se le veía cansada. Y al sujeto que la tomaba de la mano, también pudo verlo mejor.

Eso parece – asintió y siguió caminando sin tomar más atención.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡Ya llegue!

Bienvenida, noto que estas muy cansada – el anciano la examino.

Si, ¡me trajo caminando horrores de horas! , tomare un baño y me iré a dormir. – informó caminando hacia la salida.

Esta mañana estuvo aquí Zed.

Ah, ¿y que quería? – suspiró y dio media vuelta – ¿lo mismo de siempre?- Zico asintió.

Te trajo una canasta de pan.

Que considerado de su parte. Iré a tomar mi baño.- mencionó.

El agua caliente relajo su adolorido cuerpo y cerro sus ojos.

_Zed, también necesita un poco de ayuda ¿no lo crees? – había dicho el maestro_

"_Solo necesita encontrar_ _a la mujer que ama, para que sea completamente feliz"_

_Además, Zed no la quería a su lado, era obvio, le molestaba su presencia. Su mente solo iba dirigida a una persona. Sólo a una y ahí ella no entraba._

Le pondría las cosas fáciles y de paso a ella también. Ya no lo buscaría, aunque eso ocasionara un dolor punzante en su pecho.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Despertó muy temprano sin querer levantarse, hasta que el maestro le pidió que le hiciera el favor de llevar algo a Micky. Una canasta de comida, ella resignada, puso manos a la obra.

Esa mañana hacía mucho calor y el caminar por la calle no la hacía sentir mucho mejor. Al menos con su vestido blanco, muy ligero y cómodo, se sentía más ligera. Nunca se lo había puesto antes, de hecho jamás se había puesto uno. Llevaba su pelo en una coleta baja, apoyada sobre su hombro derecho, y unos broches en el cabello.

¡Buenos días! – saludó.

Buenos días Roya, me alegra verte por aquí.

Has madrugado hoy Micky – halagó la pelinegra.

Sí, tengo mucho trabajo, y el maestro Robes, pidió que a primera hora estuviera en la mansión.

Me alegro – caminó animada, tomando unos utensilios y dejando la canasta en la mesa. Pasaron escasos treinta minutos cuando Micky partía con su encargo, solo había tomado rápido una parte de su ración y salió corriendo. Con antes informarle que Zed seguía en su cuarto dormido. Pasaron diez minutos más cuando escucho ruido provenir de la planta alta y supo que ya estaba despierto. Subió por las escaleras a regañadientes. _¿Qué paso con eso de no rogarle?_

Buenos días – saludo. Él no contesto. – prepare el desayuno.

¿Podrías haber tocado antes de entrar? - sugirió con brusquedad.

Lo siento- se disculpó y cerró la puerta. _Ni siquiera me miro, ni si quiera un hola Roya, ya no has pasado por aquí a molestarme, un hola…te extrañe –_sonrío con amargura_-_Zed espero que tocara la puerta, aunque sería una estupidez cuando ya había entrado. Espero el golpe, pero no llego. Escucho pisadas bajar por las escaleras. Él se paró deprisa y abrió la puerta y bajo las escaleras.

Escuchó abrir la puerta y se dirigió a ella. Roya se detuvo al escuchar el ruido tras ella y dio media vuelta.

Zed la miro detenidamente y se volvía más notoria la incomodidad que sentía con la presencia de la mujer. Al menos eso vio en sus ojos cuando frunció el ceño. Roya dio un paso atrás. Si le molestaba verla, bueno, sería lo menos visible cerrando la puerta.

Prepare lo que…–se detuvo – lo deje entre unos platos – y cerró la puerta.

.-

.-

.-

_Por la noche_

Hoy Roya se veía muy botina – admitió el joven panadero – nunca la había visto con un vestido, debe de querer sorprender a su amigo ¿no crees?

No sé, eso es asunto de ella – se encaminó a su cuarto- buenas noches y abrió la ventana. Tomo asiento y contemplo las estrellas – Si, tenía que aceptarlo, apretó los puños. Inhalo. Y se encamino hacia la cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Te desperté? – preguntó apenado. Ella negó.

¿Sucede algo?

Era el turno de él en negar, mientras soltaba una agradable sonrisa mañanera.

Sólo quiero decirte que me ausentare unos días. Siendo como eres, te preocuparías y comenzarías a extrañarme – dijo en tono lastimero.

¡Ay, pero claro! – respondió exaltada, agradecida e irónica - lloraría por las calles, sin saber dónde podrías estar- sonrió – Gracia.

No hay de qué – sacó su lengua divertido – sólo serán un par de días, sólo eso.

Sonrieron, y se encaminaron hacia la salida. Él había bajado el par de escalones teniendo una distancia prudente. Ella había permanecido en el marco de la puerta, aun en camisón, al que no puso mucha atención, pues con su fiel amigo, no sentía vergüenza.

Bien, promete que te cuidaras – pidió la chica con semblante tranquilo. Él subió un escalón y tomó el rostro femenino entre sus frías manos. Se acercó un poco más para unir sus frentes y así, poder asentir al pedido de Roya. Dio un beso en su frente y de nuevo ya estaba a cierta distancia.

Ahora quiero que te metas a la cama, hace un poco de frió y tú solo sales a despedirme con eso puesto – le indicó con sonrisa traviesa – quien viera esto, pensaría que pase la noche aquí, y que salgo huyendo antes de que me descubran.

Ambos rieron.

oOoOoOoO

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Subió a toda prisa y cerro de un portazo. Furioso, no era la palabra que podría utilizar en esos momentos.

¡Maldición! – grito y se echó a la cama. Dio muchas vueltas, pero eso no lo tranquilizo. Dio un salto y bajo; espada en mano, dispuesto a entrenar, a sacar su frustración.

Buen ... –

¡No sé qué tienen de buenos! – respondió. Abrió la puerta y la azoto, dejando al panadero asombrado.

Vaya, si esta mañana salió de mejor humor – se dijo el oji miel.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Desde la partida de su mejor amigo hace apenas…¡increíblemente! unas horas, ya sentía que lo extrañaba sobrehumanamente. Se reprochó, cómo era posible que se sintiera tan patética sin la acompañada de Khai, sin sus chistes, sin sus comentarios amables hacia su persona, rogando por su comida, haciendo énfasis en lo linda que se le veía un vestido…!diablos! sí que lo echaba de menos. _¿Cómo es que él se había convertido en un salvavidas que jalar, cuando se sentía triste, desesperada y confundida? ¿Por qué diablos dejo que pasara eso?._ En tan poco tiempo se había convertido en una persona, después de Zico y Micky, claro, en quien podía confiar. Aunque a diferencia de los dos primeros, él conocía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando su dolido corazón y el sufrimiento que le gritaba cada vez que veía a la persona que lo provocaba.

¿Y Khai? – Miro hacia fuera - ¿ por qué no entra?

Ah, no, él está ausente de mí, por un par de días – Roya sonrió, terminado de entrar al establecimiento- el maestro Sebastián le encargo una misión, creo. Tardará solo un par de días.

Se te ve feliz – mencionó su amigo.

Después de ti, es con quien me paso mejor mi tiempo - respondió feliz, bien podría ser mi novio ¿no?.

¿Enserio? – preguntó dejando de lado una charola vacía - ¿te gusta?

Pues ..- guardo silencio, dejando salir un suspiro para después continuar- ¿no te agrada?

¡No, no! todo lo contrario, me cae muy bien – esbozó una sonrisa – pero…pensé que..- dijo casi en un susurro y se negó a continuar - ¿Qué te parece si en cuento vuelva, hacemos un día de campo? Así podremos saber mucho más de él ¿estás de acuerdo?

Pero no quiero que lo hagan sentir incomodo - mencionó Roya mirando con detenimiento los ojos miel de su amigo. Bien sabía que no se refería precisamente a "ellos". Pero esperó a que Micky lo entendiera.

¡Ah! no, no te preocupes, no creo que hiciera algo que pudiera avergonzarte con Khai.

En estos días no se ni que creer – se apoyó sobre el mueble roído de madera – pero, si tienes razón, ¿tú lo invitaras? – su amigo asintió – no se pierde nada, de todos modos el terminara negándose. _Como aquella vez._

.-_flash back_-

_Hace 4 semanas._

_Entraba muy animada, esperando que esa mañana Zed por fin decidiera acompañarle lejos de la casa. Hacia una semana que intentaba sacarlo, pero no lograba gran avance. No lograba entender como alguien era tan testarudo. Pero de algo estaba segura ella lo lograría. ¿Claro, por qué no? Se trataba de Roya, nunca le diría que no._

_Recordaba que pesaba demasiado esa canasta que traía en las manos, se había esmerado en cocinar, y esperaba que surtiera efecto al saber de qué se trataba todo eso. Casi rogó porque así fuera, no tenían mucho en haber llegado de su misión y él aún seguía algo.. Deprimido._

_Zed – llamó en voz baja desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¿Zed? – insistió, giró la perilla y entró. Zed estaba sentado frente a la ventana - ¿Por qué no me respondes? Te estoy hablando_

_¿Otra vez?_

_¿Otra vez qué? – volvió a preguntar._

_Ya te dije que no me molestes cuando estoy en mi cuarto, sino salgo es por algo Roya._

_La peli- negra sonrío sin tomar mucha importancia en la forma tan molesta en cómo le había hablado. Ya estaba acostumbrada._

_No es normal que pases aquí encerrado todo el día. ¿Estas enfermo? – le dijo acercándose._

_Ya te dije que no. Tengo muchas cosas que pensar y estando contigo, que se la pasa hablando y gritando, no dejan espacio para pensar en lo que me importa.._

Importante_– se dijo Roya. Esa fue la primera vez que imagino a la persona a quien sus pensamientos iban dirigidos -_

.-_fin flash back_ -

Roya esbozo una enorme sonrisa. En cuanto Khai regresara le contaría.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tú mismo viste que tan peligrosas podrían ser esas tierras sin compañía – tomó una taza de té – y más para una joven.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos, hasta que fue roto por la linda joven de ojos rubís que atravesaba el umbral con su típica sonrisa y su lindo vestido color beige.

¡Maestro..! – detuvó su caminar por segunda vez. Esa escena se le hizo conocida. Y como aquella vez. Él no se giró – perdón …

¿Roya puedes traernos otra taza de té? – pidió el anciano amable. Roya solo asintió.

Sólo pasaron escasos cinco minutos cuando de nuevo se encontraba en la entrada con bandeja en mano. Puso otra taza en la mesa y sirvió el líquido caliente. Desvió con cautela su mirada y se percató que la observaba con cierto enfado. Roya levanto una ceja. ¿Pues qué le había hecho ahora?

Hola – solo atinó a decir. Él ni siquiera contesto, y desvió nuevamente su mirada al anciano que tenía enfrente, lo que irrito a la joven.

¡Deberían dejarme ir a buscarla! – soltó Zed.

_Ah, con qué era eso – pensó la joven._Roya camino despacio a su lado, dejando en su camino un olor agradable a fresco y flores. El oji verde hizo una pausa, y la siguió discretamente con la mirada.

Maestro – llamo Roya -¿por qué no simplemente dejan que se vaya? Si tantos deseos tiene de irse.

¡Cállate Roya! – volteó Zed enojado por el comentario fuera de lugar – si tanto te molesta ver…

Maestro – se dirigió al anciano ignorando olímpicamente a Zed – ya estoy cansada de estar escuchando todos los días lo mismo desde hace casi cuatro semanas. Creo que no se han dado cuenta que lo desea bastante y sólo es cuestión de mirarlo para ver que es muy infeliz estando aquí – miró rápidamente al oji-verde, que la miraba muy serio- ¿por qué no simplemente le permiten que se vaya.. – sonrío, entre fastidiada, herida, cansada y harta –.. tal vez en una de esas se queda por allá y nos deja en paz…como solíamos estar antes que llegara.- soltó lo último casi en un susurro, más para ella que para los presentes. Sus miradas se mantuvieron por segundos, hasta que Roya salió del cuarto.

¿Se han peleado? – preguntó el viajo sabio. Zed aun miraba por donde la mujer había desaparecido, sin creer en lo que sus labios habían pronunciado.

…-….

Cayó sobre su cama, ocultando su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Mordió con fuerza su labio, haciendo una abertura donde un hilito de sangre escurrió cuesta abajo. Tomó una almohada y cubrió su rostro dejando escapar su llanto.

Le gustaba… Lo quería...Lo quería mucho. Pero la forma en como la miraba, como si le hubiera ofendido de alguna manera. La forma en como no hablaba, decía más que mil palabras.

_Tonta Roya, él nunca se fijaría en ti._

_Tonta Roya, sabiendo que algo mejor lo está esperando._

Imagino que él podría enamorarse de ella, después de todo llevaban tanto tiempo juntos…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pasado dos días después de aquel encuentro tan incómodo, no había puesto un pie en la humilde casa de sus amigos. Aunque muy dentro de ella le exigía ir unos momentos, aunque sea a ser echada una vez más por Zed y su mal humor. Quería saber si se encontraba bien.- suspiró - Otra vez, preocupándose por alguien que era obvio que no se preocupaba por ella ni un poquito, si así fuera, él mismo la hubiera pasado a visitar en estos días ¿no?...¿Qué más podía hacer con su vida? Siempre se la había pasado pegada literalmente a Zed, siempre de un lado a otro. Y ahora ni siquiera podía caminar en la misma calle.

Cruzo el puente con la mente abarrotada de pensamientos. Como ya era su costumbre, como cada mañana daba sus vueltas por su lugar favorito. Le servía para relajarse y de vez en cuando para entrenar, era sorprendente la paz que reinaba en ese lugar, ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes? siempre soplaba un viento muy agradable. Sus ojos seguían pegados al piso expectantes, como si algo estuviera a punto de salir de él y no quisiera perderse el momento.

Qué vida la tuya.

Roya levanto su cara pensativa. Giró y miró a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

Khai ..!Khai! - corrió.

Por lo que pude veo me extrañaste – contestó feliz respondiendo el efusivo abrazo.

Pues te diré – dijo torciendo de una forma chistosa la boca.

¡Vaya! ¡Sí que eres una mujer difícil! – se quejó el oji azul – deberías estar agradecida, vine tan rápido que resbale cuatro veces, choque con un chico que me mataba con la mirada, ¿y tú me recibes de esa forma tan fría?

Lo siento – regaló otra sonrisa aproximándose al quejumbroso de su amigo para darle otra cálida bienvenida.

Hola – habló una tercera voz a sus espaldas. – Khai que gusto verte de nuevo. – el mencionado sonrió, separándose de la jovencita que tenía en sus brazos – Roya ha estado muy triste sin ti, de echo podría decir que por tu culpa no ha pasado más tiempo conmigo.

¡Lo sabía! – el rubio se dirigió a la peli-negra- si me extrañaste. Eres una mentirosa – reclamó dando un golpecito en la cabeza de Roya, la que soltó un quejido – Micky también me da gusto verte – le saludó amable.

Pero, qué les parece si pasamos a la tienda podremos hablar mejor allí, que en medio de la calle – ofreció el panadero. Los tres miraron a las personas que les daban una que otra miradita recriminatoria por obstruir el paso.

Pero no pasó nada grabe ¿cierto? – preguntó angustiada pasando una taza con el líquido caliente.

Nada fuera de lo normal – aseguró tranquilo, aceptando la pequeña taza caliente

¿El maestro Sebastián está enterado? – preguntó Micky desde el otro lado de la mesa.

En cuanto llegamos, informamos el estado tan deplorable en que estaba la aldea – dio un sorbo – trajimos con nosotros a unos hombre en muy mal estado. Menciono que fueron atacados y saqueados por la noche. El maestro ya mando a un grupo para ayudar a las personas que aún están allí, que por desgracia ahora son más mujeres y niños.

_Buen día_ – se escuchó una campana del otro lado de la tienda.

Ah disculpen, Pinot no estará el día do hoy, tendré que dejarlos unos momentos – se disculpó y salió.

Bien, ahora que estamos solos – se apresuró a hablar Khai, sin perder el camino por donde había salido su amigo – cuéntame ¿Cómo va?

Igual, pero prefiero no hablar de eso ¿quieres? – pidió en una sonrisa – ya no tiene importancia, le llamaremos "asunto perdido". Mientras yo me moría por ir a verlo, seguro que él ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo – hizo una pausa dando un sorbo de la taza – mejor te contare que Micky planeo un día de campo. El cual claro, eres el invitado de honor.

¿Enserio? ¿Y a qué se debe tal sorpresa? – preguntó divertido - ¿no confían en mí? ¿tan pronto quieren que formalicemos? – Roya se estiro para dar un golpe en su antebrazo. - ¡auch! Eso duele mi bella dama.

No te hagas el gracioso. Dime si podrás asistir.

Pues claro, si lo planearon para mí, ¡claro que podré! – esbozó una deslumbrante sonrisa. Roya le miro detenidamente, en definitiva Khai era único, siempre radiante, feliz, tan directo, nada tímido, siempre expresando sus pensamientos y sentimientos, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación más oscura. ¿Habitación? Simplemente su corazón rebozaba de alegría con su sonrisa..Con su compañía. No pudo evitar pensar en Zed, y compararlos, sabía que estaba mal hecho pero no podía evitarlo, eran como el agua y el aceite. En definitiva nada que ver uno con el otro.

¿Crees que él ira? – mencionó curioso, sacando a Roya de sus pensamientos. Meditó por unos momentos perdiendo su mirada rubí por la venta.

No, no lo creo – suspiró – te aseguro que se quedara encerrado en su cuarto, molesto, como siempre, sólo pensando en dónde puede encontrarla. Y si Micky lo invita, él se negara rotundamente.

Vaya, pensé que podría conocer a mi rival – dijo divertido. La chica solo sonrió.

¿Te parece si quedamos con Micky? – habló la chica olvidando el asunto de Zed.

Estoy más que dispuesto – estiró la mano en forma galante para ayudarla a levantar, y salir por donde minutos atrás el joven panadera había desaparecido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Un picnic ..?

Así es, ya te lo había comentado Zed – reclamó indignado Micky por la poca atención que le había puesto.

Ah, por eso estas preparando todo esto – mencionó desde la entrada de madera – y seguramente Roya tuvo la magnífica idea ¿no?

Bueno, de hecho, yo le di la opción y estas cordialmente invitado – Micky dijo amablemente. Zed desvió su mirada a través de la ventana de madera roída y negó con la cabeza- Ja, vaya sí que tenía razón – sonrió nuevamente y metió los panes dentro del horno –bien – dijo animado -No es nada grande, deberías pensarlo, solo estaremos seis personas, siete, si tú aceptas – el peli-plateado no regreso la mirada, a lo que Micky entendió como un NO insista_s_ - bueno, espero que a Khai le guste, Roya me comento nada de sus gustos, debí preguntarles esta mañana cuando pasaron a la tienda. De hecho no sé si come mucho.. creo que será mejor preparar otro poco más. – hablaba distraído.

Zed regreso la mirada perdida a su amigo.

¿Quién?

¿Mm? Ah, ¿no te lo dije? – habló mientras daba media vuelta para dejar una charola - Esto lo hice porque queremos conocer mejor a Khai. Han pasado tanto tiempo juntos, y veo que se llevan de maravilla, cuando le comente esto a Roya le pareció una estupenda idea, se puso tan feliz y…¿Zed?

Pero él ya había salido por la puerta

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡Oh, Micky, me encantan los días de campo! – habló eufórica la chica de pelo café a su lado - ¡gracias por invitarme!

¡Enserio! – dijo emocionado y sonrojado- cuando quieras haremos otro Pinot -

¿No te lo dije? – mencionó la oji rubí, al chico rubio.

Vaya, pensé que si vendría, es al único que no he visto – mencionó tomando la canasta de la mano de su amiga – antes de formalizar, tengo que conocer a toda la familia ¿no?

Roya soltó una carcajada.

Fue una estupenda idea mi joven amigo – felicitó Zico a Micky – hace años que no salimos todos juntos ¿no es así mi viejo amigo?

Por supuesto – dijo el maestro Sebastián, mientras miraba a ambos lados – aunque no veo al revoltoso de Zed.

Ya lo conoces mi viejo camarada, él podría saltar ahora mismo de un árbol – se burló el anciano - ¿si le mencionaron que saldríamos? – preguntó a su joven alumna. Ella sólo encogió los hombros y siguió charlando animada con su acompañante.

Ah, él pues …

¿Yo qué?

¿Zed..?

Caminan muy lento – anunció, los miró y caminó delante de ellos.

¡Que sorpresa! – exclamó bajito.

¿Qué es sorpresa Khai? – preguntó entre sorprendida y confundida de que Zed haya aparecido. _Esto era extraño_, pensó, _¿el mundo se terminaría?_

Es el mismo – respondió- choque con él cuando fui a verte el día que llegue.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaban sentados entre los grandes árboles, que brindaban su sombra amables. La brisa soplaba generosa. Los dos sabios charlaban animadamente. Pinot y Micky se daban sonrisas tímidas. Mientras Khai sonreía dulce a la joven a su lado, y ella regresaba el gesto. En tanto Zed, había estado durante toda comida callado, sólo respondiendo lo necesario, sólo mirando con interés.

Zed, te quiero presentar a Khai – su tono era amable y serio, pues no sabía cómo comportarse frente a él después de aquella tarde. De hecho podría jurar que hasta cierto punto, se sentía nerviosa y alegre por verlo.

Hola – saludó el rubio estirando su mano desde el otro extremo del mantel. Roya trago por unos momentos al ver que el oji-verde no respondía al amable gesto de su compañero – soy Khai, soy alumno del maestro Sebastián – sonrió tranquilo, solo esperando- me han contado mucho de ti.

Zed saco una sonrisa tonta de sus labios.

¿A sí? – tomó la mano del oji azul y miro a Roya – Zed, no soy originario de Templar, y no necesito un maestro.

Roya levanto una ceja incrédula. ¿Estaba presumiendo de ser superior?

Sí, eso también me contaron – afirmó el joven simpático – mi querida Roya me lo ha dicho todo – sonrió y desvió su mirada a su amiga.

Entonces han de pasar mucho tiempo juntos ¿no es así? – preguntó con mucha seriedad

Pues no tanto como quisiera- respondió sincero, sacándose otra sonrisa conquistadora de los labios- Pero el tiempo que paso con ella, me es suficiente.

Zed miro fugazmente a una sonrojada chica y regreso su mirada verde a los azules del amigo, quien lo miraba sin pestañar.

Con que eso haces – se dirigió a Roya, sin quitar su mirada de la azul – si te queda tanto tiempo para verlo, ¿por qué no te pones a entrenar ?Te hace mucha falta, solo estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Khai sonrió.

¿Perdiendo? No, está conmigo, no lo pierde en ningún momento. Hago que.. – hizo una pausa, estirando una esquina de sus delgados labios-..se divierta.

Roya miraba sin entender a qué iba todo eso.

¡Ah, pero claro! Mi linda estudiante, pasa mucho con este joven – habló Zico divertido, llamando la atención de todos – debería de estar molesto contigo Sebastián.

¿A sí? No veo ningún problema con que los jóvenes se vean – miró a los chicos – ¿o tengo que preocuparme? – fijó su vista en su joven estudiante – Khai, no quiero que te sobrepases con la linda Roya.

¡Maestro! – se exaltó la mencionada. -¡c-cómo piensa eso! ¡Khai di algo!

Nunca lo haría maestro – sonrió tranquilo, sin ningún ápice de nerviosismo – tengo que respetarla hasta formalizar.

¿¡De verdad!? – se emocionó Pinot con la noticia - ¿formalizaran?

¡Khai! - gritó una Roya sonrojada. Todos los demás sonrieron ante la broma, mientras uno ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo alguno por sonreír.

..-….-….-…

¿Tú qué crees?

¿De qué?

Bueno, creo que me odia – respondió Khai.

¡Ah! No te preocupes, en estos días creo que odia a todo el mundo, no te sientas ofendido por eso – animó – si te sirve de consuelo, el maestro Zico te adora, Micky y Pinot les caes bien.

.-…..-

¿Qué piensas de esto?

Pasará lo que tenga que pasar – sonrió despreocupado – ellos forjaran su destino.

Veo que se llevan muy bien – meditó un momento – ¿crees que podrían..?

No lo sé mi viejo amigo, no lo sé..

.-….-

Ah, es muy apuesto ¿no lo crees Micky?

Bueno, de eso no lo sé Pinot – contestó sofocado – pero es muy agradable..

Caballeroso, amable, simpático y buen mozo. – continuó la chica con la lista – ellos bien podrían ¿no?

.-…-…..-

Caminó lejos, era inevitable cuando eran tan entusiastas por el aquel chico. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para que sus oídos se hicieran sordos. Estaba recostado en una rama del árbol más alejado cuando vio, al supuesto chico alejarse de su, _bueno,_ _no sabía decir_ _que era, ¿ex- amiga? s_ola.

Veo que te la estás pasando bien.

¡Ah! Zed, si, muchas gracias, todos ustedes son muy amables – sonrió.

En especial Roya. – Zed lo miro y Khai afirmó.

En especial ella – miró por donde se había perdido la joven mujer – se ha vuelto muy especial para mí – regresó su mirada azul y continuó- creo que lo mismo que tú has de sentir por ella. Es tan amable y linda, siempre tan llena de energía. ¿Es envidiable no lo crees?

Zed solo se limitó a sentir.

Pero era a ti, al que quería conocer, todo el mundo me habla de ti. Confieso que me sentía intrigado. Aunque no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar.

Bueno, ya me conoces – se limitó a decir.

Y también confieso – sonrió divertido – que llegue a sentir un poco de celos. Roya habla mucho de ti –Zed sonrió y Khai miró – aunque, de un tiempo para acá, lo ha dejado de hacer.

El oji-verde se limitó a elevar los hombros al aire, en señal de despreocupación.

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – habló el alumno de Sebastián con voz pausada y tranquila

Sólo si yo te puedo hacer otra – contestó con otra pregunta el dueño de Amil Gaoul.

¿Ustedes son sólo amigos ciertos? – preguntó Khai con cierta precaución.

Zed examinó al chico rubio parado frente a él, con mucha confianza en sí mismo. Y sólo asintió.

¡Ah qué bien! bueno, al principio creí, dime tonto, que podría existir cierta atracción entre tú y Roya, fue la impresión que me dio por la forma en cómo se expresaba, pero después de que me platico de cierta chica – hizo una pausa para examinar su rostro - por lo que me dijo, supe que estaba en un error y que ustedes solo eran buenos amigos.

Si ella lo dejo claro ¿para que preguntármelo? - formuló Zed.

Khai hizo más largos sus labios, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

Solo quería estar..seguro – soltó casi en un susurro, cambiando su expresión alegre a una seria, casi retadora. – quería saber si existía algún reto que se interpusiera en mi camino.

El Shard Caster solo observo el cambio repentino sin hacer gesto alguno. Sabía bien a que se refería.

Ninguno..- contestó con la misma seriedad – ahora si te parece bien.. ¿Dónde la conociste?

A pues – meditó unos segundos llevando una mano a la barbilla – ah fue una estupenda tarde, hace casi ya 2 semanas. Ella iba caminando muy distraída por la vereda que limita el pueblo – sonrió- recuerdo que llevaba un lindo vestido color crema, como olvidarlo, se veía preciosa, tanto, que tuve que detenerla y decírselo – miró al dueño de Amil Gaoul sin expresión alguna, Khai estiro más su sonrisa – Roya por supuesto se puso de mil colores y estuvo a punto de golpearme. Le pedí disculpas y dije que para recompensar mi error, la acompañaría amablemente hasta su casa. Recuerdo que tanta fue mi insistencia que ella solo me sonrió y acepto mi compañía. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa, cuál fue mi sorpresa que mi maestro salía de ella, y saludaba a mi adorable compañera. Fue el maestro Sebastián quien me dijo que era protegida del gran maestro Zico y me dio su nombre – desvió su mirada azul a la dulce Roya – el cual te confesare no olvide desde aquella vez – volvió su atención al chico que no había despegado ni un segundo la suya – al siguiente día me presente de nuevo en su puerta, rogando por que saliera conmigo, y bueno heme aquí. Funciono ¿no?. Ahora ya puedo pasar más tiempo con mi linda Roya y con ustedes, claro – se apresuró a aclarar - ¿algo más?.

Zed negó, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los árboles sin decir a donde iba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Qué tanto hablaban? – formuló algo confundida. Cuando él la dejo sola, ella sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando decidió voltear y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Zed tapaba el paso, y por lo que vio estaban teniendo una conversación - Cuando te vi con él, pensé que podría estar siendo grosero, por eso me acerque.

No- movió efusivo la cabeza- nada de eso, sólo teníamos una plática amigable

¿De verdad? ¿Me lo juras? – preguntó no muy convencida -Porque si no es así, en este momento le pido que te de una disculpa –aseguró encaminándose por donde habían venido.

¡Roya! – la detuvo tomando su antebrazo - ¿no me crees?

A ti sí – frunció el ceño – a él no.

Que desconfiada eres – sonrió- juro que solo teníamos una charla amistosa. Cuando iba por un poco de agua me lo tope y la plática surgió, solo eso.

¿De qué..?

Khai soltó una carcajada.

_De algo que por lo visto nos importa a ambos_ – habló bajito – a, solo le contaba cómo nos conocimos.

¡Le contaste eso! – se alarmo – que pena, ¿nunca lo olvidaras verdad? – el rubio negó graciosamente.

No olvidare que me derramaste en todo mi traje la comida, y todo por venir distraída, casi pasaste sobre mí y no te diste cuenta – se quejó – si no es porque te grito ni volteas a verme. Y para colmo de males, tuve que caminar por toda la calle oliendo a comida hasta tu casa para poder limpiar mi ropa.

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente al recordar dicho suceso que hizo que se conocieran. Algo de lo que Roya estaba sumamente feliz y de lo cual daba gracias por haberlo puesto en su camino. Aunque solo fuera para ensuciarlo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿y bueno? Que les parecio..lo hice con todas las ganas del mundo, aunque para el tercero, espero y me aguanten, mi ¬¬# veloz computadora, está fallando mucho, y se traba constantemente y así me es imposible escribir cuatro hojas seguidas y la inspiración se me va cuando eso pasa. Además tengo otro fic muy abandonado, plis! ténganme paciencia.

Me dio mucho gusto saber que si (increíble) hubo alguien que leyera el fic (jajaja..Emoción T_T). espero y este siga siendo de su agrado.. muchas gracias por leerlo, hacen que le ponga más animo!

prettycherrystar16 : lo siento, de verdad, espero que en este capítulo, no sea tan problemático. Sorry, gracias por leerme.

Suki-saku :que bueno que te gusto, espero , este también te agrade. Y perdón si demore mucho jaja.


	3. Pedazos

UN BREVE INSTANTE

..-..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Esta mañana también entrenaras?

Sí. No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer que eso – rascó su cabeza irritado – hasta que el viejo diga lo contrario.

Qué bien, me alegra ver que ya no te quedas más en tu cuarto mirando por la ventana - hablaba muy animado por el rumbo que comenzaba a dar todo. Si todo seguía como ahora, volvería a como era antes. Los tres de nuevo – sonrío- bueno, los cuatro, por que Khai ya era uno de ellos. Aunque realmente al que no se le veía junto a ellos era Zed, pero esperaba que eso cambiara, Roya se pondría muy feliz - ¡Oh! Es cierto - exclamó llamando la atención del oji verde- tengo una idea, ¿por qué no le pides que te acompañe? Estoy seguro que se pondrá muy contenta al verte.

Zed frunció el ceño no muy convencido de la idea.

Ahora que lo pienso – se llevó una mano a la barbilla, meditando las palabras que rondaban por su cabeza – la última vez que la viste fue aquella vez ¿cierto? – Formuló, al tiempo que soltaba su mentón y lo apuntaba con el dedo índice – pero, ella tampoco ha venido por aquí – guardó silencio unos segundos - ¡ah, bueno! También podría ser que está muy ocupada con Khai, sí, eso podría ser. Se por el maestro Sebastián que Khai la hace de mentor.

El dueño de Amil Gaoul sorbió de su taza, limitándose a escuchar atento y calmado la información que su fiel amigo le proporcionaba. Aunque por unos momentos su voz se hizo difusa y se trasladó aquella ocasión, aquella platica tan amigable con el "nuevo" amigo.

_Hace una semana._

_- flash back-_

_¿Ustedes son solo amigos ciertos? – preguntó Khai con cierta precaución._

_Zed examino al chico rubio parado frente a él, con mucha confianza en sí mismo. Y sólo asintió._

_¡Ah qué bien! bueno, al principio creí, dime tonto, que podría existir cierta atracción entre tú y Roya, fue la impresión que me dio por la forma en cómo se expresaba, pero después de que me platico de cierta chica – hizo una pausa para examinar su rostro - por lo que me dijo, supe que estaba en un error y que ustedes solo eran buenos amigos._

_- Flash back-_

Oye..- llamó Micky.

..¿Sí?

Creo que Khai es una persona agradable, aprecia mucho a Roya y la cuida bastante ¿tú qué piensas?

Aja.. como digas- contestó distante observando a través de la ventana las nubes que se iban formando.

Cuando fuimos al día de campo, pude observar que te cayó muy bien. Estabas hablando con él – sonrió – por lo general siempre tomas distancia y nunca participas en las conversación. ¿De qué platicaban?

Nada importante – contestó como si la plática lo aburriera. Se levantó y se despidió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡Oh vamos, a este paso te ganare! Sé que puedes – animó.

L-lo..dices.. porque. – jaló aire – porque tú...tú eres muy bueno.

Tú también lo eres, solo que – sacó una sonrisa burlona – yo soy hombre, y debo ser más fuerte.

¡Cállate! – gritó ofendida propiciándole un golpe en el costado, no tan fuerte como hubiera deseado al menos para bajarle los humos.

¡Jaja! ¡Lo ves, lo ves! ¡continua así, y lograras darme algún día! – se mofo, mientras corría por su vida –

¡Te odio Khai!

Jaja ¡claro que no! ¡Me quieres y mucho! ¡Sé que no puedes vivir sin mí! - contestaba a gritos, dando zancadas por toda la zona de entrenamiento.

¡YA NO TE MUEVAS!

¿Estás loca? Si no corro, me mataras.

…_.Tiempo después_…..

Corres rápido – halagó mientras colgaba de una rama de una árbol su camisa mojada.

Te dije que te alcanzaría.

Si – sonrío y se dirigió a sentarse junto a Roya, bajo la acogedora sombra de un árbol. Así pasaron unos minutos en silencio, sólo disfrutando de la fresca brisa, escuchando el constante choque de las hojas y su sonido al hacerlo, la tranquilidad que los rodeaba.

¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos? – pregunto Roya, casi recriminándose por romper el agradable silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Podrían pasar horas en silencio con él y no se molestaría, era agradable.

Pareciera como si fueran años – respondió casi en un susurro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, deleitándose con el momento. Él, también podría estar así toda la eternidad.

Sí..años – cerró sus ojos. Apoyando su mejilla blanca en el hombro fornido de su compañero.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡En hora buena!

Anciano no es para que exageres – dijo irritado. El hombre canoso sonrío.

Lo sé – se acercó y palmeo su espalda, invitándolo a pasar a su humilde hogar - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Solo pasaba..- miró al viejo con mirada suspicaz – a saludarlo.

Me alegra oír eso – señaló una silla, invitándolo a sentarse – extrañábamos tu presencia por aquí. Pero me has ahorrado un viaje – Zed le regalo una mirada interrogante – ¿has escuchado de los refugiados, cierto? - el chico asintió, al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente al sabio - necesito unas manos fuertes y jóvenes para este trabajo.

Y quiere mi ayuda..

En efecto – sonrió.

Bien, no tengo mucho que hacer en estos días –le miró levantando una ceja – y gracias a usted, así seguirá.

Es mejor te mantengas ocupado, que pensando en cosas innecesaria – dijo más tranquilo.

¡Se equivoca! Encontrare la manera de ir por ella, siempre cumplo lo que prometo, y ella no será la excepción – dijo acalorado. No era de las personas que se retractaba.

Zico asintió.

Lo sé – sonrío - ¡ah! es cierto ¿Por qué no vas donde Roya, en estos momentos se encuentra cerca del camino que da al siguiente pueblo. Y ya que estas por allí – entregó una pequeña canasta –dale esto, creo que lo olvido, salió tan deprisa que no se di cuenta.

Pero …

Anda, anda, se te hará tarde

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Y ya te confesaste? – preguntó con la cabeza apoyada aun en su hombro.

No, aunque no lo creas me pone nervioso saber que me podría rechazar – confesó apenado.

¿A ti? ¡No lo puedo creer! – soltó una carcajada

No te burles, si estas peor que yo – se defendió sacando una risita – y a todo esto, la última vez que lo vimos fue casi una semana ¿no?. Pensé que seguiría con nosotros después de aquello

¿Por qué pensaste semejante cosa Khai? – levantó el rostro confundida – estamos hablando de: _cumpliré mi promesa hasta que me muera. Y no me importa nada de mí alrededor, sólo una chica._

Khai encogió los hombros.

Bueno si lo pones de esa manera – levantó divertido su mano, proporcionándole un coscorrón en la frente de la chica- Pensé tontamente que podría hacer una diferencia

¿Una diferencia? - parpadeó confundida

Pensé que había dado una buena impresión – suspiró, mientras empujaba un mechón rebelde- le hable de mis múltiples habilidades, de mis elogios en el campo de batalla. Pensé que entrenaríamos de vez en cuando juntos, para ver quién era el mejor en "ciertos campos" – miró a Roya pícaramente – de hecho, casi lo rete.

¿Mm? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Pero creo que no entendió absolutamente nada- levantó las manos al aire estirándose - ¿Qué le vamos hacer?.

Veo que estas algo desilusionado por ello- apuntó Roya. Khai le miró divertido.

Sólo..un poco, me esforzare más la próxima vez- sus ojos azules brillaron con el sol.

Ay Khai, ¿quieres que haya una segunda vez? – dijo resignada - No sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero creo que no fue mutua la admiración.

¿Tú crees?

¡Claro que lo creo! – dijo asombrada de la lentitud de su amigo -¿Qué no te percataste de la mirada que traía?

Khai meditó un par de minutos, por alguna razón extremadamente feliz.

Mm no, sinceramente no.

¡No lo quieras defender, sé que te diste cuenta!

No lo estoy defendiendo –aclaró – además me dijiste que así se comportaba últimamente. Y dime tonto, pero tuve la vaga impresión que conmigo podría cambiar – soltó una vez más aquella sonrisa cómplice.

Roya movió pesada la cabeza, negándose a escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Khai era asombroso, aunque Zed le mandara sus miradas de ¿odio? ¿Por qué diablos tendría que odiarlo? Su compañero no le guardaría rencor.

¿No lo has visto?

Ahm, no y no quiero hablar de ello – se apresuró a hablar – mejor dime porque no has avanzado.

Pues porque paso mucho tiempo contigo –le recriminó – si me quedo solo, será por tu culpa y ahora sí, tendré que pensar en casarme contigo.

¡Oye…!- le miró frunciendo el ceño – pero no lo diga como si fuera una tragedia.

¿Y cómo lo puedo llamar entonces? Sino como una verdadera tragedia – soltó la carcajada, al tiempo que se levantaba para correr de la furia que corría tras él-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caminaba a paso lento, no muy convencido de adonde se dirigía. No estaba en sus planes ir a dejar comida. Se hubiera negado como solía hacerlo, pero el anciano había sido mucho más rápido y astuto. Y ahora por su lentitud, la hacía de repartidor.

Cruzo el pequeño río y pudo escuchar..¿Gritos?

_¡No! ¡Déjame!_

Se detuvo mirando entre los árboles, como esperando algún movimiento peligroso. ¿Qué esa no era el lugar donde Roya se encontraba? – abrió desmesurado sus ojos verdes – pego carrera, esquivando ramas y rocas.

_¡Detente!_

Su mirada seguía fija al frente, esperando el momento de ver aquella escena. Podía ver el claro del bosque, allí es donde se encontraba. Soltó la canasta y saco su espada. Desde el momento que le hablaron del supuesto fabuloso nuevo amigo de la chica, sabía que no era una persona de confiar, algo le decía que permaneciendo mucho tiempo cerca de ella no terminaría nada bien. ¡Si se atrevía a tocarla!

Paro en seco cuando estuvo fuera de aquel follaje verde, y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo.

Khai, eso me dolió – se quejó, sobándose la cabeza – y contigo encima me haces difícil respirar – lo empujó.

Chillona – sonrió y por un momento quedo serio.

¡Bájate! Estas muy pesado – pataleó, pero Khai al parecer estaba perdido.- ¿Khai? – llamó bajito - ¿Qué..?

El rubio salió de su trance, sonriéndole divinamente. Se inclinó, apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre el césped, a los costados de la cabeza negra. Roya parpadeo repetidas ocasiones, sin entender por qué se aproximaba peligrosamente con esa sonrisa.

¿K-khai…? – levantó apresurada las manos sobre su pecho, empujando cualquier intento de cercanía. Pero él al parecer no se detenía - ¡KHAI..!

¿Me puedes explicar que estás haciendo?- preguntó con voz tranquila y pausada, mientras apuntaba peligrosamente la espada al cuello del rubio, el que había detenido su avance.

Zed.. – exhaló Roya que lo miraba asombrada de que se hubiera materializado precisamente ahí. Zed la miró y frunció el ceño, para luego tomar por el hombro al sujeto que estaba justo encima de la delgada figura y apartarlo con brusquedad.

Se inclinó y examinó a la peli-negra que lo miraba expectante. Acto seguido la tomo por el brazo ayudándola a levantarse. Escuchó que saludaban, pero ni siquiera volteó.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó sin despegar su mirada de la chica.

¿Eh? – ¿_qué si estaba bien? Pues claro que estaba bien, ¿por qué no estarlo?-_ ahm, ¿sí?- contestó no muy segura. Zed regresó su dura mirada al chico que simplemente regalaba una de sus más bellas sonrisas.

Explícate- exigió serio, mientras se aproximaba peligrosamente a Khai, que lo esperaba sin miedo alguno.

¿Explicarme? ¿Qué quieres que explique? – puso cara de estar pensando - ¡ah! si, pues nos encontrábamos practicando, hasta que tú llegaste

¿Encima de ella? – señaló.

Roya que se encontraba a las espaldas del de la gabardina roja, comprendió a qué se refería

¡Zed! – corrió y se puso frente a él, llevando sus manos al pecho del peli blanco e impedir su avance - es que me caí…bueno de hecho..¡Khai me lanzo sin pudor alguno! – corrigió mirando por el rabillo del ojo al nada preocupado "maestro".

No me pareció que sólo estuvieran entrenando – mencionó sin quitar la mirada verde de la azul –te escuche gritar – miró a Roya que asentía. Entonces no había estado equivocado. Levanto nuevamente su mirada, dispuesto a avanzar.

Espera – pidió tomando sus manos, las cuales coloco en sus ropas húmedas – me lanzo al lago, por eso grite.

No te preocupes, no le hacía nada malo… – Khai estiró sus labios –.. Aun

Zed levanto una ceja irritado.

Ven – ordenó tomándola por el brazo, arrastrándola hacia una enorme roca – quítate eso.

¡¿Q-qué?!

¡Quítatelo! – y la empujo detrás de la roca. Se sacó apresurado su gabardina y la lanzo a la joven - ponte eso – ordenó.

Roya miraba perpleja la prenda roja en sus manos. Le quedaría un poco holgada, pero que importaba.

¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó en voz alta.

Olvidaste una canasta, el anciano me pidió que la trajera.

¿Canasta? – estaba confundida. Ya había traído una canasta. Abrocho el ultimo botón y salió. – no olvide ninguna canasta

Zed regreso su mirada en cuanto escucho su voz más cerca. Roya pudo ver que la miraba detenidamente. Levanto los brazos a los lados.

Me queda algo grande – sonrió tímida. No tenía una plática con él desde hace tiempo, y no sabía cómo abordar cualquier tema.

Es obvio, pero servirá para que no te resfríes.

¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasa ahí? ¡Recuerden que aún sigo aquí! – gritó muy calmado desde su lugar debajo del árbol - ¡ese tipo de cosas sólo se hacen por las noches!

Roya miro a Zed de mil colores. _¡Ese maldito de Khai!_

¿Qué decías de la canasta? – preguntó oji-verde ignorando el comentario del sujeto-

No olvide ninguna canasta, traje la mía – señaló el camino dónde una canasta yacía bajo la sombra del árbol, y Zed la siguió con la mirada.

_Ese viejo mentiroso..- maldigo Zed –_ Vamos – _quiero desquitarme con alguien._

Ella asintió y le siguió desde atrás.

Te ves muy linda – halagó el oji azul- y tú – refiriéndose a Zed que aún lo miraba serio- ya no estás tan molesto ¿verdad? – Sonrío- Me alegra verte de nuevo.

Como digas..

((_Silencio))_

El ambiente se sentía tan tenso que le costaba respirar. Suspiró resignada. Sólo esperaba que no se quedara más tiempo. De hecho era el momento de recordarle que tenía que irse.

Bueno..– habló como que no queriendo la cosa – gracias ...

¿Entrenamos..? – sugirió Khai.

¡Que!..-ella se tensó - ..Ehm, yo, yo creo…

Por supuesto..- aceptó el dueño del espíritu Ki.

¡No! ..esperen – se alarmó.

((_Estornudo))_((_Estornudo))_

Ambos chicos voltearon.

Perfecto, Roya en esas condiciones no podrá seguir, y me gustaría probar mis habilidades contigo – sugirió el oji azul.

No hay problema – se encogió de hombros- sé que no es muy buena.

¡Oye! – gritó ofendida.

Si, de hecho me preocupa lastimarla cuando peleo con ella.

¡Khai! ¡No soy tan débil!

Como digas princesa.

¡No me digas así!

Bien princesa, no te muevas y enseguida regresamos – guiñó el ojo seductoramente. Zed miro al chico levantando una ceja. Miró a Roya y caminó hacia el claro, donde comenzaría su "pelea".

Te dijo que no la llamaras así – soltó en un murmullo.

¿Te moleta? – hizo una mueca retadora – perdón, pero intento demostrar mi enorme afecto. Espero y no te cause ningún inconveniente – sonrío – como ya te dije antes, me gustan los retos. Como su amigo que eres, espero y comprendas.

Roya miro a los chicos alejarse. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió bajo el árbol, donde minutos antes estaba con Khai. Dio un largo suspiro y observó a cada uno desde su esquina. Se estaban mirando muy fijamente. Abrazo sus rodillas, cerró los ojos y percibió el aroma en la gabardina. Qué bien olía – sonrió apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de la gabardina – ¡Eso está mal! debería estar molesta con Zed y no haber recibido nada. Casi estaba segura que aquella vez en el picnic el oji- verde fue grosero con Khai, y aunque no le dijera nada por amabilidad, seguro que así fue.

¡Prepárate!

Ambos corrían, espada en mano a su encuentro. El choque de ellas hizo a la peli-negra despertar de su ensueño. Miró a los combatientes que se enfrascaban en su pelea, que aunque fuera solo un entrenamiento, daba la impresión que eran enemigos a muerte. Eso era una pelea de verdad.

Se habían separado por unos segundos, mientras lanzaban char´s de fuego y agua y volvían a saltar para dar el golpe final, el cual no llegaba, pues siempre era detenido por el contrario hábilmente. Puedo ver a Khai soltar un char eléctrico, el cual fue esquivado ágilmente por Zed que se cubría con el escudo y lanzaba al tiempo otro de fuego.

Eres bueno, Shard caster – halagó el alumno del maestro Sebastián.

Zed no contesto, pero debía admitir que ese sujeto le estaba dando una buena pelea.

Khai dio una estocada en el costado del contrincante, la que fue, una vez más rechazada ágil por el peli-blanco, que lo miraba con mucha seriedad.

Me pregunto el porqué de tanta pasión en el combate – sonrió – ¿o es que acaso así sueles entrenar?

Deja de hablar y pelea.

Vaya, cuanta seriedad – golpeó su estómago con el mango de la espada - ¿o es que estas molesto?

Zed levanto la espada dispuesto a lastimar el brazo del impertinente chico, y lograr que soltara la espada para terminar de una vez con aquel encuentro.

¡Eso estuvo cerca! – miró sus ropas con un rasguño – fue un buen movimiento. Espero que no hayas querido en verdad lastimarme.

Ambos respiraban agitados, eso ya había durado bastante, y por lo que se veía, ninguno estaba dispuesto a decir basta.

Te ves cansado – observó Khai.

Preocúpate por ti – contestó agitado.

¿Espíritus? – sugirió para terminar con la pelea pronto – me gustaría ver con mis ojos al gran Amil Gaoul

No es necesario que lo veas – esbozó una sonrisa de arrogancia – si pronto terminara esto.

¿Tan seguro estas? – preguntó emocionado.

¿Quieres verlo? – retó. Ambos sonrieron. Tomaron fuerza y estaban a punto de tomar carrera por última vez.

¡OIGAN!

Ambos detuvieron la carrera, mirando el camino por donde salía la dulce voz.

¿Cuánto tiempo seguirán con lo mismo? llevan media mañana así – los miro seria –ambos son fuertes ¿contentos?

No te enojes princesa – se disculpó Khai que de un momento a otro había cambiado su expresión seria, a una más animado y amable. Y Zed había percibido aquello, junto a Roya era toda caballerosidad, pero cuando estaba frente a él, se trasformaba en alguien muy distinto, como queriendo hacerle enojar, retarlo, molestarlo de alguna manera. Khai regreso su mirada. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada – Te han salvado, debes darle las gracias.

No – corrigió ofreciéndole la misma mirada - tú debes agradecerle.

Ambos sonrieron.

¡Por favor, comamos!

Roya suspiro por octava vez en todo el día. Hubiera preferido no invitarlo a comer, pero hubiera sido demasiado grosero de su parte – movió la cabeza – bueno ¿de qué se preocupaba? En cuanto le sirviera la rechazaría y se marcharía, aunque por desgracia tendría que regresar temprano por la mañana para devolver su gabardina.

Arremango la única manga para no ensuciarla y comenzó a sacar el alimento de la canasta. Los chicos que ya estaban sentados, uno de su lado, esperaban pacientes. Roya sentía sus mejillas arder, por alguna extraña razón se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, el silencio era incómodo. Espero a que al menos Khai dijera una broma para romper aquel ambiente. Miró por el rabillo a su amigo y lo que vio la dejo ¿asombrada? Estaba ¿serio?..pero no la miraba, él miraba.. – desvío con cautela su mirada –.. a Zed. Lloro internamente. ¿Ahora que le había hecho, que hasta Khai se había puesto serio? Volvió a mirar al rubio, que ahora le sonreía plácidamente.

¿Te pasa algo?

Roya negó apresurada. Miró con cautela a Zed que ya estaba apoyado en el tronco. Frunció el entrecejo ¿Qué no se pensaba ir?

Toma, espero te guste – ofreció primero al alumno del maestro Sebastián. Tenía que ir a la segura, él no la rechazaría y bueno, sólo retrasaba el mal momento que estaba a punto de sufrir.

Sabes que todo lo que tú hagas me gusta…mucho – dijo recalcando el sujeto. La peli-negra asintió. Bueno, siempre le decía cosas como esas, pero.. ahora exageraba. Dio media vuelta y suspiro, ya estaba lista para lo que seguía.

Ehm… – hablo bajito. Él la miro. Ella trago saliva-_coraje Roya-_ se alentó mentalmente –_si no la quiere, ¡pues que se vaya. ..!_

Gracias….

….….

….

((_Silencio))_

….….

….

Pudo escuchar a Khai soltar una risita a su espalda…También escucho como Zed, le daba las gracias….¡¿LAS GRACIAS?!

Parpadeo varias veces sin creer lo que veía y escuchaba.

¿Roya..?

¿S-si? -_U_

No podré comérmelo si no lo sueltas.

¡Ah! ¡Perdón, perdón! – soltó asustada el plato con comida. Khai casi estaba carcajeándose.

¿Por qué tan distraída princesa? – se burló el mal amigo.

N-no – llevó su mano nerviosa a la oreja, apartando el mechón suelto- yo no estoy..

¡Mejor comamos! – apresuró a decir -¡Que se ve delicioso! Como todo lo que tú haces.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Y están juntos?

Así es – contestó.

¿Crees que ocasione problemas? – volvió a preguntar el maestro Sebastián.

El anciano medito la pregunta y la posibilidad de aquello.

Lo dudo, y aunque así fuera, Roya esta para tranquilizar los ánimos.

Esos jóvenes, podría jurar que fueron cortados por la misma tijera – meneó la cabeza cansado – la única diferencia es que Khai expresa mejor sus emociones.

El joven Khai, como mi discípula, tienen una vitalidad envidiable – sonrío –

Si, lo se viejo amigo – apoyó – Y con respecto al asunto que siempre trae a nuestro amigo por aquí ¿has sabido algo?

Zico asintió

Por desgracias así fue, no creo que le agrade la noticia. Estoy seguro que dirá que estoy mintiendo, y que no he hecho nada por buscar más pistas. – tomó una galletita – pero esa es la única verdad, no se logró nada, y esa mujer desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ese sí que es un verdadero problema.

Ese hombre que llego de Task fue el último en poder verla. Al principio pensé que hablaba de la libertadora como alguien mayor – hizo una pausa. Recordó el momento en que había visto hablar al hombre con pasión con cuatro más de sus compañeros de batalla de aquella persona - Describió a la joven que fue su compañera de viaje de los chicos durante su travesía sobre esas tierras.

Un verdadero lío – guardó unos momentos silencio – temo que el joven Zed, nos dejara muy pronto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al término de la "amena" comida, se pusieron de pie y continuaron "entrenando". Olvidándose completamente de ella. Simplemente era una espectadora. A decir verdad, un árbol más. Volvió abrazar sus rodillas mirando solo de lejos. Y volvió a aspirar el aroma que emanaba de la prenda roja.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- flash back-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_La tercera noche era muy fresca en esas tierras. Ella ocasionalmente volteaba sin ser vista por los demás, solo para saber que no se habían extraviado o los habían dejado muy atrás. Zed caminaba con paso lento al lado de la cansada Yuria, dándole ánimos para seguir con el paso._

_¿Tienes frío?_

_Si, espero que pronto paremos y descansemos. Mis pies no aguantaran mucho – confesó._

_Cuando vio, Zed ya estaba quitándose la gabardina y la colocaba gentilmente sobre los pequeños hombros femeninos. Podía ver una expresión de cariño, una que no había visto en el tiempo de conocerlo.__¿Qué es lo que ella hacía para provocar eso en él? ¿Cómo es que lo lograba?__– se había preguntado – dio media vuelta y no regreso la mirada durante toda la noche, de hecho se metió en su tienda y no salió._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin flash back-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Mordió su labio. Esos recuerdos, a decir verdad no le traían nada bueno. Miro a Khai, él era diferente, bastante.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- flash back-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Caminaba a paso lento detrás de las tropas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la tierra rojiza de aquel desértico lugar. El viento soplaba violento sobre todos, y a decir verdad comenzaba a tiritar de frío. Pero eso era lo que menos importaba, ya no se sentía con muchos ánimos, lo único que cruzaba en su cabeza era llegar a su hogar y comenzar hacer de nuevo el equipaje y pensar a donde tendría que marcharse para no verlos todos los días…juntos. Sentía un nudo en su garganta, uno que no podía desatar con facilidad. Sin querer soltó una pequeña lagrima, la cual seco con rapidez para que nadie la viera._

_Estas muy lenta – dijeron frente a ella._

_Lo siento, no es mi intención – se disculpó rápido, intentando no mirarle de frente._

_¿Te sientes bien? Has estado muy callada._

_Roya sólo asintió. A decir verdad no se sentía del todo bien, tal vez sus sentimientos le estaban causando algunos problemas en su cuerpo, pues le dolía mucho la cabeza y sentía adormecida algunas extremidades ¿o quizás el frió tuviera la culpa?_

_Bien – la examinó rápidamente – apresúrate. – termino y se marchó._

_..Hace frío. – susurró. Quedando en el viento su respuesta ¿Por qué no le pregunto a ella lo mismo? ¿Por qué no pregunto por su estado físico? Esa noche había tenido un poco de fiebre y él, ni se enteró._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin flash back-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Ya es tarde – dijo poniéndose de pie, sacudiendo las imágenes en su cabeza. Miró el cielo y suspiró. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Una eternidad? El sol se encontraba a unas horas de ocultarse y ellos aún tenían energías para ver quien perdía.

¡Khai! – llamaron de más atrás. Ambos contrincantes detuvieron los ataques – el maestro Sebastián te busca, es urgente – era un soldado. Compañero del rubio guerrero – es respecto a los refugiados, necesita saber último reporte.

Que oportuno – se dijo ahogando una risotada- Si te parece, en otra ocasión terminaremos - guardo su espada y dirigió la mirada a Zed que hacía lo propio. Con paso lento se dirigieron junto a la muchacha.

El oji-verde se detuvo a la mitad del camino observando a la chica que tomaba la canasta y sacudía su ropa. Se estiraba para tomar la pequeña blusa amarilla que estaba seca y la colocaba sobre su antebrazo. Miró a su compañero y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, _encantadora,_la cual fue bien recibida. Torció el gesto apunto de replicar.

Princesa – llamó el chico encantador – no podré llevarte a casa. ¿Por qué no vas con él? – señaló con despreocupación al chico que tenía a un lado - Yo bien podría dejar que te acompañe, no importa.

Zed levanto una ceja. No era necesario que lo dijera, él pensaba llevarla desde un principio.

Pero.. – dio una mirada fugaz al peli-blanco – es que ..

Corriste con suerte- susurró con media sonrisa de lado, mirando rápidamente a la chica – pero no te aproveches.

Zed lo estaba literalmente, fulminando con la mirada.

Vamonos – ordenó con firmeza. Dio media vuelta y espero a que lo siguiera. Roya reacciono corriendo tras el chico que la esperaba impaciente unos metros más adelante. ¿Por qué tenía que correr? Que la esperara. Ella tampoco tenía muchos deseos de ir con él, que al contrario de Zed, lo sabía disimular mejor.

Khai se despidió. Tomo el rostro delgado entre sus manos, colocando un delicado y significativo beso en la mejilla sonrojada. Claro, sin apartar por ningún segundo los ojos azules de los verdes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caminaban a paso lento. Él, sin pronunciar ni una palabra con la mirada perdida hacia la nada, y ella detrás, con la mirada baja, pidiendo que pronto llegara al puente, donde no dudaría en decirle que podía llegar sola a casa. Suspiró pesado. Nunca pensó que eso les ocurriera. Que fuera tan difícil estar el uno con el otro. Aunque, para él, debe ser como una tortura.

Se llevan muy bien – mencionó rompiendo el silencio.

¿Eh? – miró su ancha espalda – Khai.. sí, es muy amable.

¿Amable? – sonrió irónico. D_iría que astuto._

_((Estornudo)) ((Estornudo))_

Zed miró por el rabillo del ojo.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó con un tono de voz agradable. Detuvo su caminar, dio media vuelta y estiro la mano. Acto seguido Roya quedo confundida _¿Qué quería?-_Dame, te ayudo – miró la canasta en su mano derecha. La peli-negra asintió un poco renuente.

Gracias – dijo tímida, y estiro su mano. Zed se acercó un paso más dispuesto a tomar el arco de la canasta, rozando sin querer la piel pálida y suave. Roya sintió escalofríos correr por su espalda, un calorcito en su estómago agradable. Zed abrió sus ojos inquieto, separando bruscamente su mano. Acto seguido la canasta estaba en el suelo.

_Lo sabías, tu tacto no es tan agradable como lo fuera el de otra persona…_

_Otra cosa más para que dejes de soñar…_

_Otra cosa para que te alejes…_

_Para que lo olvides…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno este no me quedo tan largo como el anterior. Aunque mi intención era terminarlo con más drama, para que el próximo leyeran ..¡Algo que no les gustara! Jaja ¿Qué les pareció?

Muchas gracias por el apoyo (lagrimas) me llena de felicidad saber que les está gustando y aunque he recibido amenazas de muerte (¬¬) verdad, vanita? Trato de adelantar lo más que puedo, pero muchas veces la inspiración cuando más la buscas es cuando menos la encuentras.

GRACIAS A: les mando un abrazo.

vanita-chan

prettycherrystar16

Suki-saku|

haru-moto_008

GabiLu-Stard.


	4. El principio del fin

UN BREVE INSTANTE

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Cursiva:_ flash back – pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Si, ella es muy hermosa – hablo Zed._

_Ha sufrido tanto, que necesita amor, comprensión y sobre todo protección. Ella está enamorada de ti ¿Tu estas dispuesto a corresponder?_

_Zed guardo silencio y sonrió._

_Si...-y el silencio perduro._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos se abrieron con las últimas palabras del peli-blanco. Hace varios días que no soñaba con el pasado- suspiró-. Expuso su cálida mano al frio ambiente para frotar con lentitud sus pesados parpados aun cansados por las labores de los días anteriores. Se removió entre las sabanas calientitas y se quedó unos minutos más envuelta entre su calidez.

Desde su "ayuda" con la canasta simplemente lo evitaba. Era muy valiente sin duda.

Su mirada perdida se debatía entre el espacio de la ventana y el pequeño buro; el cual, sobre su superficie dura, yacía un florero con pequeños capullos amarillos que la tarde anterior Khai tan amablemente le había obsequiado – estiró sus labios.

Khai siempre la trataba como un caballero. Aunque después la sacara de quicio – cerró por unos momentos los ojos, sin poder evitar formularse una pregunta - ¿Qué pasaría si terminara enamorada de su amigo? – volvió abrir los ojos, fijándolos nuevamente en los capullos aun jóvenes para abrir - él siempre la trataba delicadamente…- Frunció el ceño mientras pasaba una serie de imágenes frente a sus ojos -… bueno, no siempre , pero la respetaba y siempre estaba al pendiente de ella..como..como un novio, como un buen esposo cariñoso – no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen – Khai un buen esposo, jamás antes visto, pero no es que dudara de sus facultades para lograrlo, de echo sabía que en un futuro lo seria. Pero era difícil imaginárselo en esos momentos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando se marchaba por días, sus pensamientos iban únicamente dirigidos al joven rubio. Siempre se preguntaba, ¿Qué haría, si comería, si se encontraba herido?. Y cuando por fin se encontraba con él, todo su mundo giraba a su alrededor y…- abrió sorprendida sus bellos ojos - desde que está a su lado había desplazado a un segundo término a….

Esa persona – dijo, y dio media vuelta a su cuerpo quedando boca arriba.

¿Qué sería de ella, si aquella chica estuviera con él? ¿Se notaría el cambio? ¿Sería como ella y Khai? - sonrió triste - no, claro que no. Tonta Roya, tú y el aprendiz rubio desprenden amistad…Ellos, emanarían otra cosa, menos eso.

Los pocos días que estuvieron juntos, era más que notoria la atracción, sin duda. Hechos el uno para el otro. Ambos tan fuertes, ambos buscando su libertad, buscando un lugar en el mundo donde pudieran ser aceptados , ambos tan solos , ambos tan similares..ambos tan juntos.

Quizás por esa razón Zed había tenido esa atracción por Yuria, era tan fuerte, e indudablemente hermosa. Era imposible que nadie lo notara. Pero eso ya era asunto olvidado, o al menos lo trataría de olvidar.

Salió de la cama cansada de pensar en aquel asunto. Se paró frente al espejo y ahí se quedó unos minutos más. Era una mañana extraña, o al menos eso sintió.

Tal vez su deseo se haga realidad- pensó, y algo en su interior se agito con violencia, provocando que su mano subiera y apretara su pecho. Otra clara señal que podría cumplirse aquel sueño de esa mañana – mordió su labio preocupada.

Tome, esto le hará bien – habló indiferente, casi pidiéndole con la mirada urgida que se apresurara para poder retirarse. Esa tarde había sido pesada para él, jamás pensó que hubiera tanta gente dentro de ese pequeño albergue. Y al ver toda esa madera supo que pensaban hacer algunas divisiones.

Gracias chico, eres muy amable – sonrió el hombre postrado en una cama con una venda en su cabeza- ¿acaso nos hemos visto?

No lo creo.

Algo en ti me recuerda algo –insistió el señor un poco más convencido. Se levantó un poco más de la cama que lo ataba y quedo sentado, observado al joven frente a él.

Le repito que es imposible, no pertenezco a su tierra, ni tampoco a esta – cortó de golpe con la misma postura seria – ahora, si se apresura podré darle ayuda a otra persona – cabeceó en señal del recipiente vacío.

Cuando mi torpe cabeza lo recuerde te buscare para decírtelo – entregó el plástico.

Zed suspiro y solo asintió. ¿Por qué no entendía? Era imposible que lo conociera.

Dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la otra cama, donde yacía una pequeña niña muy amoratada. Apretó los puños. Jamás le gusto las guerras, de hecho las detestaba. No entendía por qué existían personas que les agradara hacer sufrir a otras.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Me siento feliz de estar contigo – habló con voz delicada, mientras se apoyaba en su hombro exhalando un hondo y profundo suspiro – Cuanto tiempo anhele estar al aire libre, mirando el cielo, caminar, poder hablar con más personas – hizo una pausa, incorporándose para poner su cuerpo rígido- lo que yo conocí, solo fueron celdas oscuras y frías, hombres repugnantes y perdidas que nunca olvidare, y que no quiero olvidar._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Miró de nuevo aquella niña que dormía plácidamente sin preocupación alguna. Así debería ser su vida - pensó - sin conocer la tristeza, rencor, la muerte. Con suerte esa niña no tenga que correr con la misma suerte que Yuria.

Veo que estas muy pensativo mi joven amigo.

Anciano – parpadeó una vez y siguió su camino - esto es…

¿Increíble? – terminó la frase – sí, son muchas las pobres almas que han salido lastimadas por errores humanos. – miró a los lados –pero aquí podrán por un tiempo estar tranquilos hasta que sus tierras lo vuelvan a ser.

Zed solo asintió con la cabeza mirando por encima de las personas que caminaban a su placer por el pequeño alojamiento. Hasta que su mirada se detuvo en dos, una daba agua con una sonrisa _encantadora_ y el otro la recibía gustoso. Se despidió y siguió con cesto en mano para salir al aire libre, seguramente para tender aquellas sabanas.

Muchas gracias por tu ayuda – habló sacando de sus pensamientos a Zed.

Sólo han sido unos días anciano, no creo que haya sido de gran ayuda de todos modos – trató de justificar el poco empeño que le ponía al asunto. Total, sólo repartía comida, agua y en algunas ocasiones ayudaba a una que otra enfermera o doctor a sujetar algún paciente o cargarlo, etc..Cosas que tal vez no eran de mucha ayuda en aquella situación. Tal vez haría más venciendo al poco-humano que los había expulsado de su hogar.

No – sonrió - tu ayuda, como la de otros, es enorme para estas personas.

¡Zico! Anciano loco, te he estado buscando durante dos horas. El concejo quiere tener una junta – informo cansado.

¡Bah! El concejo siempre quiere tener juntas – se quejó dando media vuelta molesto – no pueden resolver nada sin hablarlo por tres días completos.

Nuevamente Zed quedó solo entre aquella multitud que iba y venía por el precario espacio.

Esta mañana recibimos una notificación que los últimos heridos fueron trasladados a Templar- informaba la mujer regordeta en su asiento.

Ya veo – asintió Zico.

Maestro Zico, aquella joven que tan desesperadamente su joven discípulo trata de encontrar –el más joven de los concejeros miro al anciano que asentía – no se ha encontrado nada de ella. Debo informarle que las tropas regresaran, ya no hay nada más que hacer en aquellas tierras.

Entiendo – sujeto con fuerza su bastón y soltó un pesado suspiro. Si bien sabía que eso no sería del todo satisfactorio para los oídos jóvenes e impetuosos del joven Zed.

Usted debe comprender que jamás fuimos con la esperanza de encontrar aquella joven. Nuestra prioridad eran las personas que aún seguían con vida y a las que podíamos darles apoyo – habló otro anciano con mejillas regordetas y labios gruesos –

Aquella jovencita, si hubiera querido ser salvada se hubiera quedado con los jóvenes que la encontraron – habló nuevamente la mujer con mirada decidida – pero su arranque de ira le ha costado caro.

Bien, por el momento esa ya no debe de preocuparnos – habló el enviado flacucho de Neotopia - por ahora, debemos tener en mente a toda la gente que está en nuestra patria y ver que no se coló algún renegado y nos cause problemas.

Estoy de acuerdo - asintió el maestro Sebastián.

Tenga – ofreció por octava vez durante el día, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Se encontraba cansado, _harto,_ era la palabra, no es que le desagradara ayudar al que lo necesitaba, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba molesto.

Gracias – sonrío la niña y él se alejó con pasos largos, entre más rápido concluyera sus labores, más rápido saldría de ese ambiente que lo estaba oprimiendo.

Paso esquivando las camas y las personas que se encontraban deambulando por los pequeños espacios entre los improvisados catres. Levantó su mirada y divisó a la figura delgada hablar con el anciano, para minutos después desaparecer en plena salida.

¡Pero qué sorpresa! No pensé verte aquí ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Sonrió irónico ante la pregunta. No sabía si voltear y contestar o seguir caminando ignorando colosalmente al insoportable dueño de aquella voz.

¡Pero qué descortés! – chilló - Cuando se te hace una pregunta, debes responderla .

Tomó una decisión. Seguir caminando.

Cállate Robés – puso mala cara - ¿Qué haces aquí? Podría jurar que estos lugares no van contigo

¡Vaya, el joven Shard Caster está molesto! – hizo un ademán exagerado con la mano – y yo podría jurar que te encontrabas en las infértiles tierras de Task buscando aquella chica rebelde. ¿Cómo se llamaba? – se preguntó mirando el techo de piedra como si el nombre estuviera tallado en el – bueno, ahora no lo recuerdo, pero seguro que no es importante. Merly…

Micky….

¡OH, sí, sí! Bueno él, me dijo que aún estabas en tu pobre misión sin sentido – sonrió – seguro tienes mucho tiempo libre. Deberías ocuparlo mejor, en vez de buscar chicas desamparadas y en apuros - dijo en tono burlón.

¿No deberías estar organizando una fiesta por los pobres o algo así? – preguntó Zed cansado, sin detener sus pasos. Pues ese hombre rara vez hacia algo por los demás o por propia voluntad. Le iban mejor organizar fiestas por "x" razón.

Solo pasaba por aquí, para ver cómo iba todo.

_¿Y quién era el que no tenía nada que hacer?_ – pensó malhumorado - Pues como vez, todo va perfectamente – paró dándole la cara.

Sí, no estoy ciego y..

¿y..?- Zed frunció el ceño.

¡Esta tarde haré una gran fiesta! – Exclamó abriendo los brazos al aire -

_Lo sabía…_

De la cual, claro, tú estás invitado..

..No gracias... – dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

..Y hablando de chicas.. – sonrió galante ignorando la anterior respuesta - ¿dónde se encuentra la bella jovencita Roya? – miró por todos lados buscando a la nombrada.

Zed suspiró.

No está aquí.

¡Pero qué tragedia! - exclamó con fingido aire deprimido – espero y no te moleste si salgo a buscarla para tener una conversación privada con la linda joven – estiró sus labios.

Zed miró la sonrisa burlona del rubio.

¿Por qué me molestaría? - preguntó fastidiado.

Yo lo estaría – dobló sus manos a la altura del estómago - si sé que mi mujer se está viendo con otro hombre a escondidas, y más si ese hombre se trata de alguien como yo.

El peli-blanco profundizo el ceño.

Tú – le señaló - no te estás viendo a escondidas con ella…- levanto una ceja y apoyo el puño cerrado a la altura de la cintura –..y tampoco me preocuparía si ese "otro" fueras tú, dudo que a Roya le agrade tener algo contigo o con alguien parecido a ti.

Robés soltó una carcajada.

¡Oh, mi joven amigo, sé que a ella le encantaría! ¡Pero no te preocupes! Su joven corazón no podrá ser correspondido…

Zed aflojó la expresión en su rostro, sin podérselo creer. _¿Cuánta vanidad podía caber en un ser como Robés Redondo?_

…no dudo que la joven Roya tenga muy buenos gustos, aunque – levantó una ceja estudiando al muchacho - siempre existen excepciones – señaló divertido sin apartar la mirada de la verde- pero todos cometemos errores en la vida, la experiencia es la que nos ayuda a retractarnos y no volver a cometerlos – elevó los hombros, mientras su rostro expresaba una cierta burla - ¡ah, pero creo que he cometido un gran error, ustedes solo son amigos! No puedes molestarte por algo insignificante ¿verdad?.. Entonces no te importaran ciertas cosas.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Robes soltó una risa socarrona.

La aprendiz del maestro Zico se ha puesto más bella con el tiempo – guardó silencio mientras acomodaba un mechón dorado – a mis oídos han llegado rumores de cierto Shard Caster. Al parecer se ha vuelto muy cercano a la joven y es bien correspondido, ¿y cómo no? , si ella es un encanto, aunque claro, es muy joven para mis gustos.

_Idiota-_pensó Zed.

El maestro Zico, como tú mi querido amigo, deben sentirse muy tranquilos al saberla tan bien acompañada ¿no es así? – guardó silencio, esperando la respuesta del joven peli-blanco.

Zed escuchaba atento sin expresión alguna. Sí, no dudaba que al anciano se le cruzara por la cabeza semejante estupidez, pero eso a él no debería si quiera perturbarlo.

¿Y..?

Robes examinó por unos momentos el rostro del joven frente a él. Sin duda las cosas nunca cambiarían y por alguna razón le sorprendió, tal vez estaba equivocado.

Sólo no faltes esta noche– dijo y sin más, dio media vuelta y se alejó moviendo la mano al aire en forma de despedida- y no olvides llevar a Maiky.

_La vida es tan corta y da tantas vueltas mi impetuoso amigo que, cuando menos lo esperas, habrá cambiado. Es cuando desearías haber hecho las cosas diferentes. Y surgen los arrepentimientos_– pensó para sí.

Camino entre la gente y sonrió nuevamente, ese niño, nunca cambiaria, ¿pero, qué se le podía hacer? si sólo era eso.. un niño. Por otro lado, jamás desmintió sobre "mi mujer". No podía negar que estaría encantado de ver como cambiaba el escenario de sus vidas.

Así paso toda su mañana, como la anterior, y una antes de esa, esquivando cualquier contacto visual y físico con aquel, que por azares del destino ya ni amigos podían ser, y con lo que estaba haciendo ni pensar en que algún día la quisiera volver a ver. No sabía que le dolía más, saber que ya no eran amigos o que jamás podrían ser más que eso.

Camino con la mirada perdida en el piso, esquivando por arte de magia a las personas que caminaban en el tranquilo pasillo del albergue. Su mente estaba vagando unos años atrás cuando se conocieron. Que sencillo era en esa época. Y todo hubiera seguido igual si su inquieto corazón no se hubiera fijado en alguien como él.

Su espalda se apoyó en la fría piedra, justo en la entrada, mirando con ojos pasivos a su alrededor. ¿A quién quería engañar? Tenía tanto miedo – agacho su mirada y con ella todo su cuerpo – tanto – soltó otro pesado e hiriente suspiro – Solo había atinado a huir aquella vez.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¡Maestro! – llamo la pelinegra desde unos metros más atrás._

_¡Oh, linda! – ofreció su sonrisa acostumbrada._

_Maestro, quisiera saber si es posible que me retire.. – parpadeó en varias ocasiones desviando su mirada de la del anciano -…yo…bueno – movió su mano a la cabeza al sentirse torpe - ..me duele..me duele la cabeza –_

_¿Quieres que …?_

_¡No! - apresuro a decir. Ya sabía que quería ofrecerle – yo puedo llegar sola. Me iré directo a la cama y dormiré hasta mañana._

_Está bien, llegare por la noche a casa – dio media vuelta y se retiró._

_Roya agacho la cabeza, y sin mirar atrás salió._

_Cerró su puerta con seguro, no quería que al regresar el maestro Zico entrara y la viera en un estado igual o más deplorable que en el que ahora se encontraba. Corrió las cortinas y se tumbó en la cama, cubriéndose con las cobijas. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por haber derramado lágrimas._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. fin flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Si no hubiera tomado ese camino aquella tarde, no habría escuchado eso. Ahora tampoco podía mirarlo de frente. Sabía que con su silencio no cambiaría su actual situación, pero, es que no podía.

_Era simplemente despreciable._

Su mente no pudo apartar aquella pregunta que se había formado como un lastre aquella mañana.

_¿Si yo desapareciera, me buscaría con tanto ahincó?_

¿Por qué estás aquí ..?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar a sus espaldas.

L-lo siento, me sentí un poco cansada – se levantó con paciencia – con tanta gente, me sentí un poco mareada – mintió masajeando su frente.

Bien, tomate un tiempo y después entra – concedió el medico sin problemas – cuando te sientas mejor ve con alguna enfermera, ella te dirá que hacer.

Si, entiendo – regresó su espalda a la gruesa piedra y su mirada se volvió a perder entre las oscuras nubes –dio un largo y prolongado suspiro, para después retomar su camino.

Hasta que te hallé, eres muy escurridiza – se quejó, cruzando las manos a la altura de su pecho. Khai la miro detenidamente, esta distraída y seguramente ni siquiera lo había escuchado - ¿Qué ocurre princesa?.. Dame, yo te ayudo – se ofreció, desamarrando sus manos para tomar el cesto.

No es nada.. sólo pensaba..

Pues has estado últimamente pensando mucho ¿no lo crees? – regaló una reconfortante sonrisa.

Khai – le miró - ¿crees que soy una mala persona?

¿A qué viene eso?- miró confundido a Roya. Primero creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero después al ver su rostro serio prefirió no hacer burla alguna. – pues, de todo lo que creo que seas, dudo que pertenezcas a esa clase.

Roya suspiró y su boca comenzó a relatar lo sucedido en su ausencia.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Bajaba por la pequeña colina, detrás de aquel molino con cesto en mano dispuesta a tomar un descansó después de la dura jornada de aquella mañana. Moría de hambre y juraba que si no se sentaba caería rendida sobre el camino y no se levantaría hasta entrada la noche._

_Era muy valiente__–__había pronunciado unas voces más atrás._

_Una conversación. Pensó Roya._

_Estaba buscando a un hombre, lo recuerdo- dijo la otra – pobre chica._

_A la peli-negra casi se le fue la respiración._

_Se acercó con mucho cuidado para no molestarlos, aunque no estaba bien hacer aquello, estaba invadiendo su "privacidad". Miró a dos hombres robustos, uno con una venda en la cabeza, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro y el otro con un par de muletas, y una pierna vendad._

_Si tienes razón. – continuó el otro hombre sin percatarse que eran escuchados más atrás._

_Bueno, ella había llegado hace…¿hace cuánto…? – miró a su compañero - Hace … la verdad es que no lo recuerdo – afirmó, y miró por el camino- decía buscar a un hombre, se le veía un poco afligida. Seguramente buscaba a su esposo, me dio unas pobres señas del sujeto pero..- tomó su barbilla y se quedó por unos momentos perdidos en el piso, como si él fuera a darle alguna respuesta a su silencio. Volvió a cabecear sin encontrar respuesta alguna y continuo - Con todo ese alboroto debió extraviarse._

_No creo que haya sido su esposo – insistió el anciano a su lado._

_Siento pena por aquella jovencita – suspiró cansado el señor con aquella venda en la cabeza – me hubiera gustado poder ayudarla, pero con todo el alboroto..no sé qué pudo haberle ocurrido.._

_Roya escuchaba atenta el relato, mientras su corazón palpitaba furioso. Sin querer, su mente comenzó a recordar aquella mañana. Más preciso el sueño que la despertó sin ningún recato. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué su corazón comenzó agitarse tan violento como aquella mañana?_

_Pero mi memoria me falla, no la recuerdo con claridad. Hace poco creí conocer a un chico, pero.._

_No pudiste haberle conocido – señaló su amigo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua – no conocemos a nadie de esta tierra. El otro asintió ante la afirmación, mas no convencido._

_¡Abuelo! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías descansar – reclamaba una joven no mayor que Roya._

_¡Oh, querida! Lo siento, pero hace un día hermoso y mis viejos huesos necesitaban un poco de actividad – sonrió el anciano_

_¡Es verdad ..! – dijo exaltado el hombre con la venda – has de recordad a la joven._

_¿La joven? – preguntó la recién llegada._

_¡Sí, sí..! Haz de recordar cómo era. A sí podrían ir por ella – dijo emocionado – sería mucho más fácil para las tropas dar con la descripción de la joven._

_Oh, pues..creo que.. Una chica más o menos de mi edad, muy linda – sonrío - tenía unos bellos ojos…Piel pálida ..– hizo una pausa mirando el piso, como evocando alguna imagen – creo que su cabello era claro, ¿o era rojizo? ._

_¡No, no! tienes que estar segura…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-_Fin Flash back_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wow – fue lo único que sus labios exclamaron. Su mirada azul examinaba los reflejos rojizos en el rostro pálido de su amiga. ¿Qué podía decir ante eso? ¡Corre, ve y dile que está viva! ¡Que la vaya a buscar! Si bien sabía lo que en su corazón habitaba – no sé qué decirte. ¿Pero, estas segura?

Ella movió la cabeza negando.

¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Hace unos días - confesó pérdida. Su voz estaba más suave de lo normal, a su parecer, Roya quería llorar. Volvió su mirada hacia el frente – deberías hablarlo con el maestro Zico. Él sabrá que hacer al respecto – miró nuevamente a su compañera que sonreía triste.

Cuando lo escuche – hizo una pausa muy larga – pensé en no decirle a nadie, en guardarlo como un secreto – lo miró a los ojos – que nadie supiera nada.

Pero..Roya …- dijo asombrado de la declaración de la linda guerrera

Lo pensé mucho, mucho – sus ojos brillaron con algunas lágrimas – nadie lo sabría. En cualquier caso, esos hombres no están seguros y tienen una descripción pobre de ella. Los soldados no irían solo a buscar a una sola persona ¿verdad?...– miró suplicante a Khai, esperando la confirmación de aquello. La señal que le dijera que él se encargaría que no sucediera, era su regimiento, así que esperaba contar con su apoyo incondicional. O al menos que le dijera que efectivamente no se arriesgarían solo por un alma que no sabían si seguía con vida.

Khai no contestó, sólo la observó.

..y todo podría seguir siendo igual –agachó la mirada y su voz comenzó a convertirse en un susurro –podría en algún momento olvidar y seguiría siendo igual….él seguiría sin mirarme, sin querer acercarse, sin querer mi compañía – corrieron por sus pálidas mejillas unas lágrimas, que más que agua salada, parecería lava incandescente quemando su piel – no cambiaría nada, no la olvidaría tan fácil…y menos por mí ¿verdad? – subió sus ojos rojos, y miro a su amigo que la reconfortaba con su dulce mirada azul.

Khai negó con la cabeza, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna y la abrazo.

Eres una tontita – susurró en su oído – ¿quién no quisiera estar contigo?... Yo pasaría la vida junto a ti – confesó con ternura.

Roya se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo fornido.

Por muy doloroso que parezca ¿de verdad crees que él se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados? - mencionó con el mismo tono dulce – creo que es como quererte engañar, tú sabes que haría lo que fuera por encontrarla. Sólo tengo unos días de conocerle y sé que podría ir por su cuenta – acarició su cabellera negra - Con información o sin ella, eso no le hubiera detenido. Podría decir, sin temor a equivocarme que es de las personas que cumplen lo que prometen ¿O me equivoco?

Roya escucho atenta cada palabra, y era cierta. Zed con información o sin ella, no cambiaría la forma en como la trataba por mucho que ella así lo deseara.

Además, tú no hubieras sido capaz de ocultarle nada, eres muy noble – Khai la tomó por la barbilla, secando con su pulgar los rastros de lágrimas sobre su mejilla.

_¿Noble?_ Pero de eso no estaba muy segura. Cuando escucho la plática de los dos ciudadanos de Taskan, juraría que pudo sentir un dolor tan fuerte en su pecho y una voz que gritaba que ignorara aquellas palabras que, ciertas o no, nunca las contaría ni al maestro Zico. Si era posible se repetiría una y otra vez, las veces que fueran necesarias, que eso jamás ocurrió, que jamás tuvo la mala suerte de estar en un mal momento.

Tranquila – escuchó decir, mientras sentía unos labios posarse sobre su mejilla.

Su mente le estaba haciendo creer cosas, o quizás no estaba tan equivocado. Ella lo estaba evitando, sin lugar a duda - torció en rostro imaginándose el por qué, más bien, el quién. Conociéndola, seguramente se dejaba influenciar demasiado fácil.

Caminó despacio por aquel sendero ya bien conocido, el que daba hacia el molino de viento, donde tantas veces se habían encontrado y el cual se había convertido para ambos, en un sitio a donde ir para despejar cualquier duda o tristeza, el que resguardaba para ambos jóvenes un momento de intimidad con sus pensamientos.

Hace un par de horas la peli-negra había desaparecido, a lo que no le dio mucha importancia, hasta que vio al "amigo" entrar por la puerta buscando a lo lejos a alguien ya conocido, al no encontrar al sujeto dio media vuelta y salió sin más. Pero eso tampoco debía importarle.

Caminó un poco más, dirigiéndose al lugar que le proporcionaría un momento de tranquilidad. Casi pudo ver la punta del molino y apretó el paso. Pero lo que vio, no fue lo que quería.

Dos siluetas se dibujaban bajo los rayos de aquel bello atardecer. Sus cuerpos eran bañados de una delicada luz rojiza y naranja, poniéndole un toque de romanticismo a aquellos cuerpos que se fundían en un abrazo, y se perdían en un eterno beso.

!PERDON! Pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, que no me han dejado tiempo para que la inspiración fluya en mi mente. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Díganme si le pongo, le quito. Las ideas serán bien recibidas: p. espero escribir pronto los eventos que cambiara la vida de estos jovencitos , tengo que ponerle muchooooo , pero mucho empeño, para que las haga odiar a cierta personita :P espero lograrlo.

Otra cosa muy importante que quería preguntar :P…¿quieren un lemmon? No sé cuándo, ni dónde, pero en mi mente esta ese capítulo jajaja, (de echo por eso escribí esta historia *¬*…. **bien perver**) ustedes me dicen…si lo quieren leveson XD .. que la verdad pienso hacerlo de esa manera y claro muy tierna :P ustedes dicen o se los dejo a su imaginación y me quedo con la mía. Ya que si no quieren solo uno (=P) pues también me lo dicen y busco el momento.

¡Hasta el próximo!

¡GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS POR LEERME!


	5. Un silencio prolongado

UN SILENCIO PROLONGADO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

:::::…..:::….::::

_Cursiva: flash back o pensamientos._

_**Recomendación**__: _escuchar una música sumamente triste, instrumental o algo dramático (según el gusto de cada quien)

:::::…..:::….::::

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Promete que le dirás – pidió y siguió acariciando su sedoso cabello. Espero hasta que ella asintiera o hablara, pero se rehusaba a tales cosas - ¿Roya..? Tienes que ser valiente y decirle._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Pero es que decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Como él no estaba en sus zapatos, no comprendía por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Si Khai sintiera lo que en esos momentos estaba sufriendo su alma entera, comprendería.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Dime Khai, ¿Cómo acabara todo esto? – preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_Princesa – secó las lágrimas –él, ira a buscarla y cuando la encuentre tal vez sea feliz o tal vez no. El muy idiota dejo ir la cosa más hermosa que puede existir en esta tierra – acarició su mejilla con ternura – tú no debes decidir que es mejor para otras personas, sólo porque no estas incluida en sus vidas._

_Roya jaló aire entrecortado mientras tallaba sus mejillas mojadas._

_Veras que pronto pasara todo esto – animó – tal vez solo sea simple coincidencia y jamás la encuentre, pero eso no te debe alegrar, ni tampoco debes guardas esperanzas que por esa razón cambiarían las cosas._

_Roya hipeó, mientras lo miraba más triste._

_No me mal entiendas, no quiero que te engañes, ni guardes falsas esperanzas sobre este asunto. ¿Me entiendes, verdad? No quiero que salgas más lastimada._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ahora su conciencia le exigía que hiciera lo correcto, la estaba atormentando con cada minuto que guardaba la tan ansiada salvación para el peli-blanco.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Quiero que cuando vuelva hayas hecho lo correcto – pidió._

_¿No estarás conmigo? – preguntó angustiada._

_Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. Esto lo debes hacer sola Roya.- apoyó sus fuertes manos sobre los delgados hombros – se fuerte y dile. Además que si me entero que te ha tratado mal, yo mismo me encargare de darle su merecido – dijo sonriendo, mientras se señalaba – no permitiré que su carácter espantoso te haga sentir mal._

_¿Y si no puedo? ¿Si me arrepiento?_

_Eso no pasara, ¿y sabes por qué? – ella negó – porque tu corazón es muy noble, y sé que te dictara que hagas lo correcto hasta el último momento de __**tu**__ vida._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Tan mal se sentía que, lo que no había hecho durante unas semanas, hoy lo pensaba hacer. Seguro no se encontraría y podría moverse sola por la casa.

Caminó perezosamente por la estrecha vereda de piedra y daba vueltas rodeando una pequeña colina. Miro el cielo, el que le dio una sensación de _tranquilidad_. La tarde ya estaba avanzada y el calor ya había desaparecido.

Entró y efectivamente el hogar se encontraba en un completo silencio. Bien, solo entraría y saldría.

:::::…..:::….::::

Pensé que estarías ocupado en el albergue. Mira, pensaba llevarles de comer – levantó una canasta de comida –

Hoy no quería estar allí – contestó un tono más bajo de lo normal.

Mmm ya veo – un minuto de silencio – entonces lo comeremos en casa.

Caminaron en completo silencio, dieron unos cuantos pasos y ya se encontraban justo frente de su hogar. Se abrió la puerta principal de la humilde casa y un delicioso aroma entro por sus narices.

¿Es mi imaginación o huele muy bien? – preguntó confuso, mientras terminaba de entrar a la casa.

No, huele a comida – contestó simple, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

¿Roya..?

Se escuchó el resonar de su voz por la casa vacía.

¿Eres tú..? – insistió, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

El Shard Caster miraba todo desde la parte de atrás, manteniendo cierta distancia. Se acercaron por el agosto pasillo, para encontrar a nadie en la cocina.

¡OH! Que amable de su parte, mira nos ha preparado la comida – sonrío el panadero.

O tal vez se siente culpable – dijo y se retiro

¿¡No vas a cenar algo!? ¡Pensé que tenías mucha hambre! –gritó Micky.

Tenía….

:::::…..:::….::::

Había salido como ladrón, al ver a hora que era. Pronto estarían allí, y lo que menos deseaba era cruzar miradas con el oji-verde. ¡Pero que valiente eres! - se burló de sí misma.

Salió con sigilo, cortando camino para no topárselos.

_¿Por qué cambiaste conmigo? ¿Qué hice, para que me trates de esa forma? – se preguntaba._

Estas muy callada.

No, nada de eso, sólo estoy pensando que haré el día de hoy. Estaré sola – dijo en un suspiro.

¿Otra vez te dejo?

Si, Khai no tiene ninguna consideración conmigo. – infló los cachetes indignada.

Si, lo veo mi querida – esbozó una linda sonrisa. - ¿y cuánto crees que tarde?

Mm, no lo sé. Siempre que el maestro Sebastián tiene una misión, se pierde por días – se dejó caer sobre la mesa con las manos extendidas hacia el frente – estoy aburrida y apenas se va esta mañana – guardó silencio por unos segundos y se levantó de golpe – tal vez ayude a Micky, no lo sé.

Me parece bien. Esta mañana tengo muchas cosas pendientes, así que no me esperes. – anuncio el anciano levantándose de su asiento – tampoco me esperes para comer. Tengo una charla pendiente, y no sé cuánto me entretenga

Está bien maestro. ¿Es algo malo?

Pues – sorbió de lo que quedaba de té -No lo creo mi querida. Ahora es tarde tengo que salir.

:::::…..:::….::::

Micky, ingería con paciencia sus alimentos, mientras su cabeza formulaba ciertas cuestiones, de las cuales había notado semanas atrás. No es que no se hubiera dado cuenta, de hecho, había sido evidente la primera semana que ocurrió, solo no quiso ser entrometido en ese asunto, pues creyó que podría estar equivocado. Pero ya había pasado tanto, y él seguía igual. Y ella, pues ya ni siquiera se dejaba ver por la casa como solía hacerlo.

De hecho, cuando solía pasar por la tienda, podía jurar que se encontraba muy pendiente de la calle y la puerta, esperando ver o escuchara entrar, para que ella saliera corriendo. En definitiva, estaban muy distantes.

¿Por qué no permites que se acerque? – fue directo, pues algo ocurría entre ellos.

¿Qué dices..?

Ya lo he notado, no te has alejado de mí, ni del maestro Zico, ni Sebastián, ni siquiera del señor Robés…sólo de ella.

Claro que no – defendió sin el más mínimo interés al reclamo y sin cuestionar de qué hablaba. A lo que el panadero supo que él comprendía a lo que se refería. Entonces no estaba tan errada sus sospechas - lo único que quiero es un momento de tranquilidad, y con ella nunca la consigo.

¿Tuvieron algún problema?

No.

Si es a causa ..

Ya te dije que no es nada Micky. No hay más explicaciones a este asunto, las cosas cambian.

Si, cambian- acepto atrayendo la atención de su amigo. Se levantó y dejo el plato en el lavabo, para después pasar a un lado del peli-blanco – y espero que estés de acuerdo – concluyo. Se despidió y salió.

:::::…..:::….::::

Había pasado gran parte de su mañana ayudando a su amigo panadero, entre dejar pedidos y risas, las horas habían sido tolerables. Pero después de que Pinot hiciera su entrada, el ambiente cambio radicalmente, sin duda el amor andaba por aquella tienda. Salió excusándose, dejándolos con sus miradas y risitas tiernas, seguro que no la extrañarían, tal vez ni cuenta se dieron cuando salió.

Suspiró cansada.

Doblo en la esquina. Ya sabía dónde la dirigían sus pies. Prometido confesar _"aquello_" que estaba atormentando a su conciencia. Sólo que no encontraba por dónde empezar, y con el carácter que se cargaba el peli-blanco sería un poco más difícil aquello- suspiro por segunda vez - Tomaría valor.

Apretó el paso y en pocos minutos ya se encontraba a escasos pasos de la entrada. Se detuvo justo frente a la puerta roída de madera y jaló aire mientras levantaba la mano para abrir la puerta, pero un grito detuvo su avance. Aquel ruido provenía de la parte posterior de la casa. Dirigió su caminar al tras patio y lo vio entrenando. Cabe de más decir, que la pelinegra se sorprendió bastante al verlo. La escasa ropa que traía le dejaba ver su ancha y fuerte espalda. Que si hubiera tenido una mejor vista, también hubiera podido ver su bien formado abdomen.

Dio un paso atrás y trato de contener su repentino sonrojo y su agitada respiración, tal vez por la emoción de verlo, o por su nerviosismo de saberlo ahí.. juntos y a solas. Tal vez esa sería su oportunidad.

Entro a la casa aun sorprendida. Se le veía cansado y seguramente gran parte del día estuvo entrenando. Miro a su alrededor y no vio nada de comer. Suspiro y negó con la cabeza resignada. _¿Nunca cambiaras las cosas verdad Roya?_ – se regañó.

:::::…..:::….::::

Había doblado en la esquina, hecho una furia. Aquella mañana un mensajero del anciano le pedía que tuvieran una reunión, concerniente al tema que le interesaba desde hace unas semanas. El palacio, donde todos los concejeros solían tener sus discusiones, era el punto de reunión, pero, ¿De qué había servido aquello? Tanta espera, si el maldito anciano se había negado rotundamente. Y para colmo, el amigo idiota se encontraba a su lado, negando cualquier ayuda de su regimiento.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Lo siento, pero no estamos seguros que eso sea verdad._

_¡Anciano! ¡Llevo esperando una respuesta hace más de tres semanas! – golpeó la mesa._

_Los sabios hemos tomado una decisión, y esperamos que se cumpla._

_Zed apretó tan fuerte su puño que pudo sentir heridas en la palma de su mano._

_¡¿Y solo porque no creen que siga con vida, la dejaran?!_

_Es una plática sin fundamentos – se unió una tercera voz a la plática._

_Zed dirigió su mirada hielo, al azul pasivo._

_Nuestras tropas peinaron cada rincón buscando más ciudadanos, los cuales no encontramos. No podíamos adentrarnos más a unas tierras tan poco conocidas por nosotros, no sabíamos qué tipo de trampas podrían seguir latentes – hablo sin temor- no me lo tomes a mal, pero no pienso arriesgar a más gente solo por ir a buscar a una persona que no sabemos si aún sigue con vida._

_Sus miradas se mantuvieron unidas por un largo momento. El ambiente se volvió pesado._

_Khai tiene razón, se perdieron muchas vidas por este desastre – meditó por unos segundos – ella no será la primera ni la única. Debemos concentrarnos por los aún están con nosotros._

_¿Entonces, esa es su absurda respuesta? – soltó en voz ronca._

_El sabio lo miro por escasos minutos, para luego asentir y cerrar sus ojos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Lo demás era historia, salió azotando y empujando todo a su paso. Si era necesario se marcharía de Templar sin su apoyo, él solo se las arreglaría para encontrarla, sin ayuda de nadie. No necesitaba a nadie.

Estaba sudoroso y muy cansado. Pero es que estaba furioso y su coraje no paraba. Su mente ya estaba comenzando a tramar su huida sin que nadie se percatara. Tal vez le costaría mucho trabajo evadir a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada del cuarto de desplazamiento, para eso tendría que dejarlos inconscientes si era necesario.

Dio otro par de golpes a aquel trozo de tabla pegada a la tierra. Su cuerpo ya se encontraba adolorido y muy sudoroso. Comenzaba a sentirse más irritado de lo normal.

¡Maldita sea! –dio otro par de golpes con la espada. Tomó un trozo de tela y secó su rostro. Se encaminó hacia la entrada y la vio. Ahí parada, su cabello suelto, con un delicado vestido color melón; ajustado a su esbelta figura que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y a la vista sus bien formadas piernas. Lo que menos hubiera deseado en esos momentos era verla justo frente a él, no era el momento idóneo para su presencia. Sabía que eso no terminaría nada bien.

Le daba la espalada y pudo ver que no se había percatado de su presencia, de hecho, él no escucho cuando llego. Frunció el ceño y aventó su espada; que golpeo estrepitosamente con la madera. Vio que Roya dio un salto y se giró.

¡Me asustaste! – recriminó, poniendo de forma de protección el cuchillo a la altura del pecho.

Un silencio eterno y después, su rubor, lo que no había podido apreciar minutos atrás ahora lo contemplaba de frente.

¿Qué haces aquí? –le miró profundamente.

Ahm..yo..pues – apartó el cuchillo de su pecho y se giró aun con las mejillas ardiendo - vi que entrenabas y no había comida – movió rápido las manos, mientras más rápido terminara de cortar, más rápido saldría de aquella atmósfera que le pesaba y le dolía- _no me hubiera quedado – se dijo_ – pensé que tendrías hambre, pero..ya..ya termino..

No necesito que hagas nada… – habló bajo

S-sí.. – respondió muy bajito. Sus manos temblaban. No podía negar que le dolía, ella realmente lo quería, lo quería mucho, pero él no correspondía a ese sentimiento.

…de hecho no es necesario que vuelvas.- continuó en tono bajo. Roya trago saliva y sintió nublados los ojos. Mordió su labio.

Zed seguía ahí parado, justo en la entrada de la pequeña conciba, seguramente esperando a que se largara de su casa. Quizás en cuanto saliera le pondría llave. Dejo apresurada los utensilios y apago el fuego. Tomo aire y dio media vuelta. No levanto la mirada cuando paso a su lado.

Él ni siquiera se había hecho a un lado cuando paso por el pequeño espacio entre su cuerpo y la pared.

:::::…..:::….::::

Se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, tenía la cabeza demasiado saturada de información, y no decir de ciertas imágenes que, al recordarlas solo le crispaban las pocas fuerzas de autocontrol. Aun no llegaba a la conclusión de cómo tendría que tomar aquel asunto. Pero de algo estaba seguro, en cuento lo viera, dejaría en claro ciertas cosas.

¡Niño! – gritaron a su espalda.

Casi sudor frío.

Otra vez usted – dijo cansado. Era aquel viejo que lo confundía con quien sabe quién. – lo siento, no tengo tiempo

¡Qué bueno que te veo! – se aproximaba erráticamente hacia él.

Aja – y siguió caminando. No perdería su valioso tiempo. Tenía mejore cosas que hacer.

¡Muchacho, espera que no pueda correr! – llamó con dificultad.

Pues no venga.

¡Espera, espera! Estuve preguntando por ti, pero nadie me sabía dar razón tuya – caminaba con dificultad - ¿Me recuerdas verdad?

Creo que no – contestó sin mirar atrás.

Claro que sí, soy el anciano que le diste de beber agua, y que creyó conocerte.

_Vaya, hasta que lo admite_- pensó Zed.

¡Ya lo he recordado! – gritó emocionado.

Zed se detuvo y suspiro cansado. Vaya que había personas raras en el mundo. Dio media vuelta, para esperar al anciano.

Yo estaba seguro que te conocía, hasta apenas ayer por la tarde, cuando supe que fue todo un error.

Ya le dije que…

Nunca te vi – sonrió. Zed lo miro con un "se lo dije" – pero le escuche hablar mucho de ti, de eso no hay duda.

¿Le escucho…? – frunció el ceño. Seguro que el pobre se había golpeado muy duro. – creo que se confunde de persona. Para empezar, no existe persona en Task que me conozca y pudiera hablar de mí.

Claro que si – aseguró – ¿una chica quizás?

El Shard Caster profundizo su mirada.

¿Cómo…?

Si, ahora que tengo tu atención – tomó asiento en la piedra más cercana, pues sabía que el chico ya no se escaparía- Había una chica preguntando por un joven. Dio dato y seña – le miró- y llena tu perfil.

¿Cuál era el nombre de la chica? – preguntó sorprendido - ¿puede decirme cómo era?

El ciudadano guardo silencio, llamando las imágenes a su cabeza.

El nombre no lo recuerdo, pero era una linda jovencita, más o menos de tu edad, se le veía muy sola y preocupada. Decía buscar a un chico, al principio creí que a su esposo, pero era muy joven para ser casada, después pensé en un hermano o amigo.

Zed se impaciento y lo tomó por los hombros.

¡¿Dónde fue la última vez que la vio?! ¡Hable de una buena vez! – sus ojos se volvieron más intensos. Al fin una pista y no la dejaría ir.

Hace ya dos semanas – confesó retraído - La perdimos de vista cuando nos atacaron. Explotó el pánico y las familias se dispersaron, hubo algunas perdidas, entre ellas, aquella jovencita.

Se encontraba aturdido por aquella información, estuvo a punto de darse por vencido y aceptar que le había fallado a Aldya. Pero estaba viva, lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Viva, y su esperanza con ella.

Iría en esos momentos por ella y la traería consigo. El problema residía en ¿por dónde empezar? Ese no era el problema, barrería Task si fuera necesario. Pero primero debería informar de esto al anciano, tendría que mandar una vez más a los soldados para que fuera más fácil su búsqueda. Ahora ya no tenía ninguna excusa de negarle el permiso a ir a buscarla.

Gracias – dijo agradecido y salió a toda prisa.

:::::…..:::….::::

Froto sus ojos, aquella tarde, en definitiva había sido una mala idea ir hasta allá, se le notaba que estaba de muy mal humor. Bueno había perdido otra oportunidad. O tal vez, eso es lo que en su interior deseaba, que existieran varios obstáculos para que de sus labios no saliera ninguna palabra.

¿Y si le escribía una carta? Así, sería algo indirecto y no cruzarían palabras, sería una excelente opción.

Llevaba la carta entre sus manos, su corazón palpitaba nervioso. ¿Cómo haría aquello, sin que él la viera agachada en la puerta?

Aquel joven, se veía muy emocionado cuando le dije de aquella muchacha.

Roya levanto la mirada.

¿Entonces si era él? – preguntó el otro señor.

¡Pues claro! Además al parecer sabia de quien estaba hablando, cuando le dije de la jovencita, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, después se emocionó y salió corriendo – sonrió complacido – juro que su mirada se ilumino.

Pues bueno, creo que has hecho algo bueno entonces – aceptó incrédulo – ahora vayamos con mi nieta, debe estar preocupada.

La peli-negra dejo caer el papel entre sus manos y quedo pasmada entre la calle. Alguien más ya se le había adelantado.

:::::…..:::….::::

Entro al lugar que le estaba prohibido la tarde anterior, no escucho nada a su alrededor, dio paso tras paso asustada que en cualquier momento Zed saliera de cualquier rincón para recriminarle su presencia. Paro examinando aquel lugar, no escuchaba ruido alguno. Juró que dejo de respirar, para evitar cualquier ruido. Tal vez había llegado demasiado tarde, y en estos momentos estuviera desplazándose a Task, apretujo sus manos dispuesta a salir corriendo y buscarlo.

Un golpe en la planta alta trajo su atención y subió por las escaleras. Se detuvo justo frente a su puerta y subió nerviosa su mano. Toco y giro la perilla. Lo vio metiendo apresurado en una mochila sus pertenencias. Su corazón se agito.

¿Qué? – fue lo único que pronuncio los labios masculinos al verla parada en la puerta. No pensaba perder su tiempo con ella, y menos ahora. Frunció su frente - ¿Qué, te quedaras ahí parada?

Roya reacciono y termino de entrar al cuarto.

¿Te iras?

¿Es obvio? – dijo con ironía, terminando de rellenar su mochila.

¿Ella es… muy importante? – preguntó deteniéndose justo a su espalda.

¿Ella? – levantó una ceja _¿Cómo sabía que iría a buscarla?_ Pero desecho rápido esa pregunta–ah, te refieres a Yuria.

Zed hizo una larga y mortificante pausa.

Es alguien importante.. – confesó.

Apretó sus ojos .Sabía que sería duro escuchar de sus labios, que esa persona lo era todo para él. Lo sospechaba, pero una cosa era sospecharlo y otra muy diferente que el chico del cual estaba enamorada lo dijera sin ningún toque de delicadeza

..Tengo que encontrarla para sentirme más tranquilo, y cuando la encontré, procurare mantenerla cerca para que no vuelva a pasar por lo mismo.

Si yo..- interrumpió, ocultando su mirada bajo el flequillo.

Zed le miro por el rabillo del ojo.

Si yo..- trago saliva – desapareciera …¿tú, me buscarías..como lo haces con ella..?

Ya estaba, lo había hecho, sus sentimientos la habían traicionado, y antes de que se marchara de su vida, tenía que saberlo.

Frunció el ceño ante la peculiar pregunta, algo tonta según el peli-blanco. Sonrió burlón y su mirada se posó en ella.

Claro…

Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos rojizos.

…que no.

_¿Sorprendida?_

No digas tonterías.. ¿Qué no tienes a Khai para eso? ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a él? Sé que estaría gustoso de perder el tiempo- Fue cruel.

Se hizo otro silencio prolongado. El peli- blanco tomo la mochila y paso a un lado de ella.

Zed – llamó Roya tomándolo por la manga. Se giró y lo observó por unos minutos. Soltó la orilla de la manga y deslizó sus dedos sobre el dorso de su mano ancha, a la que regalo suaves caricias. El oji verde miró sorprendido, bajando apresurado su mirada a su mano que era acariciada.

El momento era muy íntimo, aunque fuera solo una simple caricia, jamás la olvidaría. Sus dedos se iban entrelazando. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Yo… - habló despacio, su mirada rojiza estaba atenta al movimiento de sus dedos, y como los ajenos no se retiraban, de hecho seguían sus movimientos. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Zed, al tiempo que levantaba nuevamente su mirada y se encontraba con la de él.

Sus labios no fueron capaces de pronunciar palabra alguna, se había perdido en aquel reducido espacio de sus cuerpos, y en la mirada que la llenaba por completo. Soltó su mano y lo abrazó fuerte, haciéndole entender de alguna manera lo mucho que significaba para ella.

Pero por alguna razón no era bien recibido por Zed. Desenredo los femeninos brazos y la alejo.

¡Qué piensas que haces!

¿Qué..te hice? – soltó en un susurro.

¿Qué, no lo sabes? - respondió con un tono de burla en su voz, muy perceptible para la peli-negra. - Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo – apartó su mano bruscamente de la delgada.

Los labios de Roya temblaron, al tiempo que pestañaba refrescando sus ojos, negando el paso a las lágrimas. Frotó su brazo derecho, sonrió triste, _OLVIDALO_, grito su mente YA NO TE HAGAS ESTO, SOLO DESÉALE SUERTE.

Sólo quiero..

¡Qué estas esperando! ¡SOLO VETE! – habló molesto -¡¿No he sido suficientemente claro Roya?!– dijo sorprendido y a la vez decidido hacer daño - por si no lo has comprendido, te lo diré para que lo entiendas, no quiero verte, ¡Me molestas! ¡Me irrita tu presencia!¡No comprendo cómo puede existir una persona como tú, siempre importunando a los demás, saltando por todos lados, es molesto! – hablaba pausada y lastimosamente a la chica - ¡es fastidioso tener a alguien siempre detrás de ti, voltear a un lado y ver que aun sigues ahí!, no sé cómo Khai puede soportarte, de verdad…sólo…¡Desaparece! – finalizó manoteando en el aire.

Ella tragó saliva.

Quiero..- continuó sin tomar atención a su grito, pronto terminaría todo – Deseo, que seas muy, muy feliz – se quebró su voz. Ya no podía retener más su llanto. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Rompió el espacio una vez más, acercándose y depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla masculina. Tan delicado, tan tierno y cálido.

Prometo – susurró cerca de su oído – esta vez prometo, que nunca más te molestare. Eres y siempre serás alguien muy especial para mí – terminó, para después salir a toda prisa de aquel pequeño cuarto, donde se quedaría encerrado ese enorme sentimiento. De donde, no saldría jamás.

_Adiós Zed_.

Baja por la escalera torpe, pues las lágrimas impedían una buena visibilidad. Levantó rápido su vista y miró por última vez su cabaña, el lugar que guardaría muchos recuerdos. Sus labios se estiraron. Era una sonrisa, estaba sonriendo.

_Solo..Desaparece_

Su mano subió y tomó la perilla; la giró. Su cabeza a un no procesaba toda aquella información.

_Solo..Desaparece_

Salió y miró el cielo.

_Solo..Desaparece_

Apretó sus labios. Dio un paso.

_Solo..Desaparece_

La puerta fue cerrada tras de ella. Y salió corriendo. Una corriente helada corría por toda Templar. El cielo, antes azul, ahora lucia completamente apagado, y un velo oscuro lo cubría. Pequeñas gotas frías caían, acompañando a otras que resbalaban de un rostro delicado.

Corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Jadeaba mientras secaba su húmedo rostro. El viento golpeaba y se arremolinaba sobre su delicado vestido. Había tropezado innumerables veces, provocando raspones en piernas, brazos y cara. Llego a su lugar, a su escondite, se dejó caer de rodillas, soltando más lágrimas de dolor.

_Me Molestas …._

_Solo..Desaparece….._

_Me irrita tu presencia….._

_Solo..Desaparece_

Apretó con fuerza sus oídos. Aquellas palabras gritaban con desesperación en su cabeza y no paraban, se repetían una y otra y otra vez. Tan dolorosas como si una espada hubiera sido clavada en su pecho y se mantuviera incrustada ahí.

El viento movió feroz las hebras negras que caían por su pálido y lloroso rostro.

:::::…..:::….::::

¿Cómo que no está?

Si, esta mañana salió, y aún no ha regresado – anunció con preocupación – Sebastián me dijo que hoy estarías de vuelta, así que pensé..

No, acabo de llegar - mordió preocupado su labio. Miro por la calle ¿_dónde diablos estas Roya, y con este tiempo_? se preguntaba angustiado. Nunca había llegado tan tarde a casa y menos sin avisarle al maestro Zico. ¿Además con quien podría estar a estas horas de la noche?. Comenzaba a exasperarse, pero no podía demostrar temor frente al anciano, comenzaría a poner a medio pueblo a buscarla- ¡Es cierto!

¿Qué mi joven amigo?

Es cierto, olvide que la vería en el puente – sonrió apenado – que distraído soy, pero no se preocupe la traeré temprano a casa.

Oh, qué bien, comenzaba a preocuparme – dijo un poco más tranquilo – bueno, estoy más tranquilo cuando está contigo. Deberías irte, sino se molestará si la dejas esperando más tiempo.

¡Es cierto! – bajó las pequeñas escaleras dispuesto a salir corriendo- lo siento por preocuparlo – concluyó y se perdió entre las sombras. _¿Roya, donde estás?_

Corrió tan rápido como le respondieron sus piernas, mirando cada lado, cada rincón, pero ella seguía sin aparecer. Había corrido otra hora y ella no se dejaba ver por ningún lado. Pregunto en la mansión del maestro Robes, el que con una galante sonrisa, le dijo que su novia no se encontraba con él, y que no se preocupara, la joven guerrera jamás le sería infiel. Lo que lo irrito más, pues eso no venía al caso. Dio media vuelta y pego carrera, su cerebro podía lanzarle muchas posibilidades, y entre todas esas, ninguna le gustaba. Cuando por fin había barrido con todo el pueblo, se vio parado justo frente al puente, donde supuestamente ella estaría esperándolo. Casi rogo, porque su mentira se hiciera realidad.

Sentía sus pulmones a punto de explotar. _¿Dónde estaba a esta hora?_ Y más importante _¿con quién?_ Esta última pregunta, hizo que viera una luz. El punto era, _con quién._ Casi sintió alivio, estaba seguro que se encontraba con él. No tardó mucho en salir nuevamente corriendo. En cuanto la viera, le gritaría hasta que se quedara afónico.

Sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos por una sombra a la lejanía, dudo por unos momentos y tomo carrera. Ya vería cuando se enfrentara con su mal carácter.

No dio dos pasos cuando la vio, estaba empapada, su cabello estaba cubierto por trozos de hierbas, sus ojos estaban muy hinchados, su vestido estaba lleno de lodo, como sus rodillas y brazos, contando uno que otro raspón.

Comenzó a sentir una furia jamás imaginada. Imágenes venían a su cabeza, tan veloces como la luz.

Ella levanto la mirada y soltó más lágrimas. Corrió y se abalanzo a sus brazos.

¿Quién...quién lo hizo? – preguntó mirando a la oscuridad, su voz era tranquila. No recibió respuesta. Sus ojos azules, fueron dos hoyos vacíos y peligrosos - ¡RESPONDE!

Sintió el frágil cuerpo temblar.

¡RESPONDE! – la apartó tomándola por los hombros - ¡¿TE HICIERON DAÑO?! ¡¿QUIÉN FUE?! ¡HABLA!

Ella movió su cabeza negando esa posibilidad, la cual su amigo suponía.

¿Alguien te daño? – bajó el tono de voz - ¿te tocó?

Volvió a negar.

Roya, por favor..- rogó.

Él…dijo que desapareciera…- su voz se oía apagada.

Eso era todo, era lo único que quería escuchar, saber que nada de gravedad le había ocurrido. La abrazó tan fuerte que escucho un quejido por parte de la chica, beso su frente y se separó para tomarla en brazos y dirigirse a su casa, no podía llevarla así ante el maestro Zico, lo más conveniente era que se aseará.

:::::…..:::….::::

Estaba sentado frente a la ventana, no se había movido ni un centímetro ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? No lo comprendía y tampoco iba a preguntar. Aparte de todo, se había hecho muy tarde para salir a su misión.

Movió su cuerpo hacia la cama, colocando sus codos sobre las rodillas, apoyando su mentón en estas. Cerró sus ojos y sólo escuchó la calma por todas partes.

Esa despedida – susurró - no me gusta.

Escuchó golpear la puerta de abajo. Y se puso de pie, bajando con pasos cansados.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que recibió fue un fuerte puñetazo, que lo lanzo unos metros más adentro.

¡ESCÚCHALO BIEN! – señaló con el dedo- ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE LE VUELVAS ACERCAR EN LO QUE TE QUEDA DE VIDA!

Zed limpio su labio roto, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Será difícil, vivimos en la misma ciudad – sonrió burlón.

¡NO TE PREOCUPES, ESO CAMBIARA! – rugió sin poder contener sus palabras y la impotencia que sentía al no romperle la cara- ¡JAMÁS, ESCÚCHALO BIEN! ¡JAMÁS LA VOLVERAS A VER! ¡NO VOLVERAS A LASTIMARLA! ¡DE ESO ME ENCARGARE YO!

Zed esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

¿Y quién eres tú para impedírmelo?

Alguien que se hará, de ahora en adelante cargo de ella – dijo con voz amenazante – Desaparece. Eso se lo dijiste a ella y yo te lo digo a ti - Lo empujó contra la pared y dio media vuelta – jamás regreses… Otra cosa, espero y tengas una buena memoria, porque no la volverás a ver.

Por fin dejas ver tus intenciones – se apoyó en la pared - Pero ve, corre a reconfortarla, así como lo hacías aquella tarde. Seguro que no se opondrá.

Khai se detuvo, volteo su rostro mirándolo por escasos segundos y salió.

Se quedó en silencio en aquella casa. El viento que antes soplaba, había dejado se agitarse.

:::::…..:::….::::

¡QUE LES PARECIO! ¿Les gusto? Esta vez no tarde mucho y es porque estaba emocionada en colocar este capítulo. Muajaja, estaba ansiosa, el pobre y trágico destino del peli blanco. Él se lo buscó.

Bien adelante este capítulo, pues me ausentare un poquito (cuestiones de estudio) pero prometo subir el prox. Lo más rápido que pueda.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Me llenan de alegría, y me hacen ponerle los kilos a esta trágica y dramática historia. Y con respecto al lemmon… ya está más que apuntado :P! aunque claro será cuestión de esperarlo. Y tal vez, solo tal vez ponga otro, depende como se den las cosas.

**suki-saku**

**Prettycherrystar16**

**Antux**

**Susana**

**Sakurita rukia**

**Chicatendo**

**Bd-ten_hyuga**

_**¡MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**_

Haber y para todas aquellas personas angustiadas que me preguntan, quien eran la pareja a quien vio Zed, pues claro, se trataba de aquellos jóvenes que ustedes piensan .. Roya y Khai. Pero si leen de nuevo casi lo último del capítulo 5, verán donde dio aquel beso.


	6. Silencio

UN BREVE INSTANTE

…*…*….

…_*…*…._

_Este capítulo fue modificado en su mayoría. Aunque la esencia del primero sigue. Solo fueron removidas escenas que a mi parecer no me eran agradables y no cumplían con mis expectativas._

_¡MIL DISCULPAS POR LA MOLESTIA!_

_Felices fiestas, un abrazo a todas ustedes._

_Aquí tomare algunos de los personajes de la serie, solo con fines de este capítulo, para que no exista confusión._

_Cursiva: pensamientos y/o sueños._

…*…*.…*…*….

El frió que sentía era infernal, aquellas tierras eran tan terribles como inhabitadas. No entendía como alguien podría hacer una vida en ese lugar. Se atajó entre algunas rocas para evitar un poco las ráfagas de aire congelado que pasaban como afilados cuchillos sobre la piel algo magullada.

Llevaba más de una semana caminando a todo lo largo y ancho del interminable y desolado lugar, buscado cualquier indicio, cualquier pista que le diera alguna señal de dónde ir. Exhaló cansado. Se maldijo. Si tan solo no fuera tan cabezota, hubiera preguntado al anciano, exactamente donde la vio por última vez.

Sacó de su mochila un envase con agua y la bebió hasta el fondo para limpiar la tierra que se había instalado en su garganta. Miró el cielo, tan distinto a su hogar. Rectificó. Como al que fuera su segundo hogar. Pues aquel que miraba siempre se pintaba de rojo, un color que no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

Ladeo su rostro cansado, por donde lo viera, siempre tendría la misma tonalidad. Jamás tomaría el color de la noche, nunca se vería una estrella en el horizonte. Cerró sus ojos cansado de mirar siempre el mismo espectáculo, nunca sabia cuando empezaba la noche y comenzaba el día, solo se guiaba por lo cansado que se sentía y dormía hasta que su cuerpo se lo pidiera.

Abrió nuevamente sus ojos al sentir un leve, pero molesto dolor.

Con la punta de la lengua comprobó el sabor metálico aún latente en aquel labio roto. No podía verse en un espejo, pero sabía, con seguridad, que aún mantenía aquel color purpúreo en su mejilla.

Sabía que las heridas hechas con odio tardaban más en curarse. Sonrió encantado de la vida. Regresaría con creces aquel atrevimiento. De eso, él se encargaría.

Esbozo una sonrisa burlona_._

Pobre imbécil, si creía que él le temía.

No, el dueño del Amil Gaoul no teme.

.

Por eso aquella mañana abandono su hogar, antes que el sol se asomara, sin mencionarlo y procurando que nadie lo viera entrar a la sala de desplazamiento para poder marcharse. Estaba seguro que el anciano se molestaría cuando volviera, pues en su huida, había dejado inconsciente a uno que otro guardia que intento frustrar sus planes.

Poco le preocupo el asunto en esos momentos y le preocuparía menos cuando regresara.

Cubrió su rostro evitando que las pequeñas partículas de arena golpearan su rostro. Salió de su escondite y se dispuso a caminar nuevamente, quizás en su camino se topara con alguna aldea destruida, donde pudiera darse refugio, o tal vez alguna cueva, en esos momentos cualquier cosa era buena.

Se mantuvo caminando contra el viento durante horas, sin encontrar a su alrededor algún refugio que pudiera cubrirlo de aquel infierno. Tocio. Si continuaba así, moriría por estar respirando tanta arena. Sus pasos comenzaron a alentarse y su tos a empeorar.

A lo lejos pudo ver una grieta. Talló sus ojos para que su visión mejorara y apretó el paso. Sin duda alguna era una pequeña cueva en ese desértico lugar. No era una choza, pero preferible a que se quedara a la intemperie. Sacudió su ropa y se introdujo hasta el fondo de la cueva.

Sentado a una prudente distancia frente a la fogata, yacía un Zed pensativo e hipnotizado en los movimientos atrayentes de aquellas llamas de un vivo color.

..

_Una dulce voz cantaba en su oído._

_Una dulce y atrayente, que se mezclaba con el viento._

_Una, que traía su nombre entre sus cantos._

_.._

_Zed…_

_._

Se despertó agitado.

¡Ah! ¡Cariño, está vivo!

Zed levantó asustado y aturdido. Se había quedado dormido. Gran error. Ese no era, ni el lugar, ni el país para quedarse dormido así como así. Miró a su alrededor. Sus cosas seguían ahí, y a su parecer no tenía alguna herida por qué preocuparse.

¡No te le acerques! – gritó otra voz a las afueras del improvisado refugio.

Viro sus ojos verdes. Miró a la chica. Sus vestimentas eran extrañas y de vivos colores. Tenía gran parte del rostro cubierto, dedujo que era para cubrirse de la tormenta allá afuera.

No creo que sea peligros – examinó la mirada rosada desde su posición – se ve inofensivo.

¡Mirret, por una vez en tu vida has lo que te digo! – pidió algo molesto el chico que ya estaba a su lado.

Pero..

¡Nada de peros! – exigió retirándose la tela que le cubría el rostro.

Zed miraba aquel espectáculo sin hablar, si él hubiera sido un enemigo, esos dos ya estarían muertos. O quizás él lo estaría.

Pero Guitra - ella también se quitó la tela y vio su cabello blanco, como el de él. Se veía tan joven y frágil – no creo que él sea un asesino, tan solo míralo – volteó a donde se encontraba el oji verde.

Cariño – dijo cansado – tú ves a todo el mundo con buenos ojos – acarició su cabeza. Ella sonrió dulce.

Aquel hombre era más alto que ella. Su cabello negro estaba trenzado y sus ojos violetas, mostraban un sumo amor por aquella chica.

¿Estás perdido? – formuló poniéndose frente a la chica de pelo blanco en forma protectora. Frunció el entrecejo al no recibir respuesta - ¿puedes hablar?

Sí..

Mira amor, si puede – se emocionó la jovencita saliendo de su escondite.

Lo veo – respondió tomándola de la mano - ¿estás perdido?

No.

¿Eres un espía?

Tampoco.

Por tu apariencia sé que no perteneces a esta tierra – su voz era firme, dispuesto a luchar si en algún momento se revelara - si no estás perdido, ni eres espía y deduzco por tu forma tan extraña, que tampoco soldado de Task. ¿De dónde vienes?

Templar – se paró y sacudió su ropa. Tomó sus pertenencias dispuesto a salir.

Estas muy lejos de casa – fue la chica que habló.

Si, muy lejos ¿Podrías decirme que haces aquí? – volvió a colocar a la joven detrás suyo.

Vine a buscar a una persona – respondió serio, pasando a su lado – lo siento si esta cueva era su refugio.

¡Guitra! ¡No podemos dejar que se vaya así!

Pero no sabemos nada de él – respondió simple al reclamo.

Está buscando a una persona, tal vez podamos ayudarlo – pidió anhelante – ¿por favor?. Sé que tú puedes ayudarlo. Viene de muy lejos y no conoce estas tierras y podría perderse o pasarle algo mucho peor.

Él no ha pedido nuestra ayuda y dudo que la necesite – miró con recelo al chico que se alejaba – se ve que sabe lo que hace. No hay que preocuparnos.

¡Pero Guitra!

Mirret…

¿Sí? – parpadeó dulcemente - te lo pido.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y se sintió rendido.

¿Cuándo cambiaras? – cabeceó.

¡Muchas gracias! – salió corriendo para detener al peli-blanco.

¡Pero no te le acerques mucho! ¿¡Mirret, escuchaste! – corrió tras ella.

…*…*.…*…*….

¡Vaya! Es mucho tiempo. Y más si has estado solo – soltó con tono melancólico – debe ser difícil.

Lo sé – caminaba a paso lento junto a la chica que se le notaba muy interesada en su historia.

Era una pareja muy joven. Se había sorprendido cuando se enteró que eran esposos. Pensó que quizás podrían ser hermanos, primos, incluso amigos, pero jamás cruzo por su mente tal cosa. Mínimo tendrían su edad, si no es que dos años más. Eso no quitaba que fueran aún muy jóvenes

Forastero – llamó Guitra desde más adelante- no te atrases.

Creo que a tu esposo le molesta mi presencia – aceptó con un semblante serio, característico del joven.

Guitra es muy precavido con los extraños – sonrió – que no te engañe, suele ser muy amable con las personas.

Zed asintió.

Solo que se ha vuelto muy duro – miró la espalda de su esposo metros más adelante – Cuando salimos huyendo de la opresión, los soldados hicieron todo lo posible por detenernos – suspiró- vio morir a muchos de sus amigos – miró a Zed – has de saber que Task tiene una extraño método en imponer sus reglas - el peli-blanco negó – Ya sea hombre o niño, cuando las tropas te tienen, estas perdido, estas obligado a acceder si no quieres ver a tus seres queridos morir frente a tus ojos . Cuando ellos llegaron a nuestro pueblo, él no tuvo mucho tiempo en pensar, ni mucho menos de pelear – hizo una pausa- creo que siente remordimiento por abandonarlos, pero es que solo tuvo tiempo de tomarme de la mano y salir huyendo.

Zed miraba más adelante a aquel hombre.

Fue muy duro – continúo – recuerdo que no paraba de llorar por que tenía frio y hambre. Él se las ingeniaba para mantenerme caliente y con el estómago lleno. Y aunque él no se quejaba, sabía que sufría, por eso trato de ser fuerte y no quejarme mucho. Le ayudo en todo lo que puedo. Guitra es todo lo que tengo en este mundo, no sé qué hubiera hecho si no estuviera conmigo.

Y ¿Tú familia? ¿La de ambos? – aventuró a preguntar.

La chica negó triste mirando algo perdido entre tanta tierra seca.

No sé.

El silencio se hizo largo y algo incómodo para el joven guerrero que caminaba a paso lento junto a la chica que se mantenía perdida en sus pensamientos. En sus adentros se maldijo por haber sacado aquella pregunta que seguramente la había incomodado. Hasta que ella continúo.

Debe ser una persona importante para dejar tu hogar y aventurarte a este país en constante guerra.

Zed le miró por un par de segundos, buscando las palabras más adecuadas y no volver a cometer un error.

Así como a ti, le arrebataron su vida. Aunque tú tienes mucha suerte, lo tienes a él – señaló a su esposo – ella al contrario estuvo sola, muy sola. A causa de ello, retiene mucho rencor y odio – su mirada verde regreso a su compañera - Yo prometí cuidarla.

Ahora ella tendrá suerte- sonrió- te tiene a ti - Él cavilo por unos momentos aquellas palabras.

¿Quieres pasar la noche en nuestra casa?

No creo que a él – señaló con la cabeza a su amado esposo que caminaba delante de ellos a una distancia prudente – le sea de mucha gracia.

A él no le importara – aseguró.

¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor, evadiendo la invitación de la chica. Su cuerpo comenzaba a doler a cada paso, y comenzaba a dudar que pudiera dar un paso más.

Faltaría menos si dejaran de platicar y caminaran más rápido – contestó Guitra, mientras detenía su paso y tomaba su lugar junto a su joven y risueña esposa. Señalo a la lejanía – pasando esas rocas esta nuestro hogar.

Mirret, lo tomó por la mano emocionada.

Después de un tiempo encontramos el lugar idóneo para vivir, era perfecto, oculto entre las rocas y las continuas tormentas de arena que se formaban a unos kilómetros de la casa, se alzaban como una cortina – volvió a sonreír- al parecer nos protege – hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo para poder mirar a su esposo - Guitra, acaba de aceptar mi invitación para dormir en la casa ¿no te parece maravilloso? – su amado esposo levanto una ceja, al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco. Ella no cambiaba, si no fuera por él, tendría la casa llena de extraños. Jaló a la chica para que siguiera caminando - Descansaras, y por la mañana preguntaras por aquella a la que buscas – suspiró cansado, ahora tendría que aguantarlo durante una noche.

Mirret miro a su espalda sonriéndole a Zed. Él regreso el gesto.

.

…*…*.…*…*….

Zed suspiró derrotado.

¿_Cuánto más tendría que estar en ese lugar?_

Eran pocos los ciudadanos se mantenían ocultos entre las rocas, muchos kilómetros más alejados de su ahora, hogar temporal. Y ninguno conocía a la chica que buscaba, y no era de esperarse, esos lugares eran imposibles de llegar.

¡Bienvenidos! – recibió una risueña voz en la entrada de la puerta - ¿Tuvieron suerte? – Preguntó a su marido, el cual inmediatamente negó – ¡oh! qué pena – miró a Zed - Pero no pierdas las esperanzas en encontrarla – animó al chico que comenzaba a introducirse en la casa – ¿Es una persona sumamente importante para ti, no es verdad?, no debes dejarla ir.

Zed solo asintió, entre escuchando y no haciéndolo, se encontraba algo cansado para eso.

Creo que cuando una persona ha encontrado a ése alguien, nada ni nadie, pueden impedir que estén juntos, aun cuando se les presente las pruebas más difíciles. Si eres perseverante y tienes fe, todo puede ocurrir. ¿No lo crees? – le sonrió al pensativo Zed y suspiró - ya estás aquí, no pierde nada intentándolo un poco más ¿o sí? – le miró intrigada por la falta de respuesta del peli-blanco - por lo que me has dicho no has dejado nada importante en tu país que reclame tu presencia. No veo por qué no quedarte un poco más. Las oportunidades solo se tienen una vez y si no las sabes aprovechar te arrepentirás toda la vida – miró unos segundos a su esposo en la pequeña cocina – quién sabe, mañana puedes encontrarla.

¿Mirret..?

Has venido de tal lejos por ella, que sería algo descabellado darte vuelta y dejarlo.

¡Si, ya voy! – respondió al llamado de su esposo – vamos a cenar, deben estar hambrientos ¿verdad?

Zed solo se quedó en el umbral de la puerta pensativo, con una cosa muy clara en la cabeza, tenía que salir de esa casa.

…*…*.…*…*….

¡¿Cómo que te vas? – se encontraba asombrada por la noticia.

Si, pido disculpas por tantas molestias – miró a ambos – pero, ella no está aquí. Y yo no debo importunarlos más de lo que ya he hecho.

No hay necesidad de ello. Sabes que eres bienvenido a esta casa cuando quieras, Zed – habló Guitra tomando de la mano a su joven esposa.

Zed sonrió a tan amable gesto.

Hoy será mi última comida con ustedes - el esposo asintió, pues lo había acompañado a cada una de sus búsquedas – agradezco su hospitalidad.

Entendemos, y te deseamos un buen camino – dijo la joven y triste mujer. Al fin y al cabo, él no debía permanecer más tiempo con ellos cuando tenía una persona esperándolo.

Zed se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a su improvisada alcoba para empacar las pocas pertenencias con que había salido de su hogar. Volvió los ojos a la agradable pareja y pudo observar que él besaba los labios femeninos, ella tomaba una distancia prudente y decía algo en su oído, haciéndole sonrojar. Una sensación invadió su pecho, una, que en las últimas semanas en su compañía se había hecho más presente.

_Envidia._

Se volteó rápidamente, no quería invadir aquellas muestras de cariño tan privadas que solían darse cuando fingía no darse cuenta. Así era mejor, si pasaba más tiempo en ese lugar lleno de cariño, perdería el sentido de aquella búsqueda.

..

..

Al siguiente día se despidió de aquella pareja, prometiendo que volvería una vez que encontrara a la chica para que la conocieran.

…*…*.…*…*….

…*…*.…*…*….

Caminó sin rumbo fijo durante un par días. En su andar, se topó con muchos soldados y poco gente, a la que al verlo huían temerosas de que fuera uno de los que tanto temían. Tendría suerte si entre ellas estuviera oculta Yuria, aunque no guardo mucha esperanza en ello.

Cuando se dio cuenta, habían trascurrido más días, y él seguía sin respuestas. Al salir de su hogar, creyó fácil la misión, pero siendo solo un hombre le era imposible abarcar más terreno. Bien podría buscar en un sitio y ella se estaría desplazando a otro en el mismo momento, o incluso pasar por donde él ya había buscado, sentía que estaba caminando en círculos. Los paisajes eran todos iguales y juraba que ya había andado por el mismo lugar rocoso una y otra y otra vez. En varias ocasiones había raspado con su espada las rocas, solo para asegurarse de que no estaba caminando por el mismo lugar, pero conforme recorría el interminable camino se daba cuenta que no había error y su ansiedad dejaba de presionar su cabeza por unas horas, hasta que se volvía hacer presente y comenzaba de nuevo a preguntárselo y a marcar.

Se detuvo a tomar un poco de agua para refrescar su seca garganta. Ahí no era problema el calor, pues no había ningún astro rey que lo iluminara, sino el frio que helaba sus huesos a cierta hora, donde suponía que era de noche.

_¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!_

Escucho un grito detrás de unas rocas. Se aproximó con sigilo, era una niña que miraba en sentido opuesto.

_¡Corre! ¡No te detengas!_ – gritaba la que supuso era su madre - ¡_si te encuentran no podremos ser libres!_

_¡No quiero irme sin ti!_ – se aproximaba a la mujer tirada en el suelo.

¡Yo te alcanzare, pero corre y no te detengas por nada! – le aseguró, pero Zed pudo ver el mal estado en que se encontraba y sabía que eso era mentira. Era una mujer menuda y sumamente debilitada, ella no le alcanzaría como había prometido.

Salió de su escondite asustando a la pequeña y caminando rumbo a la madre.

¡Por favor! ¡A ella no le haga nada! – le gritaba la angustiada mujer postrada sin poderse mover - ¡solo es una niña! ¡Ella no le causara problemas, déjela ir, se lo suplico!

¡Mamá! – lloraba la niña.

¡Huye! – le gritaba aterrada - ¡por favor señor! Nosotras no tenemos la culpa..- fue un hilo de voz la que salió de su boca, mientras inclinaba su cabeza derrotada – no nos haga nada…por favor..le suplico por su vida….no..

Zed se agacho ante la mujer, quien la tomó entre sus brazos. Podía escuchar el llanto de su hija unos metros más atrás y el grito que soltó cuando la tomó. Sintió el cuerpo femenino tensarse y temblar de terror, para después pasar a un asombro e incredulidad cuando la condujo, junto a su hija que no paraba de llorar.

No le hace daño – aseguró el peli-blanco muy serio – deje que la lleve a un lugar más seguro.

Ella se mantenía callada y asombrada por tal amabilidad. Con delicadeza la dejo nuevamente en el suelo y curo sus heridas.

Gracias– dijo conmovida la mujer.

No tiene por qué, era mi deber, no podía dejarla ahí tirada.

No, supongo que no – respondió con una sonrisa apagada.

¿Mamá? ¿Te duele? – preguntó mirando su tobillo roto. Zed también miraba sin creérselo, ¿Cómo había podido caminar en esas condiciones? O mejor aún ¿Qué tan horrible había sido el lugar donde habían escapado, como para huir sin sentir semejante dolor?

Ya no me duele mucho – trató de tranquilizar a su hija, aunque bien sabía que le era imposible si quiera caminar.

Tenga, no es mucho pero supongo que tendrá hambre – ofreció un recipiente.

Es muy amable – aceptó gustosa – usted no es de estas tierras ¿me equivoco?

Soy de Templar.

¡Oh! Templar, dicen que es hermoso, su cielo es azul y sus noches son estrelladas. Me gustaría ver alguna vez en Task ese cielo azul – confesó melancólica- pero …- miró a su hija que comía tranquilamente frente a la fogata.

Podría verlo – aseguró Zed. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo ¿Pensaba en cargar con una mujer en mal estado y una niña pequeña? Hacer semejante promesa era mucha responsabilidad para un niño..casi hombre. Sin mencionar que no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en encontrar a Yuria, y en el peor de los casos que la comida no alcanzara, en vez de ayudar emporaría la situación, morirían los tres de hambre.

La mujer soltó un par de lágrimas.

Usted es muy amable – le sonrió enternecida sabiendo que él se ofrecería a llevarlas. Pero era obvio que él era uno y ellas dos bocas más que acabarían con su pequeña ración- Pero nosotras nos dirigíamos a un refugio, aunque no sé exactamente su ubicación, solo me guie por lo que decían otros – señaló una pendiente demasiado peligrosa. Mucho más alejada. Zed giró su rostro, como preguntándose ¿Por qué están aquí, si iban hacia allá?

En mi desesperación y la angustia de saber, que si me atrapaban tendría el mayor castigo y matarían a mi hija frente a mí, herré el camino. Sólo me dedique a correr sin descanso. Podía sentir el olor del metal en mi cuello y eso me aterraba. No quería ver a mi hija sufrir. No, ella no.

…*…*.…*…*….

¿Y me podría decir como haremos eso? – preguntó algo angustiado el oji-verde, al mirar las empinadas y peligrosas pendientes, sin mencionar que aquello no era del todo seguro por las rocas que se desvanecían a cada momento.

Existe una vereda que nos dará paso al fondo del precipicio – aseguró – antes de llegar al final, hay una desviación, ahí, hay una entrada que nos guiara a nuestro destino.

Bien – era todo lo que podía decir, estaba confiando que aquella vereda algo dudosa, lo llevará a algún lado.

Escuche que esas cuevas son muy difíciles de encontrar, que los soldados no son capaces de llegar por lo peligrosas que son.

_¿Peligrosas? – pensó Zed_ y detuvo su caminar. Sólo esperaba que no fueran "TAN" peligrosas, estaba tan cansado que dudaba poder siquiera pelear por su propia vida.

¿Cuánto más falta para llegar? – preguntó con cierta impaciencia.

Menos del que te imaginas forastero – se escuchó una voz retumbar entre las rocas. Instintivamente Zed se puso en guardia – es mejor que bajes tu espada, deberías saber que tú solo no podrás contra nosotros.

Pruébame- rió burlón, aunque no muy seguro de lo que decía.

Vaya, vaya, el Shard Caster tiene agallas – se escuchó otra voz a su espalda - ¿sabes? estas rodeado ¿Dime, que posibilidades crees que tengas?

Sólo déjate ver y te las mostrare – respondió con la misma seriedad que le caracterizaba.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

¿Qué haces con la mujer Taskan?

Eso a ti no te importa – trataba de adivinar cuantos eran, pero estando ocultos le era imposible si quiera darse una idea – si quieres ponerles un dedo encima, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Se escucharon muchas carcajadas venir de todos lados, eso, solo lo alerto más. Eran más de seis personas. Y él solo una, y muy agotado.

A lo lejos se dejaron ver un par de figuras.

Eso no será un problema – sonrió divertido la segunda figura, mientras sacaba su espada.

Guarda tu espada forastero – mencionó el primero que se hizo escuchar.

Claro, lo haré cuando tú hagas lo mismo – ofreció con una sonrisa.

Ellas no son de tu raza ¿Por qué las ayudas? – preguntó, mientras se acercaba con precaución al extraño visitante.

Porque lo necesitaban – contestó, mirando con detalle a todos los hombres que comenzaban a rodearlo. No sabía si podría combatir con todos y proteger a la vez, a las dos que lo acompañaban.

Nadie ayuda a alguien sin tener un motivo ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ¿Qué buscas en tierras que no son tuyas?

Eso es algo que no contare a alguien que nos amenaza.

El sujeto sonrió.

¡Es un espía! – gritó uno.

¡Matémoslo antes que llame a los demás! – se escuchó a otro

Tienes agallas muchacho. Es una pena que no te vaya a durar tanto ese coraje. ¡Acábenlo!

Zed se puso rígido. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Correr? No.  
Esa no era opción, con una mujer lastimada y una niña, seguro que los alcanzarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¡ALTO!

Aquellos hombres se detuvieron a escasos metros del peli-blanco.

No atacamos a mujeres y a niños..

Zed giro el rostro.

…Ni mucho menos amigos..

Ella sonrió

¿No es así, Zed?

Me da gusto volverte a ver.

…*…*.…*…*….

…*…*.…*…*….

¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODAS USTEDES!


	7. Tiempo muerto

UN BREVE INSTANTE

…*…*.…*…*…..

_Este capítulo fue modificado en su mayoría. Aunque la esencia del primero sigue. Solo fueron removidas escenas qué a mi parecer no me eran agradables y no cumplían con mis expectativas._

Cursiva: flash back – pensamientos.

…*…*.…*…*…..

_¡CORRAN! ¡SALGAN RAPIDO! ¡LLEVENSE A LAS MUJERES Y LOS NIÑOS!_

_¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Por donde volteara solo veía sangre, sufrimiento, llanto. Los cuerpos aún seguían moviéndose cuando él pasaba a su lado._

_¡Había niños!_

_Niños, que lo miraban con sus pupilas dilatadas, inertes. Evadió los rostros que no pudo salvar por ir tras ella. Escuchaba explosiones y gritos a su alrededor. Eran muchos para poder auxiliar a todos._

_Miraba de un lado a otro mientras corría desesperado._

_Maldijo._

_¿Cómo había llegado a eso?_

_Oh, sí, lo recordaba_.

…*…*.…*…*…..

Bajó con precaución de aquella pila de piedras mal formadas. Una sonrisa aun adornaba su rostro pálido. Sin duda era ella, aunque con unos kilos de más, y ya no se veía tan devastada como la recordaba.

Dio un salto y corrió hasta caer en los brazos fornidos del peli-blanco, al cual tomó por sorpresa. Ella deposito un suave beso sobre su mejilla algo sonrojada por el acto público que mostraba. Él, solo atino a sonreír.

Yuria.. – se separó de ella a una distancia prudente sin poder continuar.

No digas más, ven – entrelazó sus dedos y lo jaló– tenemos muchas cosas que platicar. Katsu, encárgate de ellas y que nadie me moleste, estaré ocupada.

Caminaron entre el desfiladero a paso lento, pues las ráfagas de viento que subían violentamente entre los peñascos podían lanzar a una persona sin ningún problema a una muerte segura. La poca visibilidad y las rocas sueltas eran otro factor de riego.

Se sintió aliviado cuando entraron a una cueva algo angosta y muy oscura. Yuria, jaló su mano para que no detuviera el paso.

No te detengas, si te pierdes no podré encontrarte – le sonrió- estás cuevas son engañosas hasta para un Task, pero son útiles de refugio. Ningún soldado se adentra tanto, sólo si quiere encontrar una muerte segura y solitaria.

Zed siguió caminando, pues con semejante advertencia, lo que menos quería era terminar perdido en ese lugar. Examinó aquel sitio tan poco visible, le costaba mucho enfocar la vista, a lo que dedujo que a Yuria aquello no le causaba ningún impedimento. Se movía como si hubiera miles de antorchas incrustadas en las rocas. Si no fuera porque lo llevaba de la mano, ya hubiera tropezado innumerables veces. Hasta que por fin pudo ver luz.

Sabía que volveríamos a estar juntos– confesó y detuvo el paso – Nunca dude de nuestro encuentro. Ven, vamos

Sin soltar ningún momento su mano, volvió a jalarlo, conduciéndolo dentro de una tienda de campaña, algo más amplia que las otras que había podido ver más alejadas de ésta. Miró cada rincón de la que era su "casa", había papeles regados por doquier, espadas, lanzas y arcos.

Él se encontraba examinando con detenimiento cada detalle que lo rodeaba, hasta que sintió unos brazos a su alrededor.

Ha pasado mucho – susurró cerca de su oído.

Bastante, Yuria.

Ella tomó una distancia prudente del chico y volvió a sonreír.

Veo que te encuentras mucho mejor de lo que imagine – mencionó Zed.

Tú también te ves muy bien – aseguró coquetamente – debes tener mucha hambre ¿cierto? – acercó una bandeja de comida – no es mucho, pero saciara tu apetito. Mientras comes puedes platicarme.

El peli-blanco asintió.

Mis provisiones comenzaban a escasear – aceptó gustoso la comida que a su parecer se veía deliciosa – eso me tenía preocupado.

Me da gusto que llegaras antes que fuera yo la que te encontrara muerto – ambos sonrieron.

Zed tomó un pedazo de pan y carne, o al menos eso parecía. Lo examinó.

Cuando salí a dar mis rondas, escuche tu voz gritándole a Katsu, creí que estaba escuchando mal. Debo ser sincera. Me sorprendió. Pero lo que más me intriga es ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Por obra del destino – fue toda su respuesta.

Creo que necesitare más que eso, Zed.

El chico suspiró.

Es mucho más complicado que eso, Yuria.

¿Fueron atacados? – preguntó intrigada, pues el chico no se comunicaba lo suficientemente rápido – volvió a negar.

No, nadie nos volvió a atacar – refiriéndose al último incidente - Yo regrese a mi país después de nuestro encuentro – Comenzó a contar con detalles cada día que pedía a los concejales de su nación ayuda para poder ir a su rescate, la cual le negaban rotundamente una y otra vez. Contó lo frustrado que estaba por no poder ir a su encuentro.

Eres persistente.

Tuve que salir de Templar.

¿Sabías que al entrar a un país que no es tuyo, sin una autorización y sin el apoyo de tu gente, podrías estar metiéndote en problemas? No solo a ti, sino, al país entero.

No tuve opción. Se negaban en prestarme ayuda.

Esbozo una diminuta, pero indudable sonrisa.

Aprecio tu ahínco para conmigo- se acercó al oji-verde para depositar un beso en su mejilla, ocasionando un leve sonrojo al chico – Pero, ahora ya sabes que me encuentro bien. Puedes irte con la conciencia tranquila.

Yuria – llamó serio – seré sincero contigo. No solo vine a saber de tu estado. Aquella vez desapareciste frente a nuestros ojos sin dejar rastro alguno. Te busque por los alrededores sin ningún éxito ¡No volvimos a saber de ti!

Oh, entiendo. Acabas de comprobar que no he muerto – levantó las manos a los costados, como queriendo que comprobara lo que acababa de decir –tampoco estoy herida. De hecho estoy más fuerte de lo que alguna vez pensé estarlo.- afirmó con decisión y mirada firme.

He estado en estas tierras durante mucho tiempo, más de las que mi juicio me ha permitido soportar – apresuró a decir. Rasco exasperado su cabeza- Comenzaba a creer que jamás daría contigo, Yuria. Pensé que realmente estabas muerta.

La chica soltó una carcajada. Y el ambiente comenzó a cambiar.

No – su mirada se oscureció- ¿Cómo podría si quiera pensar en morir?– hizo una corta pausa y le miro a los ojos – me conmueve tu tan apasionada búsqueda, nadie me había puesto tanta atención como tú. Ni cuando mi madre perdió el interés por nosotros estando encerrados sentí tanta pasión por mí.

Yuria, hice una promesa, una, qué no puedo y no quiero romper –aseguró.

No la has roto, mira, ya estás aquí, y viste que estoy de una pieza ¿no?

Creó que es un poco más complicado que eso - le miró – he venido para llevarte conmigo... y eso, no está a discusión.

Ella, trato de sonreír.

Temo, mi querido Zed, que eso será imposible. No me importa a quien le hayas hecho aquella promesa, pero no me iré de aquí.

¡No vine a pedir tu permiso!

Zed..- le miró con severidad – lamento el tiempo que has estado preocupado buscándome, pero eso no cambia nada mis planes. ¡No dejare todo lo que he anhelado solo por ti y una estúpida promesa hecha!

¡Aldya lo deseaba así! – le gritó recordando a la pobre mujer muerta.

¡Una promesa hecha a una moribunda, pero que hermoso!- soltaba con una cantarina y dramática voz - ¡Aldya está muerta! ¡A ella qué le importa ahora! – manoteó el aire como si le estorbara para seguir gritando.

Zed frunció el ceño.

¿Lo sabías…?

¡Claro que lo sabía!

¿Y por qué…? –mencionó asombrado.

¡¿Y dejar que el mal nacido huyera? ¡¿Estás loco? ¡Aldya ejerció el papel que le tocaba, si está muerta es porque no fue más fuerte y dejo el enemigo se acercara! – llevó su mano a la cabeza y froto sus sienes – ¡Tanto ella, como tu amiga se interpusieron! ¡Si no se hubiera puesto frente a mi objetivo estaría muerto en estos momentos!

Zed profundizo el ceño.

Junto con ella – le recordó.

¡Pero estaría muerto!

¡Estás hablando de las personas que te salvaron la vida!

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos. Ella dio media vuelta y salió de la carpa, no sin ates decirle que esa noche dormiría ahí.

Bueno, había terminado su "tan esperado encuentro"

*.…*.…*

Caminó cerca de aquel hombre corpulento.

¿Qué hará..?

Nada – sonrió – de hecho, esto es bueno.

Y…

Solo manténganse a una distancia prudente – había dicho con tranquilidad – lo demás déjalo en mis manos. Demos tiempo al tiempo.

*.…*.…*

Otro día más. Otro día que pasaba encerrado en aquella enorme y fría cueva. Yuria continuaba algo reacia a escucharlo, era obvio que lo estaba evitando. Sólo cruzaban escasas palabras y el motivo era porque él seguía en su afán de llevársela y ella en quedarse, así no avanzarían, y no se le antojaba quedarse otra temporada más en Task. Aquel lugar simplemente no era de su completo agrado. Se acomodó en su sitio.

A lo lejos pudo ver a un par de hombres llegar unas cajas, las cuales colocaban más allá de la vista de cualquier curioso. En total eran cinco enormes cajas, pesadas, a primera vista.

Siguió con sigilo a aquellos hombres, aquella callada noche (eso supuso, pues no había niños jugando, ni mujeres cuidándolos), solo que pudieran estar en un lugar donde no fueran interrumpidos por su mirada vigilante, claro. Aunque sonara tonto, no sonaba nada descabellado, todos los movimientos que hacían eran cuando el fingía dormir. Durante los últimos cuatro, quizás seis días, había escuchado susurros andar de un lugar a otro. Todos eran muy precavidos al momento de entablar una plática, y cuando mencionaba algo, sonreían y simplemente se apartaban.

Cuando subió un pequeño cumulo de rocas, escucho algunos gritos. Realmente aquel lugar estaba algo apartado de donde él descasaba. _Muy bien pensado_. Se dijo. ¿Qué tanto ocultaba Yuria, que no quería que él se enterara?

Unas risas acompañadas de vitoreós llenaron cada rincón del lugar. Aquellas cajas que vio minutos atrás eran abiertas, dejando ver el contenido.

Armas.

¡Amigos! – gritó llamando la atención de la gente que se iba acercando - ¡ahora la suerte nos sonríe, con la aparición de un nuevo aliado nuestras fuerzas toman las riendas!

Zed escuchaba con atención cada palabra salida por su boca ¿habrían llegado más rebeldes? Se puso de pie y se acercó con sigilo, para tener una mejor vista de los acontecimientos.

¡Con esté apabullante poder, ningún ejército será capaz de pararnos! – gritaba jubilosa.

Se podían ver que el espíritu combativo se apoderaba de sus delgados cuerpos. Mientras otros más, se miraba cierto miedo y angustia, en su mayoría por las mujeres y pequeños.

¡Con su ayuda podremos hacer nuestros sueños realidad y apartar al mal de nuestra querida tierra! Tengo que decirles que él está feliz de estar con nosotros.

_Un hombre –_pensó el peli-blanco

¡Y está ansioso de prestarnos todo su poder!

Yuria, giró su rostro, mientras una sonrisa salía de sus finos labios. Pues sabía que pronto se daría cuenta de su pequeño escondite.

¡He aquí al dueño del más poderoso espíritu! ¡Nuestro más importante aliado, el más fuerte, el que ha venido a darnos su ayuda! - señaló a Zed que se encontraba a unos metros más alejado.

Todos miraban en torno al mencionado. Los murmullos de alegría se escuchaban a su alrededor, otros solo miraban con duda. Mientras el oji-verde quedaba estático en su lugar.

¡Él me pidió guardar esté secreto. Pero después de ver sus rostro de preocupación, decidí que hoy era el momento! - miró a Zed – lo siento, sabía que tú querías darles ésta buena noticia. ¡Ahora, comiencen todos los preparativos! ¡Lo que habíamos estado planeando no será pospuesto gracias a su llegada!

Todo mundo corrió, dejando solo a los dos jóvenes.

¡YURIA! – rugió furioso, mientras pasaba olímpicamente por el mar de gente que corría en sentido contrario -¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces? ¡No he venido aquí para iniciar una guerra! ¡Ni prestar mi poder para esto!

Lo lamento querido amigo, pero la guerra ya ha iniciado – le aseguró sin siquiera mirarlo – gracias a tu llegada estaremos mucho más fuertes que antes – dio media vuelta y sonrió abiertamente – ¿Aún conservas a ese maravilloso espíritu verdad? Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte. Sé que eres muy fuerte, saldrás vencedor.

¡Te lo repito, no vine a provocar más muertes! – espetó furioso – ¡NO ME INVOLUCRARE EN ESTO!

Pero …ya lo has hecho – estiró sus labios tratando de no soltar una risa de satisfacción –cuando en tu afán de salvarme, evadiste y olvidaste todas las reglas, solo para llegar a mí. A mi forma de ver las cosas, estás más que involucrado.

El oji-verde escuchaba atento cada una de las palabras.

Sé que me protegerás, porque si no lo haces, es como estar rompiendo un juramente, Zed – posó una mano en el hombreo masculino - somos tan similares, ambos cumplimos con nuestro propósito, hasta el fin, no importando lo que suceda lo hacemos, rompemos reglas he imponemos nuestra voluntad sobre cualquiera - le sonrió – por eso confió en ti, por eso sé que siempre estarás a mi lado, incondicionalmente.

Yuria, sonrió al ver a Zed a punto de estallar de furia.

Sé que cuando yo salga a pelear, tú iras a mi lado, por qué quieres cuidar de mí, y veras que nada malo me ocurra – levantó el rostro – y en el proceso puedes eliminar a muchos – sonrió -¿lo ves? Es muy simple. Ambos obtenemos lo que más queremos.

¡NO! ¡Lo único que harás, es una masacre! ¡Solo son pobres campesinos engañados por falsas esperanzas de gloria! ¡UNAS DE LAS QUE TÚ, TE HAS EMPEÑADO EN hacerles CREER!

Entonces, no hagas que sea mentira. No los decepciones.

Yuria solo se apartó, con eso decía que la charla "amigable" había terminado.

*.…*.…*

…

_¿Había valido la pena? – esa era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Y por la cual no podía conciliar el sueño_

Esto no podía terminar sólo así. No podía.

_._

_Estarás a mi lado, incondicionalmente._

.

_..._

Se despertó agitado, secó el sudor que corría por su frente, aparto la escasa manta y vio su playera pegada a su cuerpo. Sintió un ardor y llevo la mano al rostro; palpando su vieja herida que volvía a sangrar, trono los labios más irritado que de costumbre y limpio el hilo carmesí que corría por su mentón. Tenía que terminar con esto pronto, si Yuria no quería entender razones, tendría que ser un poco más violento.

Apretó los puños.

_..._

_..._

Su paciencia se había se había ido al diablo. No había podido conciliarlo el sueño durante toda la noche; provocando que aquella mañana tuviera mal humor y se aislara de todos. Solo veía ir de un lado a otro a Yuria y a uno que otro hombre que corría cuando pedía algo o era para informar determinadas cosas.

Ella volteó para mirarlo, sonriéndole de que estuviera al pendiente de ella. Él, aparto su mirada llena de coraje. Se levantó y camino a su tienda, de la que no salió en lo que restaba del día.

Solo se podía tomar el lujo de dormitar, pues con el ruido que se traían afuera le era imposible.

¿Señor..?

Escucho.

¿Señor?

Frunció el ceño.

¡Qué!

La señorita Yuria quiere que se encuentre con ella, necesita que den un vistazo al plan de guerra.

_¿Plan de guerra?_ – se repitió - ¡Dígale que no iré! ¡No seré parte de su estúpida venganza! – grito desde el otro lado de la tela que los separaba – ¡Si quiere una guerra, que la haga ella!

Pero, señor…usted es el que nos guiara – dijo temeroso.

El peli-blanco hizo acopio de su serenidad _¡¿Qué él iba hacer qué?_

Se dio media vuelta y no supo cómo pero quedo sumergido en un sueño largo y profundo, del que fue brutalmente despertado.

La cueva comenzó a temblar, retumbar. Las piedras se desprendían de las paredes y el techo comenzaba a colapsarse. Salió apresurado de su improvisada tienda cuando el segundo rugido le estallo en los oídos. Miró por todos lados para ver a sus atacantes, pero ahí dentro seguían estando los mismos. Miró hacia arriba, todo aquel alboroto venia de afuera.

¡CORRAN! ¡SALGAN RAPIDO! ¡LLEVENSE A LAS MUJERES Y LOS NIÑOS!

¡NOS ATACAN! ¡NOS HAN DESCUBIERTO!

¡SALGAN RAPIDO!

Todo ahí era un caos, busco por todos lados a la chica y lo que observo no le gusto. Había gente debajo de aquellas rocas, niños inocentes.

¡SALGAN POR ATRÁS, LES TOMAREMOS POR SORPRESA! – gritaba aquella voz familiar, busco entre aquella multitud que se abalanzaba a la única salida de emergencia - ¡NO SE QUEDEN ATRÁS RAPIDO!

¡Yuria! ¿Qué..?

Zed, han descubierto nuestro escondite, tenemos que salir a combatirlos – lo tomó por el brazo – ahora es el momento de que cumplas la promesa.

¡¿Estás loca? ¡Deben huir mientras aún tienen la oportunidad de salir con vida! ¡No ves lo que todo esto está provocando! – golpeó el aire con la mano -¡Tan solo mira! ¡Mira lo que tu obsesión está llevando a esta gente! – la agitó por los hombros - ¡Ellos no son guerreros Yuria, son simples campesinos engañados con la falsa esperanza de poder ganarles a unos soldados que no les importara acabar con sus vidas!

Ganaremos…

¡NO! ¡NO GANARAN! ¡YA TODOS ESTÁN MUERTOS!

El silencio se hizo presente. Todos miraban atemorizados a aquellos dos chicos que discutían acaloradamente.

Yuria aparto furiosa las manos de Zed.

Espero que tu desempeño para impedir que nadie muera sea excelente – caminó veloz hasta salir del refugio - ¡Muévanse!

Sus oídos fueron llenados por los gritos de lucha, terror y dolor de las personas. No podía permitir que eso pasara. Muy a su pesar saco su espada y corrió a buscar a la que debía proteger, ayudando a su vez, a aquella gente que no tenía nada que ver en esa desquiciada masacre.

¡ATAQUEN!

¡NOSOTROS SOMOS MÁS!

El olor a sangre invadía sus narinas, era increíble el olor que podían desprender aquellos cuerpos. Corrió más rápido para negarse a ver aquel paisaje teñido de rojo.

¡No por favor! ¡Solo son niños!

¡Cállate sucia campesina!- golpeó a la mujer en el rostro, enviándola lejos de los niños que lloraban.

¡Eso mismo hubieran pensado antes de revelarse! - sus risas estremecían a los infantes temerosos.

¡AAHH! – el grito de un pobre hombre salió detrás de las rocas, acabando con su vida.

Estúpido hombre – arañó el aire limpiando su espada – Ahora, los que siguen

¡No los toques! – grito Zed

¿Mocoso, no te enseñaron a no manejar una espada tan pesada? – se burlaba el soldado Task – ¡Gente estúpida! – corrió a su encuentro.

No tardó mucho en acabar con el insolente soldado.

Deben ir por la parte de atrás, ahí no hay nadie que los pueda ver. En cuanto lleguen más haya de aquellas rocas – señaló- ocúltense lo mejor que puedan, yo iré por ustedes y los llevare conmigo ¿de acuerdo? – todos asintieron temerosos – bien ¡ahora, corran!

Se puso de pie y busco con la mirada a más gente que salvar.

¡DIME DONDE ESTA EL MALDITO! – sus estocadas eran violentas, su rostro indescifrable. Acabo con él y siguió con el otro - ¡¿DÓNDE, DÓNDE? – y así, sin escuchar ninguna suplica por parte de sus aliados que pedían a gritos desesperados que los ayudara, y ella, como en aquella ocasión, no presto la más mínima atención.

¡Por favor señorita Yuria! – sujetaron el pie de la nombrada, ella bajo la mirada – ayúdeme – a lo que ella contesto con una patada, alejando su mano de ella.

Si está ahí tirado es porque eres débil y no mereces vivir – su voz fue fría.

¡Yuria!

Zed, que bueno que estás aquí, debemos encontrar el escondite de aquella basura. Vamos – caminó apresurada.

¿No piensas ayudarlo?

No tenemos tiempo de preocuparnos por personas como él – miró de reojo al aldeano casi muerto.

_¿Cómo podía siquiera decir eso?_ Se encontraba inmutado.

¡Anda, que puede escapar!

No.

¿Qué? – miró enojada.

No, puedes ir si tú quieres, no seré parte de esto – dijo y se agacho para tomar al hombre - he cumplido con protegerte, pero no puedo hacer más si no quieres mi ayuda. Hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos. – la miró por el rabillo del ojo – si quieres desperdiciar tu vida buscando venganza, está bien, pero me llevare a esta gente.

Yuria estiro sus labios.

Como quieras – y salió corriendo.

*.…*.…*

Zed estudio el problema en el que se había metido, miro a toda esa gente que fue reducida en extremos. La magnitud que había tomado todo aquello, era aterrador.

¿Señor, qué haremos? – |preguntó uno de los niños que había salvado. Sujetaba con tal fuerza la gabardina, que creyó que se la arrancaría. Estaba asustado.

Iremos a Templar.

No sé si podremos, Task tiene cierto magnetismo que no permite en ciertos puntos realizar el desplazamiento. – habló una joven.

Buscáremos el indicado – dijo serio, apoyando la mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño que estaba frente a él– quiero que vayan detrás de esa hilera de piedras, aléjense lo más que puedan, los alcanzare. ¡RAMBOS! .. ¡Aparta a todo aquel que impida su camino!

*.…*.…*

Maldita sea – dijo por quinta vez mientras corría en sentido contraria a su salida de aquel lugar – mil veces maldita sea - ¡Yuria!

Examinó aquella gruta extraña. Cuando salió corriendo ella se dirigió aquí, debía estar en algún lugar. Se adentró mucho más.

¡Yuria! ¡Contesta maldita sea! ¡Yuria!

Seguía bajando por aquel estrecho lugar, hasta llegar al fondo donde lo esperaba una luz.

¡Zed! ¡Aquí!

Salió apresurado de la oscuridad para verla ahí parada, mirando hacia un punto del lugar.

Una estrepitosa risa fue la que llamo la atención del peli-blanco. Ahí estaba, la mismísima pesadilla de su compañera.

¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí nuevamente?– dijo burlón – la damisela en peligro y su caballero en armadura – soltó una carcajada – ¿y dime, ya te ha utilizado lo suficiente? – preguntó a Zed - pero me falta alguien, su fiel perro, aquella que creyó poder engañarme y…- busco interesado – Mm.. es verdad ,me falta alguien más. Si mal no recuerdo.. ¡Oh! Lo recuerdo ¿Dónde está aquella hermosa mujer? ¿Por qué es su amiga, no es así?

Zed apretó tan fuerte el mango de la espada que se hizo daño.

Recuerdo muy bien aquel exquisito cuerpo pegado al mío – gimió y miró interesado al chico – la he soñado tanto moviéndose sobre mi cama cada noche..sí, aquel delgado y bien formado cuerpo. ¿Dime, ya la has probado? – preguntó ansioso al chico- ¿La has tocado? Porque debe ser una delicia verla completamente desnuda y a tu disposición.

¡CALLATE!

¿Vendrá pronto? Su olor aun lo puedo percibir – se lamió los labios deleitándose con las imágenes que emanaban de su cabeza – si no la has desflorado.. Sería una pena quitarle su preciosa..

¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! – rugió - ¡AMIL GAOUL!

Yuria sonrió socarronamente.

Nunca dude, sabía que lo harías Zed, tú me ayudarías – terminó y salió corriendo.

Zed se vio asustado por aquellas palabras.

Los espíritus peleaban a su alrededor, mientras los soldados comenzaban a atacar y Yuria mataba sin piedad alguna a todo el que se le acercara he impidiera su avance hacia aquel hombre.

¡Para qué acabe mi mala suerte tengo que acabar de una buena vez contigo! – un grito lo saco del trance en que se había colocado. Solo pudo ver al hombre lanzarse de lo alto y sin darse cuenta herir por detrás a la joven. Zed corrió evadiendo a los soldados que lo rodeaban, Amil Gaoul despidió un fuerte viento apartando cualquier obstáculo que a su amo pudiera impedirle el paso.

¡Ser inmundo! – rugió mirando de frente a su atacante - ¡el único que morirá hoy, serás tú!

Las espadas chocaron una y otra vez provocándose daño mutuamente, pero sin dar tregua alguna a su oponente. La sangre corría por los cuerpos como si sudor se tratase, las heridas, con los movimientos violentos comenzaban a ser más profundas.

Cuando tu cuerpo esté tirado en el suelo escupiré en él.

Te has esforzado en encontrarme – corto su pierna – aún recuerdo aquel día, y la marca que me dejaste – golpeo el rostro de la mujer, señalando la enorme herida que tenía en su costado y cara.

Yuria escupió sangre y se limpió la vista empeñada.

¡Eso te mereces y más! – lanzó un golpe bajo, hiriendo su estómago en forma horizontal.

¡Agh!..!Maldita zorra! ¡A quién deberías odiar es a tu estúpida madre, ella te dejo a tu suerte, si no hubiera sido tan arisca aun seguiría fornicando con ella y a ti no te hubiera tocado por un tiempo!

Zed, que los seguía de cerca quedo asombrado. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y quedó asombrado, aquel rostro que alguna vez pensó que era angelical en los buenos tiempos, se había convertido en todo lo contrario.

Arremetió con mucha más entrega ocasionándole grabes daños al asqueroso hombre que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro pidiendo ayuda a los inútiles soldados que no acudían a su socorro.

¡Maldito! ..¡Maldito!.. ¡MIL VECES MALDITO!

¡Agh! – escupió sangre, quedando tendido en el suelo sin poder hacer otra cosa más que quejarse. Dio interminables puñaladas en los costados, piernas y brazos. Algo explotó en las afueras del lugar y todo comenzó a temblar.

¡Yuria! ¡Tenemos que salir! – gritaba Zed – ¡ya no se levantara!

No…aún no he terminado - susurró para sí y miro a Ayzak – haré que tu fin sea lento, muy lento y doloroso. El hombre en cuestión sonrió.

Aun cuando termines conmigo, siempre estaré presente …cada noche – tosió sangre – aún me sentirás en tu cama ¿dime, ya puedes dormir?

En ese pequeño lapso de perturbación, Ayzak levanto su espada triunfal propiciándole una herida fatal en el cuerpo de la joven. Ella se tambaleo asombrada, alejándose unos pasos y dejándose caer de rodillas. El túnel colapso delimitando la distancia que tenían aquellas dos personas,

¡Yuria!– la tomó entre sus brazos - ¡Amil Gaoul! – gritó. Y esté los tomó entre sus brazos, saliendo por donde se había desprendido las rocas.

La chica se removió entre sus brazos inquieta.

Tranquila, ya todo término para ti – dijo mirando hacia el frente – ya no tienes por qué luchar Yuria – le miró a los ojos – ya deja de luchar. Tenemos que curar tus heridas.

Z-zed… ¿Por fin..?

Él asintió.

M-me …alegra..mucho – esbozó una sonrisa y perdió el conocimiento.

Solo resiste – le pidió.

Dos grupos yacían en el centro esperando el momento de irse. Una mujer cuidaba el cuerpo agonizante de Yuria mientras Zed lanzaba los char´s de desplazamiento. El primer grupo ya se había ido y solo faltaban ellos, se acercó y tomo el cuerpo de Yuria entre sus brazos, dejo caer aquel objeto y fueron rodeados por una intensa luz azul que les hizo desaparecer en un segundo.

*.…*.…*

Un bello y pintoresco atardecer golpeaba los rostros emocionados de la gente. Sus ojos verdes miraron cada nube esponjada que pasaba por sobre su cabeza, como si de un sueño de tratase. Cerró sus ojos dándose un momento para respirar aquel aire fresco de hierbas y paz que rodeaba su hogar. Sintió la brisa en su rostro y llego un olor mojado a tierra. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y miro a los niños corriendo y mujeres llorando de alegría.

Miro sus brazos.

Estamos en casa Yuria …– le susurró y miro a la distancia – ..estoy en casa.

*.…*.…*

*.…*.…*

alinekiryuu: gracias por leer mi historia qué, cómo te has dado cuenta, estoy modificando por la razón que estaba quedando muy romántica y es DRAMA. ah! y lo mismo que le dije a mis lectoras, aún falta que odiea un poco más a Zed. Espero esté capitulo te haya gustado.


	8. Encuentros I

Un pequeño regalo para ustedes.

MIL DISCULPAS POR LAS MOLESTIAS CAUSADAS Yla tardanza.

Jamás quise ausentarme tanto, de hecho pensé que lo había dejado a mediados de este año, si no es porque gracias a Princess supe que llevaba 1 horrible año! MIL DISCULPAS no tengo cara para ustedes que siguen este fic.

_*.…*.…*_

UN BREVE INSTANTE

_..._

_._

_*.…*.…*_

...

¡Adiós Micky!

Él levantó su mano en forma de despedida. Había subido más temprano a su carreta aquella tarde. Sin duda uno de sus mejores días acaba de concluir, su mercancía simplemente se esfumo de las vitrinas, ocasionando que regresara mucho más temprano a su casa, y no se quejaba, así era mejor, comenzaría una nueva receta y estaba ansioso por llevarla a cabo.

Miró el despejado y claro cielo; escuchó tranquilidad a su alrededor y sin poderlo evitar comenzó aquella tonadita que le alegraba tanto sus días como sus tardes de regreso a casa. No había mejor manera de terminar sus faenas que con aquella linda melodía que había escuchado una vez en boca de su amiga, Pinot.

Todo trascurría con normalidad en su rutinaria vida, y vaya que le encantaba, pues se consideraba una persona tranquila, sin ningún sobresalto.

Dio un golpe ligero a las riendas, para que el caballo trotara con más ahínco, estaba entusiasmado en llegar y tomar sus utensilios de cocina, amasar e impregnar las paredes de madera de pan recién horneado, le encantaba el olor, simplemente era muy agradable y relájate. Sonrió. Comenzaría con unas galletas, las cuales decoraría con vistosos colores y quizás si le sobraba tiempo le llevaría unas cuantas a Pinot para que las compartieran con una taza de té esa misma noche. Sí, sin duda debía apresurar el paso y poner manos a la obra cuanto antes.

A lo lejos pudo ver su casa situada a lo alto de la colina, claro, se encontraba algo apartada del pueblo, pero eso le daba cierta privacidad, sin mencionar el hermoso panorama que todas las mañanas veía. Dio otro golpe con las riendas y su casa comenzaba a ser más visible. Hubiera sido mejor que Pinot lo acompañara, así no tendría que hacer otro viaje, además contaba con dos habitaciones que no utilizaba, bien hubiera podido quedarse a dormir.

Bajó de la carreta de un salto, no quitaría el arnés de Peny si saldría en un par de horas. Tomó los utensilios y se dispuso a entrar a su hogar. Abrió la puerta con paciencia y cierta dificultad al traer ocupada ambas manos con las ollas y charolas. En un momento estuvo empujando la puerta con el pie para poder entrar. Dejó en la entrada las charolas y ollas, poniendo una de estás en la entrada para que la puerta se mantuviera abierta cuando él volviera con las demás cosas.

Solo fueron unos minutos más cuando volvía con las manos llenas y entraba a la vivienda. Apartó con el pie la olla que mantenía la puerta abierta y empujó con la cadera para poder cerrar. Se encaminó a la cocina a paso lento, pues no quería tirar nada. La pobre luz que llegaba a filtrarse por la ventana de la cocina era demasiado pobre como para iluminar su campo visual, tenía que dejar todas esas cosas sobre la mesa para poder encender las luces y no causar algún desastre.

_Un crujido._

Frunció el ceño. Necesitaba cambiar aquellas maderas, comenzaban a rechinar con mayor fuerza.

Volvió a paso lento por el pasillo y el crujido se hizo un poco más prolongado. Se detuvo justo en el umbral de la entrada a la cocina. Fue cuando, con todos sus sentidos alerta, miró aquella figura alargada que se encontraba al fondo del cuarto, cubierta de pies a cabeza por una capa grisácea, y al parecer no le preocupaba mucho si el dueño de la casa llegara y lo golpeara por detrás, pues le daba la espalada.

Alguien había entrado a su casa. Estaban invadiendo su hogar. ¿Quién? Y ¿Por qué? Eran sus preguntas. ¿Miedo? Claro que lo sentía, no era un feroz guerrero, ¿Qué decía? ni siquiera podría si quiera pensar en llegar a ser uno. Debía alejarse sin hacer ruido, ahí dentro no podía llamar a su espíritu sin ocasionar que su humilde morada terminara total mente destruida.

Micky intento no tirar nada para no delatarse, agudizo la vista y notó que aquella persona no se movía, y pudo apreciar también, que algo frente suyo, lo mantenía interesado .Profundizó el ceño. No podía apreciar que cosa era lo que mantenía inmovilizado. Fue cuando no lo pensó más y comenzó a retroceder, y la madera crujió, llamando la atención del intruso, poniéndolo en alerta.

Esté, viró el rostro lentamente ocasionando que la capucha callera sobre los hombros del extraño, revelando un rostro moreno, una cabellera poco usual y un par de profundos y agudos ojos verdes.

Los mieles chocaron con aquellos extraños, pero conocidos ojos.

La luz comenzaba a ser demasiado escasa como para poder distinguir bien si se trataba de una equivocación.

_¿Qué debía hacer..?_

_._

_*.…*.…*_

…

Aquellos pasillos tan amplios se le estaban convirtiendo realmente estrechos. Su fría y profunda mirada helaba al más valiente de los guerreros, apartándolo sin piedad alguna de su camino, pues, ¿Para qué ocasionar más ira de la que ya, a simple vista se le notaba? Se encontraba realmente furioso e infinitamente indignado por la burla que en esos momentos le hacían pasar.

A ese hombre se le conocía muy bien la poca paciencia que tenía y los métodos que utilizaba para llevar a cabo sus investigaciones con los enemigos. Sin duda el enviado de Neotopia era peligroso y más cuando alguien había hecho salir su furia.

Entró como tornado a la sala, donde se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos los más viejos y sabios de todo Templar. Miró con aire ofendido y superior a todos allí.

¡¿Alguien podría explicarme el por qué no se me informó de la llegada de gente extraña a nuestras tierras? ¡Esto es una ofensa!

Eso, es algo que también nosotros preguntamos – habló serena la mujer postrada unos metros de él – No sabemos más que tú de este asunto. Está mañana se nos informó de un desplazamiento no permitido fuera de la ciudad. Cerca del pueblo de Khery. Al parecer este incidente ocurrió la tarde de ayer.

¡Ayer! – pronunció alterado, golpeando el brazo del enorme asiento de piedra - ¿Cómo es posible que se nos hayan pasado algo de esta magnitud? ¿Acaso somos vulnerables a cualquiera que quiera desplazarse? – mencionaba con indignación y asombro - ¡¿Cuántos son?

Aún desconocemos realmente el número de los individuos, nos es difícil de saber con certeza la cantidad de personas desplazadas. Cuando fuimos notificados, las tropas de la zona ya hacían lo correspondiente buscando a los intrusos – aclaró un moreno medio calvo – tampoco se nos ha informado si son solo personas o…. soldados.

El anciano de barba blanca solo cavilaba la situación en que se encontraban.

¡Cómo es posible tanta ineptitud! – gritó exasperado el de mirada profunda y extraña barba – ¡Es seguro que se trate de una nueva invasión! ¿No lo ven? ¡Y aún siguen aquí, sin hacer nada!

¿Qué piensa maestro Zico? - preguntó Dimitri Khan atrayendo la atención de todos los presente - bien podría tratarse de rebeldes o quizá una invasión como acaba de mencionar su excelencia ¿cree que debamos admitirlos dentro del castillo? Sería mucho más peligroso dejarlos entrar en nuestro dominio ¿Será correcto hacerlo?

Mi querido Dimitri, ellos ya están dentro de nuestros dominios – le miró aclarando el punto - Por el momento, hasta que sepamos la causa – desplazó su mirada a todos los presentes – mantendremos los sentidos alerta, en cuento lleguen los detenidos serán estrechamente vigilados y podremos comenzar las investigaciones, no podemos darnos el lujo de que destruyan una vez más la ciudad ¿están de acuerdo?

Es algo muy sensato – asintieron los presentes – se mantendrá estado de alerta cerca del castillo. Los soldados estarán en las entradas principales de la ciudad. A la gente no se le mencionara nada de esto, no tenemos por qué agitar sus vidas. Bien podría ser una falsa alarma.

Me encargare de las preguntas – apresuró a mencionar el enviado de Neotopia dispuesto a llevar a cabo sus nuevas formas de sacar la verdad.

Todos se miraron. Sabían los métodos por los cuales se manejaba.

Si me lo permite maestro – habló pausado y sereno aquel hombre relativamente más joven que los presentes - me tomé la libertad de hacerme cargo personalmente de todo eso. No es necesario su intervención, no, al menos que sea sumamente indispensable, tomemos en cuenta que aún no sabemos con quién estamos tratando, sería mejor si dejamos que las cosas fluyan por si solas- Dimitri Khan habló, dio media vuelta y salió apresurado antes que aquél sabio se opusiera.

¡Pero qué forma de hacer las cosas! – gritaba sulfurado aquel hombre de mirada penetrante.

Calma mi amigo – dijo el sabio Zico con su ya voz pasiva – no saquemos conclusiones erróneas. Nosotros no anteponemos la violencia sobre la razón. Además, aún desconocemos los motivos de aquel desplazamiento, ni tampoco sabemos si son enemigos. Dimitri tiene razón, esperemos y después actuemos mejor nos convenga. Si llegáramos a asustarles es probable que no digan nada.

Fuera las últimas palabras pronunciadas aquella caótica mañana que apenas empezaba.

_*.…*.…*_

…

_Cuando cruzo la puerta de madera aquella tarde, fue como si una mano invisible le arrebatara algo pesado de su debilitada espalda. El aire que pasaba por sus narinas le era más agradable de lo normal, sabía que sus pulmones se lo agradecían. Entró con mucho cuidado, como queriendo hacer el menor ruido posible ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, solo quería caminar tan lento como sus extremidades se lo permitieran, quizá por la fatiga que era evidente en su rostro por el repentino dolor que sentía su cuerpo, o la falta de comida durante su travesía, no lo sabía, solo quería llegar a un lugar donde poder dejar caer su pesado cuerpo, que con la última pisada fue más evidente._

_Casi arrastrando los pies había llegado a duras penas a la entrada de la sala que se mantenía como lo recordaba, ordenada, limpia y muy silenciosa. Parpadeó tan lento como sus ojos se lo permitieron, guardando con cada aleteo de ellos las imágenes que cruzaban veloces por ellos y se guardaban dentro de su cerebro. Largos y pesados suspiros soltaron sus pulmones percibiendo los distintos aromas ahí encerrados; madera mojada, tierra fresca y pan recién hecho, el cuál predominaba en cada rincón._

_Solo empujando su cuerpo fue capaz de llegar en medio de aquel recinto, donde se quedó largo rato mirando, no sabía que pensar, su mente se encontraba en el limbo. Sus ojos perdidos hacían aún más largo sus parpadeos. Se encontraba tan cansado, que ya no sabía si seguía moviéndose o se había quedado inmóvil. Sus extremidades comenzaban a fallarle, hasta respirar le costaba. Fue cuando escucho un crujido y con la poca fuerza pudo mirar a su espalda, no omitió sonido alguno, su garganta estaba cerrada y sus sentidos apagados._

…_._

_Después… después ya no había luz._

…_._

_¿Realmente está bien?_

…_._

Lograba escuchar a lo lejos. Era como un sueño, un sueño muy pesado del cual no podía si quiera despertar. Sabía que podía abrir los ojos, pero estos se encontraban negándole aquel movimiento. Sí, era un sueño dentro de otro sueño, despertaba de uno, pero se encontraba dentro de otro. Se sentía tan pesado.

…_._

_¿Realmente…?_

_Difuso__._

Ruido había mucho ruido a su alrededor, voces que parecían que lo llamaban, pero que no conocía, voces tan familiares y a la ves desconocidas, frías y lejanas como sus sentidos, apagados y muertos.

Se hacían pequeñas..muy pequeñas, aquellas voces comenzaban a ser muy pequeñas.

_Caliente._

_Todo a su alrededor se sentía caliente. Ardiendo. Algo lo estaba quemando._

_Su cuerpo dejo de sentir aquel soporte en su espalda, dejándolo caer hacia el fondo oscuro bajo él._

_El sudor corría por su frente y bajaba por su cuello, hasta perderse dentro de su playera mojada. Se agitó. Seguía cayendo, y no podía frenarse. Estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo._

_Estaba cayendo._

.

_Seguía cayendo._

.

_Oscuridad._

.

Sentía opresión, todo a su alrededor lo sentía frio, aunque él estaba ardiendo por dentro.

.

_Una risa._

.

_Susurraron cerca de su oído, aunque más parecía un leve gemido al jalar aire y dejarlo salir. Sí. Como un suspiro pesado, pero cargado de cierta emoción._

_Detuvo su errática respiración. Aquella opresión carcomía sus entrañas._

_._

_Seguía cayendo._

.

_Y una leve risa que se expandió como eco._

_._

_Una mano helada que lo tocaba._

.

_Bienvenido_

_Bienvenido_

Bienvenido

_._

_Saludaron cerca de su oído._

_Dulce y delicado._

_Y como eco se expandía_

_._

_Escalofrió._

_._

_Asustado quiso abrir sus ojos pesados, quiso moverse, quiso saber que estaba pasando, pero le era simplemente imposible. Había muchos murmullos y no sabía de donde salían todos ellos. Se sintió rodeado, por lo que creyó eran brazos. El viento soplo violento sobre su cuerpo rígido._

_Frio. Hacía mucho frio._

_._

_Te hemos esperado_

_hemos esperado_

_esperado_

_._

_Un escalofrió corrió por su columna, cuando sintió el susurro nuevamente cerca de su rostro._

_Forcejeó tratando de apartar aquella opresión invisible de su cuerpo. Su respiración comenzaba a ser más y más pesada conforme luchaba. Agitado, comenzó a mover su cabeza de lado a lado, sintiendo como cada musculo de su cuello era destrozado. Quería gritar, gritar hasta que desapareciera el dolor que le era insoportable._

_._

_Cumpliste_.

_Cumpliste_.

_Cumpliste_.

_._

_Habló una vez más resonando por todos lados, tan fuerte que creyó que sus tímpanos se romperían. Su voz estaba apagada, sus gritos estaban muertos. Podía sentir unas manos rodearlo._

_._

_Hemos estado impacientes_

_estado impacientes_

_impacientes_

_._

Sus labios gritaban palabras que no salían. Aquel abrazo lo estaba asfixiando, lo estaba sujetando con tal fuerza, que no sabía si era la presión que ejercía o era el frio que sentía que lo quemaban.

_._

_¡Detente..!_

_._

_Pensó_

_._

_¡Detente..!_

_._

_Rogó_

_._

_Aquella presión era tan fuerte que era cuestión de minutos para que terminara por partirlo en dos._

_._

_¡DETENTE! – gritó desesperado._

_._

_Podía sentir el sudor frio correr libre por su lastimado cuerpo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Por qué no podía abrir sus ojos? ¿Qué era todo aquello?_

_._

_Te queremos mostrar_

_queremos mostrar_

_mostrar_

_.._

_El dolor era increíblemente punzante, su estómago estaba a punto de vomitar por el dolor. Aquella misteriosa opresión comenzaba a libéralo y él comenzó a respirar pesado._

Cuánto esperamos

esperamos

_Esté momento_

Cuánto

_Esté momento_

esperamos

.

Abrió desmesurado los ojos. No podía respirar. Levantó sus brazos con rapidez, rasgando con premura su cuello, como queriendo que éstos le ayudaran a respirar. No notó la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, su visión era mínima y borrosa.

L_evantó el rostro contraído. Todo su cuerpo se estaba congelando. Se sentía desesperado, quería apartar a lo que fuera que lo estuviera oprimiendo de esa manera._

_._

¡A-ayu..! – intentó pedir.

.

_Una imagen, borrosa, muy borrosa apareció sobre él, no podía distinguir bien. Estiró su mano en señal de ayuda. Está lo tomó. La figura sonrió a escasos centímetros de él, mientras una mano acariciaba su rostro sudoroso y cansado._

.

_Estaremos juntos_

_juntos_

_El tiempo que quieras._

_Estaremos_

_que tú quieras._

_._

Una nueva caricia. Y la opresión disminuía.

.

_Es tu bienvenida_

_tu bienvenida_

_bienvenida_

_._

Su corazón palpitaba furioso.

.

_Soltó un grito_

_._

_Dos gritos_

_._

Se encontraba demasiado intranquilo. Se quejaba. Sentía tanto dolor.

¡Detente! ¡Detente! - gritaba eufórico.

Tranquilo, no debes moverte – pedía aquella voz mientras sujetaba al cuerpo que se convulsionaba sobre la cama

Apretó sus ojos, los sentía pesados, calientes. Todo estaba ardiendo dentro de él. El dolor, el dolor era insoportable.

¡No! ¡Detente!

Ya todo está mejor muchacho, tranquilízate – aquel hombre lo sujetaba con fuerza - ¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera! ¡Rápido! Sujételo de los pies. Inyectaré un tranquilizante. – mordió el tapón de la aguja y la introdujo velozmente en la piel afiebrada – ya, tranquilo , todo estará bien – dijo al momento que el cuerpo dejaba de luchar – bien, cuando despiertes estarás mucho mejor.

La noche paso. Sus pesadillas eran tan vividas que lo lastimaba. Una tras otra se repetía como castigo. No tenían fin. Aquella voz, aquella voz que se repetía una y mil veces más, aquel agarre violento, aquel frio que carcomía sus entrañas, aquel abrazo que le causaba escalofríos, aquella caída al vacío tan oscuro como lastimoso. Sus gritos no se escuchaban en ese lugar. Era una eternidad. ¿Cuánto más habría de esperar encerrado en ese lugar? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía despertar?

_*.…*.…*_

…

¡¿Pero cómo es posible! ¡Frente a nuestras narices!

El rey sol comenzaba a mojar todo a su paso, invadiendo las más oscuras de Templar. Ambos caminaban lentamente por las recién alumbradas calles, con un nuevo problema en puerta.

Oh, vamos Sebastián, te preocupas demasiado – calmaba el anciano a su amigo con su ya, típica sonrisa.

¡Anciano demente! ¡¿Crees qué no es motivo de alarma? – gritaba por las frescas calles.

Calma, solo harás que estas personas – señalaba a la gente que pasaba y los miraba algo extrañados por tanto griterío – se alarmen. Aun no sabes absolutamente nada de su entrada a este pueblo, y por lo que dijoDimitri, al parecer están heridos.

Deberíamos actuar de inmediato Zico y meterlo en la celda antes que ocasiones algún disturbio – insistió el guerrero.

¿No has leído el informe viejo gruñón? – se adelantó el sabio - son mujeres, niños y uno que otro joven no mayor de quince años. Aunque aún falta encontrar los que se esparcieron por los poblados más cercanos temerosos.

¡Lo sé! Y es por eso que lo digo. Ahora serán solo unos cuantos niños y mujeres, pero pronto serán más de veinte si se los permitimos. Hombres que no serán solo civiles – gruñó- ¡Si no soldados!

Primero debemos esperar la llegada de los que se desplazaron en Khery, después, tomaremos todas las medidas necesarias amigo. Sabes que ser impulsivo no es mi estilo – le sonrió el anciano que caminaba a su lado.

Eso es lo que detesto de ti – se quejó frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal el alto.

Debemos asegurarnos de este asunto primero – mencionó y siguieron caminando senda abajo a paso tranquilo. El otro refunfuño.

Detesto que hagas eso anciano - miró enojado - Al menos ¿ya han puesto vigilancia? Me sentiría mucho más tranquilo. No quiero que por tu poco ojo crítico en cualquier momento seamos atacados.

Eres demasiado impulsivo mi amigo – rió – con la edad te has vuelto más refunfuñón.

Se llama responsabilidad – le aclaró - Que a diferencia de ti, prefieres evadirla.

El anciano solo sonrió.

A ese paso serás un Neotopiano.

Calla viejo loco.

¡Señor! ¡Señor! – gritaron más arriba - ¡un momento!

¿Sucede algo soldado? – preguntó Sebastian algo cansado. Pues habían pasado más de media mañana, que decía media mañana, durante los últimos dos días hablando de lo mismo.

Maestro Zico, el Maestro Dimitri quiere hablar con usted – decía aquel hombre de armadura oscura.

¡Oh! Que mala suerte la mía – sonrió – creo que debes adelantarte. Dile que no hay problema si empiezan sin mí, no creo demorar demasiado.

Muy bien – dio media vuelta y bajo por aquel camino no sin antes advertirle – ¡si no te apresuras no te dejare nada!

Bien

_*.…*.…*_

…

Sintió frio sobre su frente. Todo era silencio a su alrededor. El cuerpo que horas antes ardía y dolía, dejaba de sufrir. Abrió sus ojos, acoplándose a la poca luz de la habitación. Todo aquello estaba borroso, no alcanzaba a enfocar a más de un metro de distancia. Sentía el cuerpo sudado y pegajoso, sin mencionar que tenía una sed terrible. La garganta le lastimaba de tan seca que estaba. Miró hacia el techo, o al menos eso creyó que miraba, enfoco su vista sin resultados positivos, seguía sin poder ver más allá. Parpadeo ¿Dónde estaba? Se encontraba muy desubicado. Creyó horas atrás haber despertado, para después caer una vez más en aquella pesadilla que se repetía una y otra vez ¿Está vez si estaba despierto? ¿O, es que ahora si estaba durmiendo? Cerró un instante los ojos. La cabeza le palpitaba horriblemente, no podía soportar más aquella tortura.

Sujetó con premura su cabeza, apretándola. Se sentía muy cansado para pensar y miles de imágenes pasaban veloces si piedad.

La puerta se abrió, trayendo consigo un súbito temor en su interior.

Ya has abierto los ojos.. – fue una voz que no reconocía - ¿Te está matando la cabeza? – Zed no contestó, no es que no quisiera, no podía. No sabía quién era aquella persona que por los pasos que daba suponía estaba a unos pasos de él.

¿Has tenido otra pesadilla? - preguntó con cierta delicadeza mientras se acercaba jalando una silla y tomaba asiento a un lado. El chico seguía sin poder enfocar bien a su acompañante. Zed lo miró con extrañeza y el doctor continúo – te has estado quejando toda la noche. La temperatura era muy alta, fue la causante de tu mal estar.

Tomó una franela y mojo el trapo colocándolo en la frente del paciente; ocasionando un sobresalto por parte del chico al sentir la frescura en su piel caliente.

Lo crítico ha pasado, pero no deberías levantarte por el momento. Has dormido…por un par de días…- dijo muy bajito y con calma mientras tomaba un vaso con agua y levantaba al chico para que tomara un poco de aquel líquido bendito para el joven que pedía a gritos que le quitaran su sed.

Intentó incorporarse, pero enseguida el doctor lo detuvo.

Te marearas – dijo – lo que te di a beber no es cualquier cosa, te sentirás aturdido por unos momentos hasta que tu cuerpo acepte por completo la sustancia que te di.

Zed, se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo que el anciano medico lo examinaba minuciosamente con aquella luz brillante que salía de la palma de sus manos, no es que no quisiera, solo que se encontraba muy cansado. Se encontraba cabizbajo.

¿Te sientes mal? – miró preocupado al joven char caster. Había sentido el repentino y abrupto cambio de energía - ¿Puedes hablar? – el medico observó el esfuerzo al abrir la boca – vamos, inténtalo.

¿Por qué..? – le costó pronunciar - ¿Por qué no puedo ver?

El anciano se sorprendió, pero se apresuró a responder.

El veneno que tenías en el cuerpo nos fue difícil de sacar, aún queda un poco recorriendo tu sistema, es por eso de tu alta fiebre en estos días. Cuando llegaste, gran parte de tu cuerpo comenzaba a tener estragos por su causa, los movimientos que hiciste provocaron que se moviera con mayor velocidad – explicaba mientras examinaba con detalle las pupilas dilatas del joven misterioso el cual aún no conocía su nombre- Aquel veneno es usado en la guerra para acabar con los enemigos mucho más rápido. Tú tienes mucha suerte chico. Un minuto tarde y no estaría aquí platicando contigo de esto – el anciano se separó y Zed escucho como sacaba algo de un cajón – Así que procura no moverte – volvió a escuchar el arrastre del cajón – te mantendré sedado.

¿Dónde?.. ¿Dónde estoy?- le había preguntado con tono de preocupación. No podía ver, no sabía identificar con certeza el lugar.

Escuchó que volvía a jalar la silla y se acercaba a su rostro. Pudo distinguir una luz que salía despedida de un aparato.

En un hospital, fuera de la capital.

¿Capital? – eso no contestaba su pregunta ¿Dónde estaba? - ¿Cuál? ¿Qué capital? – insistió, pronto volvería a dormir, lo sabía, sus parpados estaban colapsando.

Pues, Templar jovencito – se alejó del paciente – ahora debes dormir, mañana te sentirás mucho mejor.

Casa, se repitió, si había llegado a casa. Entonces… Cerró sus ojos.

_*.…*.…*_

…

Acaba de volver a dormir – informó – se encuentra desorientado, pero habla con fluidez, tiene movimiento en sus extremidades, omitiendo los moretones en su cuerpo puedo descartar algún daño cerebral – hizo una pausa- aunque, su vista está dañada por el veneno.

Comprendo ¿es permanente?

No, claro que no, es solo cuestión de tiempo y reposo, los síntomas son ocasionados por el influjo del veneno, no debe tener gran peligro – dejó el expediente sobre la mesita frente a él - si solo hubiera tardado unos minutos más, los daños no solo se quedarían en una vista limitada.

El doctor suspiró y miró por la ventana.

Con respecto a la chica – mencionó muy pensativo- sus heridas son diferentes, no ha respondido a ningún tratamiento.

Cierto, aquella chica que había aparecido junto con Zed.

¿Sabe quién es? - le preguntó

El chico negó.

¿Podría…?

Claro que sí, solo que serán unos momentos, debe descansar.

Entiendo, solo quiero verle un momento – aseguró y salió del cuarto.

Caminó por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar frente a aquella blanca puerta, la cual abrió con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Entró con mucho cuidado y se detuvo justo frente de aquella cama, mirando con detenimiento lo que sus ojos un par de días antes eran incapaces de aceptar.

Tenía dos preguntas, solo dos que rondaban su cabeza. ¿A qué has regresado? Y ¿Quién era la chica?

_*.…*.…* *.…*.…* *.…*.…*_

_Pido una y mil veces más disculpas. Perdón la vedad no tiene nombre lo que hice, no creí tárdame. Se me fue el tiempo como agua, la verdad lo deje pasar, la escuela me estaba pidiendo el 100 % de todo lo que hacía, este año para mí fue lleno de estrés, dolor de cabeza, dolor de estómago, mal sueño etc. Pero pido perdón a todas aquellas personas que siguieron esperando y a todas las demás que se cansaron de esperar, y que algún día entraran a ver si está autora ( que no tiene perdón de Dios) ha actualizado PERDON!_

_¿Les ha gustado?_

Una vez más gracias a Princess por abrirme los ojos con tu review .. si que me tarde.. un año qué horror! Y a todas las que con el tiempo me han dejado un mensajito pidiendo mi actualización.

Bien, chicas regrese, pero porfa, ténganme paciencia, últimamente de dos años para acá mi tiempo ya no es mío.

….

Princess: bueno que puedo decirte? Sorry. Si me demore mucho, que si no leo tu review ni cuenta me doy, créeme. Espero que aun sigas atenta a esta historia, mil gracias por estarlo.

TheValex: jajaja odiarlo más? Bueno, helo aquí, puedes volver a odiarlo, perdón por la demora, se salió de mis manos.

: perdón ¡! Pero mira aquí lo tienes, un pequeño adelanto. Espero te guste.

vale3: gracias por amar mi historia, la hago con mucho cariño y empeño. Espero que te guste este capi también.

Carlitah: si la verdad, es que ella tendrá que sufrir un poquito más, y Zed mucho más.

Konan-Roia : perdóname , espero te haya gustado este capi, claro si aún lo sigues leyendo jaja.

Pao nyaa : perdón por la demora, ya no lo tendrás que leer más veces los mismos capítulos, perdón

takumi kyoyama: me llena de emoción saber que te ha gustado mucho la forma en como escribo, ese es el punto, que pueda trasmitir algún sentimiento de los personajes a ustedes, eso es lo divertido ¿ no? Perdóname por demorar tanto en estás actualizaciones y espero que en algún momento retomes la lectura de mi historia. Si es que ya la has olvidado.

Espero que en algún momento las personas que leían mi fic y lo dejaron por que no actualizaba un día entren y vean que subí los capis y vuelvan. Y me dejen sus amenazas jajaja. Las espero con gusto.

¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODAS USTEDES!


	9. Encuentros II

_*.…*.…** .* .*_

UN BREVE INSTANTE

_..._

* .* .*.*

¡Mamá, tengo miedo!

Shh, tranquilo, tranquilo, no nos pasara nada. Estamos juntos ¿no?

El pequeño niño de escasos siete años abrazaba con fuerza a la mujer que temblaba detrás de uno de los enormes árboles en medio del bosque sin saber en qué hacer. No podía quedarse ahí, tenían hambre y estaban muy cansados. Si dormían podrían no amanecer como lo habían hecho los otros tres que habían muerto minutos atrás por las criaturas que ahí existían. ¿Cómo pudieron adentrarse tanto? ¿Por qué se habían separado de los demás? ¿Y dónde estaban?

¡Mamá! – lloró una vez más el crio entre sus brazos.

¡Escuche un ruido por atrás! – se escuchó un grito a sus espaldas

Si, sabía que se habían alejado y todos se habían esparcido por el miedo de ver a tantos soldados correr tras ellos, los matarían a todos sin ninguna piedad, estaba segura. O los regresarían a Task.. ¡NO! Otra vez regresar, eso sería un sufrimiento terrible, una vida de dolor y llanto. Miró a su pequeño. Ella no dejaría que lo tocaran, antes se matarían.

¡Vamos rápido! ¡Ustedes vayan a rodear por el lado sur! Ustedes al norte! ¡Están cerca!

¡Señor! Tenemos a otros cuatro..

La señora tembló ¡los matarían! Apretó a su hijo contra su pecho.

Shh , shh, estaremos bien ¿de acuerdo? – el niño asintió no muy convencido, podía ver lagrimas saliendo de los ojos verdes de su linda madre.

Se movieron arrastrándose por las hierbas secas y las piedras, lastimándose los brazos y rodillas ya heridas.

Me duele – se quejó el pequeño detrás de su madre

Aguanta, pronto llegaremos …- ¿llegar a dónde? Se preguntó ¿sabía por dónde iba? O ¿A dónde iba si quiera?

Un crujido los delato. Volteó a mirar a su hijo que se había puesto de pie y que caminaba con dificultad metros más atrás.

¡Allá!

¡Rápido!

¡Agáchate, agáchate! – le pedía con suplica la madre.

Me duele – lloró, sus lágrimas arrancaron el corazón de la mujer, le dolía a su pobre hijo, pero más le dolería verlo azotado por soldados Taskan que los perseguían – por favor, por favor, agáchate.

¡LOS VI!... ¡Tras los matorrales!

¡Es un niño! –dijo otro que se aproximaba veloz hacia ellos.

¡NO! ¡NO LO TOQUEN! – gritó la mujer desesperada , con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡NO! ¡ES SOLO UN NIÑO! ¡UN NIÑO! - se arrodilló perdida y temerosa – no nos maten, no nos maten – repetía una y otra vez.

Sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban y la levantaban con gentileza. Levantó el rostro contrariado y lloroso para encontrarse con un rostro amable que le sonreía.

No lo pensamos hacer señora, tranquila – le aseguró aquel hombre guapo y joven que la cargaba con mucha facilidad. Su mirada como el color del cielo era amable y tranquilizadora. Levanto más el rostro, había soldado con armadura plateada – déjenos ayudarla.

Giró su rostro pálido y cansado para buscar a su hijo aun asustada, podrían engañarla y haber matado a su hijo primero. Vio una chica, si, era una chica, aunque estaba cansada y el bosque muy oscuro lo supo por las formas de su cuerpo y el vestido que se notaba con la luz de las antorchas. Ella cargaba a su pequeño hijo en brazos. Fue todo lo que pudo observar, pues cayó rendida por el cansancio.

¿Son todos? – preguntó aquel joven que cargaba a la señora

Sí, señor. No encontramos a más vivos.

¿Vivos?

Sí, hay tres personas muertas detrás de la colina, seguramente fueron atacados por los espíritus salvajes que aquí rondan – informó el soldado cargando a un anciano en sus espaldas. Él asintió.

¿Cómo está el niño? – giró su rostro a la chica que estaba por llegar.

Esta un cansado y con hambre – le sonrió – pero está bien – él también le sonrió.

* .* .*

Cuando abrió los ojos aquella mañana, todo era oscuridad y flashes de luz a su alrededor, eran tan penetrantes aquellos destellos y oscuridad que aturdía a sus ojos verdes aun ciegos. Permaneció tranquilo, pensando, analizando, su cerebro aun no era capaz de conectar sus ideas, todo estaba revuelto ahí dentro, imágenes sin sentido, hechos que no recordaba, voces que salían dejándolo sordo y aturdido. Meneó la cabeza callando toda esa confusión en él. Sus ojos bailaban de lado a lado, arriba, abajo, cerraba y abría, sin poder controlarlos, estaba desorientado, todo estaba patas arriba.

Su cuerpo ardía con solo respirar, ni pensar en moverse. Giró su rostro moreno, ahora un poco pálido y gastado, frunció el ceño para aclarar la imagen frente a él sin mucho éxito; sus ojos seguían en el proceso de no enfocar más de medio segundo. Levantó una mano y le pareció un logro sobrehumano llevarla a su rostro, frotó sus ojos para calmar un poco aquel baile molesto y enfocó; era una mancha, sin lugar a duda era una mancha, entrecerró más sus ojos y se exasperó ¡qué era eso que veía! Era algo negro con blanco que se alargaba y volvía a hacerse pequeño, no lograba darle forma alguna..¿Era una ventana? ¿Una persona? ¿Una silla? Perdía la forma a cada segundo.

¿Alguien… está ahí? – dijo muy bajo con la garganta seca y rasposa - ¿Alguien…?

Después desapareció.

* .* .*

Jovencito – llamó

Doctor, le agradezco, ahora le dejo descansar – dijo amablemente el joven panadero dispuesto a dar media vuelta e irse-

Antes que te retires necesito un nombre para la pareja que trajiste - extendió unos papeles, que supuso eran de la habitación de la que acaba de salir – no puedo seguir llamándolo por un apodo – señaló el principio de aquel papel que traía entre sus manos, donde alcanzo a leer, shiroi (blanco) por el color de su cabello, dedujo el panadero – y por lo que puede darme cuenta, le conoces.

Zed – dijo sin más – su nombre es Zed, de la chica, siento no poder ayudarlo, a ella no la conozco.

Entiendo – afirmó y comenzó a anotar en aquel papel – al menos se dará una idea sin son allegados ¿familia, pareja? Quizá.

Familia, lo dudo – negó con la cabeza – nunca menciono algún pariente, ni tampoco le conozco uno que viva aquí, y por lo segundo … no lo sabría con certeza. Lamento no poder ayudarlo más, ahora me retiro, regresare mañana para ver cómo se encuentra.

Bien, no te preocupes, la chica comienza a tener mejoras, es cuestión de tiempo para conocer su nombre – le informó tranquilamente sin perder atención en los papeles que llevaba en las manos – ahora bien … disculpe… señorita – señaló a una chica que se acercaba rápidamente – lleve esto al cuarto y espéreme ahí, cambiaremos las vendas.

Si señor – asintió la joven enfermera y se encaminó a hacer sus deberes.

¿Necesita alguna otra cosa con respecto a Zed doctor? – le preguntó el amable panadero algo cansado, pues se había tenido en los últimos dos días poca paz, y aun no sabía cómo debía actuar ante una situación con esa.

No, lo siento por entretenerlo, que tenga buena noche

Claro, pensó Micky, como si eso le fuera a servir de algo. Él sonrió amablemente y salió del lugar.

Señorita

¿Dígame Doctor?

Entregue estos papeles al ministro – estiró a la mujer varios expedientes sin nombre – el concejo debe estar enterado de cada ciudadano no Templario que entre a la ciudad sin pasar por el consentimiento de algún tribunal. Dígales que estas personas llegaron hace tres días, y su identidad aún nos es desconocida, como la zona de procedencia.

Entendido ¿algo más Doctor?

El hombre ya mayor miró con detenimiento los archivos que aun sostenía en las manos, los únicos dos que le quedaban, dudo un momento, de uno ya conocía su nombre y podría o no ser Templario, pero debía informar de cada nuevo visitante, esas eran las reglas. Sin olvidar que en las condiciones en que habían llegado eran deplorables, casi similares a los otros viajeros y sospechosas, ¿A dónde habrían ido? ¿A una guerra?. No debía cometer errores y llevar malos entendidos entre las naciones, de donde fuera que vinieran todos ellos. También había incluido expedientes de los pobres que no pudieron llegar y quedaron muertos a mitad del camino o en la misma sala de operaciones. No debía pasar nada por alto, aunque toda la información estaba detallada en cada uno de los papales sentía que podía olvidar cualquier detalle. Miró a la enfermera que lo esperaba paciente frente a él.

¿Doctor?

Ahm, si, sabe será mejor que los lleve yo, así podré explicar con lujo de detalle alguna pregunta que surja.

Como usted diga – y entregó los papeles.

* .* .*

Micky se mantenía neutral ante aquella posición algo incomoda, apenas hace un par de noches había tenido la inesperada llegada de alguien a quien pensó, no volvería por su propio pie, por mucho, pero mucho tiempo, o quizás nunca.

Estaba parado a una distancia prudente, a decir verdad, estaba cerca de la puerta, como si en cualquier momento despertara podría salir corriendo sin ser notado. ¿Por qué? Pues no lo sabía en realidad…Bueno si, lo sabía, o al menos de daba una vaga idea, podría achacarlo a cierta molestia, indignación, traición… ¿sorpresa? O, a todo a la vez, pero no sería a felicidad.

Estudió por unos momentos aquel rostro a unos metros del suyo sin expresión alguna; como el que mostrara desde su llegada, se mantenía callado y un poco aislado en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué habría pasado? Le examinó desde su posición sin acercarse. Realmente estaba muy golpeado. Podía ver sin lugar a duda los enormes moretones en su rostro, brazos, pecho y seguramente en el resto del cuerpo. Soltó el aire que había retenido desde su entrada al cuarto, de eso ya un rato. ¿Ahora cuál era el modo de actuar? Se preguntaba eso cuando el hombre tendido sobre la cama comenzó a mover los ojos irregularmente.

_¿Alguien… está ahí?_ – dijo muy bajo con la garganta seca y rasposa - _¿Alguien…?_

Después prefirió salir. Pues no sabía ni cómo responder a aquello.

..

Estas muy distraído hoy…

Él solo asintió.

Ella lo miró y frunció el ceño.

Ni siquiera sabes de lo que te estoy hablando

Si…- giró el rostro y miró confusión en aquel rostro junto a él - ¿Cómo..?

Que estas muy distraído Micky, ¿Qué te ocurre? Tampoco has probado bocado y hoy que me esforcé por cocinarte tu platillo favorito ni siquiera lo has visto – hizo un puchero la dulce amiga del chico, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

¿Ah? No, lo siento, solo que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar. Lo siento Pinot – le sonrió

Miró por unos segundos la mesa. El alimento seguía sin ser tocado por su compañero, y él seguía en la luna.

Mm .. ¿Acaso tienes algún problema? Ya sabes que te puedo ayudar – tomó su mano y le sonrió afable haciéndole notar que podía contar con su apoyo - ¿acaso tienes problemas con lo de la renta? Porque si es así puedo prestarte algo de dinero y..

No, no Pinot no es nada de eso, no te preocupes, la renta está bien y no me quejo.

¿Entonces? - no comprendía, había tenido un día muy bueno en la tienda, como siempre. Todos los panes se habían acabado minutos antes de abrir, y tenía muchos más pedidos para la tarde y la noche. Sin olvidar que el maestro Robes le había hecho un encargo de un enorme pastel para ese mismo día.. ¡Claro!, tal vez se había molestado por los cuarenta nombres que pronuncio para poder llegar al que era suyo, podría ser eso ¿no? Siempre era lo mismo con el maestro, le era sumamente divertido hacerle enojar, era más que obvio que si sabía que su nombre era Micky, no era tan difícil de recordar ..¿o sí? Tocio el gesto pensándolo mejor, estaba hablando del mejor Shard Caster de Templar , no podría ser que el maestro tuviera una memoria tan corta ¿verdad? …Estaba divagando, era mejor que no pensara mucho en esas cuestiones. Volvió a centrar su atención en su compañero. Y le sorprendió que Micky tuviera el semblante más serio que hace unos minutos. Pinot comprendió que era algo serio, pues jamás le había visto así.

Posiblemente se lo diría, posiblemente.

* .* .*

Veo que estás despierto – escuchó una voz de hombre, también el cerrar de la puerta y pasos aproximándose - ¿Hace cuánto? – volvió a escuchar y esperar una respuesta de la que había llegado antes que él.

Hace un momento Doctor.

¿Tiene algún dolor? ¿Alguna cambio?

No que haya visto, su herida sigue cerrando, su temperatura ha disminuido poco a comparación de ayer que no cedía.

¿No le parece que las preguntas debería hacérmelas a mí? Soy yo quien siente que el cuerpo se le está partiendo y no ve – pronunció difícilmente y muy bajo el peli-blanco.

Contestar es una buena señal ¿no lo cree? – creyó oír una risa pequeña por parte de su ayudante en forma de afirmación, aunque a él no le parecía tan gracioso todo aquel dolor - Entiendo, ayúdeme por favor señorita …y ¿Cómo te sientes hoy muchacho? Se te nota más relajado que los últimos días – sintió una luz cálida sobre su cuerpo – bien ¿así está mejor? – le preguntó. Zed asintió aliviado, mucho mejor – bien ¿recuerdas algo? Nuestra última platica.

No.

Bien, comencemos. Te encuentras en Templar, hace tres días llegaste a mi hospital con heridas graves y un veneno corriendo por tu cuerpo, el que provoco delirios durante las primeras dos noches y una fiebre espantosa la que te también provoco tu ceguera, perdiste mucha sangre chico y casi no vives para contarlo …. – hizo una pausa. Escuchó como cortaba las vendas y las tijeras ser dejadas sobre la mesa. Sintió una fuerte punzada en aquella zona tratada – la herida no ha infectado, tiene un buen color, excelente. Limpie muy bien esta parte con abundante agua, no olvide esta orilla, me preocupa no se ve como esta..

Sí, Doctor..

..cambie los vendajes, es mejor tener lo más limpio posible su herida y ponga anestesia, seguramente que le dolerá infiernos si lo dejamos así…

Entendido.

Apretó en su costado y Zed soltó un quejido – ¡Mira nada más! Tienes dos… no – apretó- tres costillas lesionadas ¡Pues a donde fuiste chico! ¿A la guerra?

Algo …algo así – apretó los dientes fuertemente, lo estaban torturando.

¿Cómo pudiste aguantar todo este dolor por tanto tiempo? – dijo más que sorprendido aquel hombre. Era un hallazgo que siguiera hablando después de todos los golpes que su cuerpo presentaba – ..es .. simplemente sorprendente….

No ..no sentí dolor – dijo sincero, tan cansado estaba que ni se había percatado. Ni cuando cargo a Yuria todo ese tramo hasta la casa. Pero ahora sentía que le estaban quitando una parte de su cuerpo. Por extraño que sonara, su cuerpo comenzaba a arder por dentro aturdiéndolo, era agudo y punzante; molesto.

Se llama adrenalina – afirmó tomando unos vendajes – Tienes un par de heridas profundas que supiste detener inteligentemente, pero eso no deja que se abran, ten cuidado. He sanado solo un sesenta por ciento, el veneno que aun tienes me hace imposible curar el otro cuarenta. La persona que hizo esto sabía lo que hacía, es una buena forma de hacer que los enemigos mueran sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

Y esa era otra cosa por lo que el Doctor tenía ciertas dudas con respecto al chico, el veneno era utilizado para la guerra, más específico para los enemigos, traidores o desertores. Le miró serio. Sin duda aquella visita con los del concejo debía hacerlo esa noche.

Necesito que no te muevas, esto te dolerá.

Zed apartó su mirada sin vida, tomando valor para lo que seguía. La enfermera empezó a sanar con su char de curación, para minutos después el médico apretara el vendaje, ocasionándole una punzada terrible al oji-verde.

Fue en ese momento de lucidez que lo recordó.

¡Yuria!

¿Quién?

La .. chica – se quejó – la chica que venía conmigo… ¿Dónde… esta? - su mente estaba realmente en blanco - No recuerdo, no recuerdo nada. Ella venia conmigo, después desperté aquí.

¡Ah! Esa chica. Así que se llama Yuria. Se encuentra en el otro cuarto, ella no ha corrido con tu suerte.

¿Qué quiere decir? …- se asustó – esta.. ¿muerta..? – después de todo lo que había pasado, no lo había logrado.

No, claro que no, pero si gravemente dañada – una pausa - Nosotros, los que usamos char`s de curación, usamos principalmente energía para curar. Así que cuando nuestra energía toca otra; se mezclan, es así como ordenamos por medio de nuestra fuerza que el cuerpo sane, a su ritmo, claro. Es por eso que las heridas externas son más rápidas a cerrar – hizo otra pausa al tiempo que colocaba un refuerzo en la venda para que no callara - Cuando las energías se mezclan, es imposible no sentir fugazmente lo que ellos sienten, es por eso que tratamos de influir un poco, moviendo energéticamente esos sentimientos que aquejan al cuerpo, solo ayudamos un poco, pues no podemos resolverlo todo, no es nuestro deber. Podemos sentir el miedo, la tristeza, rencor, perturbación - miró por escasos minutos aquellos verdes ojos sin vida aún – odio, venganza, rechazo, cansancio...miedo. Todo a la vez, y eso, aunque no lo creas, son más dañinas que una herida y dejan más dolor del que te podrías imaginar. En muchas ocasiones si la persona no quiere ser ayudadas, su salud empeora o simplemente, como en su caso, no despertaran.

Quisiera … ir a verla - pidió muy bajito aun con el dolor muy presente en su cuerpo – lléveme

¡Claro chico! Eso era justo lo que iba a proponer ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Señorita, movamos al chico que tiene una sustancia sumamente peligrosa corriendo libremente por sus venas y dejémosle caminar unos cuantos pasos para que así el veneno corra directo al corazón, no se preocupe, no sufrirá, será tan rápido que ni siquiera llegará a abrir la puerta, estoy seguro que no le causara otra cosa peor ... – suspiró - ..si ¿por qué no lo pensamos señorita? – le preguntó y se preguntó , recibiendo una risita pequeña por parte de la otra persona que lo acompañaba.

Podría ser menos sarcástico …. - se quejó con cierta molestia.

Y al menos que tenga ojos en las manos podrías verla – agregó a su acida conversación.- bien, me alegra que hayas comprendido el por qué no te puedes mover de esta cama… y espero, por tu bien, que obedezcas y no me causes problemas, tengo poco personal cubriendo esta área, si llegara a pasarte algo no estaríamos tan cerca para socorrerte ¿comprendes?

Zed asintió fastidiado. Esa persona, no le agradaba.

Yo estaré pendiente de la chica con que llegaste y te informare de su condición si prometes que no te moverás de esta cama.. ni de este cuarto - agregó veloz, por intuición sabía que ese chico era rebelde y que las reglas no eran su fuerte – ahora, quiero ver tus ojos. ¿Sientes alguna molestia? Aparte de no ver, claro.

Ardor y los siento pesados..

Has estado mucho tiempo despierto y necesitas descansar. Te pondré a dormir.

Escucho un cristal y agua cayendo.

Bebe, mañana podría mejorar tu vista – Zed asintió perdiendo de apoco el sentido, pero antes que ocurriera debía saber.

¿Co..mo …llegue..a..qui? – preguntó con la voz algo pastosa por el somnífero. Lo último en su mente algo borrosa y confusa era estar parado dentro de una casa conocida, se había quedado en medio de un cuarto en movimiento, aturdido y casi inconsciente.

Tu amigo te trajo aquí, debes estarle agradecido.

_¿Amigo..? pensó casi con los ojos cerrados_

Actuó muy rápido. Es un chico muy amable, estuvo aquí antes que despertaras, es una lástima que no te viera consiente.

Zed parpadeo cansado.

Mic..ky…

Si, ese es su nombre.

Y quedo completamente dormido.

* .* .*

No volvería a cometer el mismo error de aquella vez, les había dejado muy a su pesar y con mucha desconfianza que lo pudieran llevar a cabo, la fácil tarea de tener vigilado a aquel chico que huyó y jamás lo volvieron a ver; burlándose de su autoridad como sumo embajador de su país Neotopia, eso no lo había olvidado en ningún momento y cuando era justo para hacer respetar su autoridad frente a los demás del concejo lo hacía recordar, solo para que estuvieran muy conscientes de sus enormes errores por ser tan confiados y poco precavidos. Eso al menos había ayudado en múltiples ocasiones cuando quería que las cosas se hicieran a su manera; rápidas y certeras.

Informe

Entró como alma que lleva el diablo a la sala de reuniones, aunque claro, él siempre entraba con esa cara de pocos amigos, y sabían que él no tenía ni uno. Se había hecho a la tarea de llevar acabo esa tarea en específico, aquellos sabios querían hacer todo tan lento que lo exasperaban, como es que habían sobrevivido de esa manera tan precaria, debía enseñarles cómo se hacían las cosas si querían que salieran bien, no permitiría que algún bueno para nada echara a perder su misión de encontrar algún supuesto enemigo oculto, de eso estaba más que seguro, lo podía oler a miles de kilómetros, sabía que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder y él debía estar presente para imponer el castigo justo y necesario, para eso se encontraba en Templar, para castigar cualquier error que se cometiera contra su ley, su ley absoluta.

Señor, nos informan que en Fayre la noche de ayer fueron encontradas diez personas vivas, ya las tienen en custodia. Seguramente están por llegar al castillo.

¿Algún soldado enemigo?

No señor, todos son civiles.

¿Sabemos de dónde vienen?

No señor, aun nos es desconocido el lugar de desplazamiento.

Tks – tronó los labios. Esa tarea se complicaba si no había ningún sospechoso potencial – continúen buscando y manténganme informado de cada detalle, no dejen nada sobreestimado.

Si – dijo y salió en busca de más "enemigos"

Aquel hombre delgado y rasgos demasiado afilados aguardaría pacientemente para hacer su trabajo y lo que mejor sabía .. sacar la verdad por las malas. Eso tranquilizo un poco a su alma, al menos no todo estaba perdido, le habían conseguido a unas diez personas dispuestas a hablar.

Solo esperaba por todos los espíritus sagrados que aquel vejete no se llegara a enterar que estaba a punto de tomar aquel asunto en sus manos.

* .* .*

La luna ya se encontraba en lo más alto cuando cruzo las enormes puertas del castillo. Podía ver que os soldados estaban un poco más inquietos de lo habitual, rara vez andaba por la capital, pero nunca había visto tanta movilización. Quizá algo andaba pasando. Miró los veinte papales entre sus manos. Y quedó frente a las puertas principales del castillo Templario.

Asunto – dijo aquel fuerte y grande soldado que le obstruía la entrada

Necesito hablar con el concejo – pidió al hombre.

Los sabios se encuentran muy ocupados en estos momentos – le dijo otro hombre a su lado – será mejor que regrese otro día.

Pero esto es de urgencia.

El soldado lo miro serio, estudiando al hombre mayor que tenía frente suyo, tal vez algo en su expresión o el tono de voz lo hicieron recapacitar; asintió y lo escoltó hasta otra puerta donde otro hombre con diferente armadura le esperaba. Las puertas abrieron paso al hombre que caminaba lento pero seguro, con sus manos llenas de papeles.

Caminaron por aquel enorme corredor de forma circular, sus zapatos hacían eco contra las piedras, aun podía ver a soldados salir y tomar puestos y relevar a otros.

¿Acaso sucede algo? – preguntó intrigado

Nada que le deba preocupar señor nos estamos encargando de eso – le dijo sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. El hombre fornido se detuvo precipitadamente haciéndole que casi chocara contra su espalda - Mi señor, este hombre pidió una audiencia con el concejo – vio como el sujeto en cuestión se inclinaba ante el hombre alto y delgado.

No tenemos tiempo para ver a los aldeanos en estos momentos – dijo aquella voz chillona y fastidiada

Mi señor – dijo el hombre situado detrás del soldado haciendo una reverencia – mi hogar se sitúa en el poblado de Khery.

* .* .*

¿Eh…?

Su atenta mirada no había dejado la amielada. Bueno, aquella mañana si había sido algo pesada, más sabiendo que el trabajo duro no era su fuerte, quizá había escuchado mal y había estado confundiendo las palabras que salían de aquellos labios finos y amables. Tal vez lo que le decían era cierto, era un poco tonta para ciertas cosas y una de todas aquellas, era precisamente ese momento.

¿Ah..? – atinó a mencionar o al menos eso creyó, tal vez solo había abierto la boca para respirar mejor, porque no sentía que el aire pasara muy bien por su nariz.

¿Me estas escuchando?

No creo – frunció el ceño y la boca – tú sabes que soy un poco lenta para muchas cosas. Y esta ..– rascó su cabeza confundida – ..es una de ellas. Perdóname – sonrió con nerviosismo – no creo que no te escuche del todo bien.

Pinot - le miró – escuchaste bien.

¡Es imposible! – dio un brinco de su asiento y miró aquel bello vacio entre las ollas y los trastes sucios.

* .* .*

_Forcejeó tratando de apartar aquella opresión invisible de su cuerpo. Su respiración comenzaba a ser más y más pesada conforme luchaba. Agitado, comenzó a mover su cabeza de lado a lado. Abrió la comisura de sus labios intentando jalar aquel vital oxígeno._

_Cayó_ _de rodillas, mareado y sudoroso. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos. ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor ahí? Miro el cielo. Rojo. Busco a su alrededor y no había nada ahí. Otra vez se sentía mareado._

_Y una vez más aquel viento soplo sobre su cuerpo y tembló. Corrió libre por su columna provocándole una vez más aquel conocido y torturante malestar que lo aquejaba desde hace un par de noches._

_Subía y subía_

_Sus pies._

_Sus piernas._

_Su abdomen_

_Sus estomago_

_Su pecho_

_Y una opresión fuerte…_

¡Agh..!

Abrió aquellos ojos verdes llenos de estupor. Se asustó aún más cuando no tuvo ninguna otra visión que la plena oscuridad. Respiró agitado. Llevó sus manos nerviosas a su rostro y frotó con fuerza sus ojos, una y otra vez.

¡Qué diablos pasa! - gritó asustado.

Jaló aire una y otra y otra vez sin ningún resultado.

_Una respiración._

¡¿Quién está ahí? – giró su rostro de lado a lado. Una vez más aquel jalar de aire muy cerca - ¡QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ!

Se levantó exasperado de que nadie contestara aun sabiendo que lo podía escuchar claramente. Se inclinó a sabiendas que ya había abierto un par de puntos por aquellos movimientos tan arrebatados.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Puedo escuchar! - llevó su mano a un costado, comenzaba a dolerle - ¡Habla de una buena vez! - esperó unos segundos y se hizo una vaga idea, podría ser – ¿Micky?... ¿eres tú?

_Una risita_

Pero que sorpresa…

Zed frunció el ceño y movió sus ojos de lado a lado como si con esa simple acción revelaran al dueño de aquella voz.

* .* .*

Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pensó con una sonrisa tan ancha como el mar de Afytra.

Quién lo diría, él, frente a sus narices, vulnerable y a su merced. Claro, si es que no se enteraba nadie. Porque quería ser el primero en imponer su voluntad. ¡Y por los Espíritus! Eso era lo que más deseaba.

Ahí estaba..

Sonrió

Su presa.

* .* .* * .* .*

* .* .*

Hola, perdón por la espera, pero ya saben que aunque demore una década, nunca olvidare este historia, solo que me ha costado mucho trabajo continuarla. Estaba en blanco. Pero mírenla aquí la tienen.

¿Alguien sabe cómo se llaman los sabios? Si alguien lo sabe me lo puede decir por favor.

Y gracias por continuar leyéndome.

Gatitamiaugoenkazi : me da un enorme placer saber que te ha gustado. Muchas gracias. Jaja y no preocupes antes de empezar esta historia jaja lo primero que me imagine fue el lemon jajaja (sí, estoy enferma) no lo puedo evitar. Aunque claro, eso tendrá que esperar un muchote más porque al pobre le esperan muchas cosas.

vale3: perdón por hacerte esperar, lo siento mucho.

Konan-Zaoldyeck-Fernandes, , Princess

A todas ustedes muchas gracias por esperarme, ahora no me tarde tanto, sorry.

Ya saben sus comentarios serán bien recibidos. Y de mucha ayuda emocional jajaja.


	10. Decisiones

UN BREVE INSTANTE

* .* .*.*

* .* .*.*

¡Oye! No interrumpas ¿Querías que te contara la historia no? … ¿Larga? Pues si mal no recuerdo nunca dije que fuera corta…es una historia ¿recuerdas? Cuándo has visto que una historia sea demasiado corta… son largas por un motivo…. ¡Pues claro! Por qué tienen que enseñar algo .. .¿A ti? ¡Ja! Pues no lo hago para que tú aprendas algo.. ¿Entonces? ¡Pues entonces nada! Te lo cuento porque me lo pediste y estabas aburrido ¿no? …por eso aun estás aquí conmigo en esta historia… yo ni siquiera quería hablar.

¡YA! No te enojes, también quiero que sepas lo que él aprendió…. ¿Cómo? ¡Pues claro que él aprendió….! Ja ...por la mala, pero aprendió.

Sí, sí, lo sé, pero si dejo cualquier detalle en el aire pierde de sentido… emoción .. ¿No te gusta la intriga, los engaños, el drama que estos seres les encanta vivir día a día? Ha de ser excitante sus vidas – ja ja – sin mencionar que.. ¿Qué dices? ..sí, voy a contarla en un momento… pero como te decía…. Los detalles… ¡¿Qué?!... No, claro que no… ¿Qué cuanto falta? ¡No lo sé!

¡¿Quieres que la cuente?! .. ¿Sí? ..

Pues entonces tendrás que esperar sentado ahí por un poco más de tiempo.

.

* .* .*.*

.

Maldición – dijo frotando sus brazos por quinta vez esa noche. Y por quita vez, también maldijo el momento en que acepto salir. Sólo a él se le podía ocurrir la magnífica idea de acompañar en sus locuras a aquel vejete. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba enredado y hasta el cuello de problemas? ..¡Ah! sí… ¿Cómo podía pasarlo por alto?...ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era porque si no lo hacía terminaría con más problemas de los que ya tenía en un principio. Si sólo se dedicara a decir, sí o no desde su asiento todo estaría bien, pero ¡no! Él tenía que meter sus narices, así era y no podría cambiarlo, llevaba intentándolo hace mucho, y también hace mucho había desistido en su cometido. Refunfuño fuerte.

Si tan sólo se dedicara hacer lo que le corresponde no estarían ahí. Todo eso era muy molesto.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no eres capaz de soportar un poco la brisa nocturna mi querido amigo?

¿Brisa? – soltó con cierto fastidio e ironía mientras miraba las copas de los arboles ser agitados violentamente por la "brisa"

No cabe duda que estás hecho un viejo – sonrió con mucha seguridad, y es que realmente los años no pasaban en vano para ambos. Ya habían dejado de ser aquellos jóvenes que ni el viento molestaba.

Si no fuera por tu loca idea, ahora no estaría sintiendo está ...- refunfuñó – pequeña "brisa"

Vamos, vamos, en un momento pasará.

Este maldito viento está endemoniado – afirmó y miró como revolvía todo a su paso – no lo había visto así.

El anciano asintió poniendo cierta atención a lo que decía su amigo con respecto a lo que se quejaba. Sin duda el viento estaba más alterado de lo normal. Templar tenia brisas muy agradables durante todo el año pero esto era la señal de una tormenta aproximándose.

Sólo está un poco agitado – dijo simplemente aquel de pelo blanco.

¿Un poco? ¿Estás demente?

El otro rió disimuladamente.

Ya pronto terminaremos, no te quejes. Sabes que no podía estar tranquilo sentado en esa fría roca, tú más que nadie sabe que me gusta actuar más que esperar.

Sebastián sonrió. Pues claro que lo sabía, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que él mismo encontraría a los que faltaban.

Señor – interrumpieron

¿Sí?

Son todos los que encontramos- señaló al fondo, donde yacían diez personas siendo custodiadas por soldados Templarios.

Bien, regresemos a casa

Sí, señor.

¿Quieres que nos desplacemos o prefieres ir caminando? – preguntaron a sus espaldas.

No, ya es muy tarde como para ir caminando, y el viento está demasiado agitado, será mejor que lleguemos lo más rápido posible – miró por donde se había ido el soldado – además aquella gente no tiene fuerzas para dar otro paso más.

Ja, pensé que te gustaba está "brisa" nocturna – se burló el de cabello negro

Y me gusta… – miró el cielo y las nubes pasar veloces sobre sus cabezas -.. pero, creo que se aproxima una tormenta..

Una que ya ha demorado ¿no lo crees? – también dijo mirando el cielo

El anciano medito aquellas palabras, sí, tenía razón, una que estaba demorando, pero que seguramente llegaría.

.

* .* .*.*

Mi señor – llamaron en la puerta - Traigo noticias.

Adelante ¿qué ha pasado?

Mi señor Dimitri, los hombres provenientes del poblado de Fayre acaban de desplazarse.

Dimitri parpadeó mientras soltaba una exhalación.

¿Ya le han informado al maestro Sebastián o al maestro Zico?

No, los sabios aún no han vuelto – informó el soldado – su regreso no se me ha confirmado

Dimitri que antes le daba la espalda, dio media vuelta.

Dígame, los hombres que viene de Fayre, ¿hay algún soldado entre ellos?

No mi señor, son mujeres, niños, jóvenes y hombres no mayores, todos ellos en mal estado.

¿Cuántos son?

Alrededor de veinticinco, y tres cuerpos confirmados muertos, mi señor.

Dimitri meditó. Muchas personas, sin contar con las otras que venían en camino.

Todos ellos están ahora en la torre principal – mencionó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. – usted es el único, que se encuentra en este momento en el castillo. El sabio de Neotopia ha desaparecido del castillo y me pareció apropiado avisarle a usted primero mi señor.

Has hecho bien – confirmó – manden un mensaje de urgencia al maestro Zico, necesito que este aquí lo antes posible.

Entendido señor – inclinó y salió de aquel cuarto.

.

* .* .*.*

¡Maldita sea! ¡Puedo escuchar! - llevó su mano a un costado, comenzaba a dolerle - ¡Habla de una buena vez! - esperó unos segundos y se hizo una vaga idea, podría ser – ¿Micky?... ¿eres tú?

_Una risita_

Pero que sorpresa…

Zed frunció el ceño y movió sus ojos de lado a lado como si con esa simple acción revelaran al dueño de aquella voz.

¿Micky?...

_Otra risita_

¡Pero que sorpresa…!

El joven en la cama esperaba inmóvil, tratando de identificar, esperando que algo delatara a aquella presencia.

Así que estás aquí…

¿Quién..? - frunció el ceño

Nunca pensé volver a verte muchacho o que tuvieras el valor para regresar después de lo que hiciste– dijo aquella voz cantarina – y menos ciego… y casi muerto. ¡Pero que sorpresa tan agradable!

Zed seguía sin identificar aquella voz, ¿Quién diablos era? Escuchó como otros pasos entraban veloces al cuarto.

Llévenselo.

Pero antes que pudiera protestar, sintió como era tomado por los brazos y jalado fuera de la cama sin tomar en cuenta si lo lastimaban más de lo que ya estaba. Soltó un quejido ahogado cuando una de sus heridas volvía a abrirse.

¿¡Quién diablos eres!?... ¡contesta, maldita sea!

¿Hay otros? –preguntó

¡Maldito! – rugió con dolor, aunque no sabía si por la impotencia o por el mismo dolor.

¿Dónde?

¡¿Quién eres?! – insistió Zed. Aquel con voz molesta se aproximó tomándolo por el cuello, tirando con tanta fuerza que escucho que la tela se rasgaba.

¿Ahora? … tu peor pesadilla…- siseó, empujándolo nuevamente – llévenselo.

_¿Quién era?_ – se preguntaba, tratando de recordar donde había escuchado aquella molesta voz, pero nada, no venía a su mente la imagen asociada a la voz.

Un dolor fuerte y punzante volvía hacer mella en él, comenzaba a aturdirlo. Sólo el frio que golpeó su cuerpo semi-cubierto le hizo volver a la realidad y no caer desmayado.

Pasaremos un rato muy agradable tú y yo – escuchó una satisfacción en lo que decía, seguro que sonreía en ese momento, pensó Zed – no debiste regresar chico. Súbanlo.

Fue levantado y arrojado sin mucha delicadeza.

¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! – se quejó al chocar con la madera. El dolor estaba taladrándole los huesos. –mal..dito – se hizo un ovillo. Quería vomitar, lo iba hacer. Abrió la boca desesperado tratando de jalar aire.

Vamos, espero que no te moleste este trato – sonrió – a comparación con lo que te espera al llegar. ¿Sabes? es una suerte que tu compañera este casi moribunda.

¡A ella…. – dijo con dificultad – ..a ella.. no la toques! – le gritó.

Colocó una mano firme sobre la madera y trato de incorporarse, pero cuando estaba logrando su cometido, una patada en su costado volvió a ponerlo donde minutos antes estaba.

¡Ahí es donde debes estar! – estalló aquel hombre. Su pie estaba aplastando su hombro y no pensaba quitarlo. Empujó con fuerza una vez más. – con respecto a la mujer, deberías rezar para que no despierte si es que le quieres ahorrar un poco más de sufrimiento.

Bastardo..- tosió

Deberías guardar toda esa energía muchacho – advirtió con una leve, pero satisfactoria sonrisita – la necesitaras.

Zed estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. ¿Acaso eran enemigos? ¿Cómo es que los habían encontrado? ¿Cómo es que habían entrado a Templar sin ser detectados? Ahora que había vuelto a casa volvían a llevárselo. Estaba indefenso, se maldijo, él no poder ver, era lo mismo a estar muerto.

Mantenía sus ojos verdes fuego expectantes. Escuchaba los cascos de caballos, dos seguramente, no, tres. Las ruedas chocar con las piedras del camino, moviéndolos con violencia, lastimándolo aún más.

Tranquilo chico, pronto llegaremos – le aseguró con tranquilidad.

¿Es..enemigo? – se atrevió a preguntar

¡ja! Pero que tonterías dices …- su risa era una burla para los oídos del peli-blanco, la simple pregunta le había causado chiste, aunque para él no sabía que era eso que le resultaba tan gracioso - el único enemigo aquí.. – le susurró - … eres tú.. siempre has sido solo tú.

Zed seguía con ojos atentos pero muertos a cualquier momento, sus oídos estaban más que agudizados, expectantes a cambio a su alrededor, ahora su única arma era sus oídos, su única manera de defensa, tenía que estar atento, no sabía dónde lo llevaban ni que tramaba aquella persona con él. Pensó en Yuria y maldijo, ¿Qué habría pasado con ella? ¿Estaría en la misma carreta que él? ¿Le habrían hecho algo peor? No podía moverse para comprobarlo, pues sabía que aquel maldito se encontraba muy cerca y no dejaría que hiciera algún movimiento. Sintió algo húmedo correr por .. bueno, ya había perdido la cuenta, pero seguro que lo que estaba corriendo por su cuerpo era su propia sangre.

Bajó su cabeza apoyando su frente contra la madera que brincaba y que le propiciaba uno que otro golpe cuando pasaba los baches, aunque eso al principio le molestó, pronto hizo que olvidara lo mareado que comenzaba a sentirse.

_Maldición._

Maldijo en su mente, estaba comenzando a cerrar los ojos, estaba agotado. ¡No podía, no debía cerrarlos! Debía mantenerse atento. Comenzaba a flaquear. Sentía que parpadeaba más lento a cada minuto.

Te ves cansado chico… ¿te sientes mal?..- preguntó con fingida preocupación, que no pasó desapercibida por el peli-blanco. – realmente te ves fatal..

Calla..te idio-ta – dijo arrastrando las pocas palabras que su mente le daban . Sentía su lengua hecha bola dentro de su boca. Jaló aire para que su mente estuviera muchos más lucida y relajada, algo que claro, no consiguió.

¿Cómo dices? …no logro comprender lo que hablas….- esbozó una sonrisa. Jamás había estado tan feliz como en esos momentos - creo que pronto caerás en un profundo sueño.

Zed levanto como pudo y con un esfuerzo sobre humano el rostro, dejándolo caer; para asombro de su captor, con violencia contra la madera.

N-no..n

¿Insistes en hacerte daño? – le preguntó – vaya , deberías de guardar esas agallas para después, ¿te lo dije, no?

Otro golpe se escuchó

N-n..o

Tsk – tronó sus labios exasperado. Ese chiquillo lo sacaba de sus casillas – maldito mocos

Un golpe más.

¡Basta!

Otro más

¡Dije que basta! – gritó exasperado levantando el pie con violencia, propinándole un fuerte golpe al chico que callo inconsciente sobre la madera.

Así está mejor..

..

* .* .*.*

¡Por favor!

Lloriqueos, ruegos eran lo que se escuchaba en la entrada a la torre principal. Dimitri Khan percibía; temor, sufrimiento, angustia, incertidumbre.

¡Se lo ruego mi señor! – dijo una mujer que había saltado a sus pies abrazándole, sus ojos detrás de esas lagrimas reflejaban mucho miedo por algo que aún Dimitri desconocía. – ¡Se lo ruego!

¡Mami!.. ¡Mami!

Los niños lloraban angustiados, por hambre, cansancio … era todo un caos ahí dentro.

Señora…- habló finalmente. Su voz era como siempre, suave y tranquilizadora, reconfortaba al más desesperado y en ese momento dio gracias a los espíritus por ello. Levanto una vez más el rostro y miró a su alrededor, mujeres, hombres y niños, sin duda ninguna facha de soldados, eran más que simples campesinos huyendo de algo que les causaba terror si quiera pensar en volver a vivir. Agacho la mirada topándose con la de aquella mujer que seguía abrazada a sus pies con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas - … debe tranquilizarse, no le haré daño – rectificó alzando la voz para que fuera escuchado hasta en las esquinas – a nadie dentro de esta sala se le hará daño alguno.

Por un momento todo aquel llanto y murmullos se detuvieron al escuchar aquellas palabras que habían tranquilizado un poco su alma.

¡No nos regrese! - pidieron todos al unisonó lanzándose contra el gobernante - ¡No nos regrese!

Aquel alboroto hizo que soldados Templarios entraran apresurados a cuidar al Señor de sus tierras, provocando que el temor volviera.

Mi señor Dimitri, será mejor que deje que los sabios decidan que hacer, usted no debe estar aquí, es peligroso.

No hay peligro, sólo son civiles – afirmó al cuerpo de seguridad que lo había puesto en una zona mucho más segura.

Aquel soldado no estaba del todo satisfecho, era capitán de su guardia, si algo le pasaba a su Señoría los Sabios podrían pedir su cabeza.

Si me disculpa, los Sabios me han puesto a su cuidado y debo cumplir con mi trabajo Señor. Ellos piden que usted no se involucre tanto cuando ellos no están cubriendo su espalda. Se ha puesto en un punto vulnerable rodeado por gente que desconocemos su procedencia y no sabemos sus intenciones en nuestro País – habló firme y con decisión.

Comprendo su punto – afirmó con tranquilidad.

.

* .* .*.*

Estamos listos.

Bien, ya quiero descansar por el día de hoy – se quejaba Sebastián – no quiero saber más de este asunto.

Vamos, vamos, es como los viejos tiempos mi amigo ¿lo recuerdas?

¡Lo único que recuerdo era que teníamos cuarenta años menos viejo!

El maestro de barba blanca soltó una carcajada.

Pequeñeces.

Desplacémonos – dijo el peli negro y una luz los envolvió desapareciéndolos.

...

...

*.*

Era cálido, muy cálido y tranquilo, que bien se sentía en ese lugar. Aquel susurrante sonido del viento rosar su oído hacia que el dolor se desprendiera de su cuerpo. Sentía alivio. No podía abrir sus ojos, más bien, no quería abrirlos. Sólo quería sentir sobre su piel el roce que hacían las hierbas, el arrullo del agua correr a la lejanía y el viento que le acariciaba el rostro. ¿Hace cuánto que no tenía un sueño tan agradable como ese? ¿Hace cuánto que un sueño no lo torturaba hasta causarle al día siguiente un dolor en su cuerpo? Desde que había llegado a casa, no, ya había tenido sensaciones desagradables en aquellas tierras secas, sólo aquí le causaban temor al dormir. Noche tras noche era siempre lo mismo, despertaba agitado y lleno de sudor. Sus demonios internos lo estaban torturando y acabando.

El sonido de su elemento le cantaba en el oído palabras hermosas y suaves invitándolo a seguir deleitándose con aquella embriagadora sensación. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?…Lo había olvidado…. O quizá, meditó, se dio el tiempo para hacerlo a conciencia. Su subconsciente lo sabía, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que esa respuesta se formara más clara en su mente. Tanta tranquilidad, paz, sólo significaba una cosa.. había muerto. ..Si, era probable, aunque no supo cómo, ni donde, mucho menos por qué. Sólo recordaba sentirse cansado muy cansado. Cerro sus ojos y despertó aquí, donde se encontraba bien.

No se movía, así estaba más que cómodo, ¿para qué hacerlo? Si de todos modos no tenía a donde ir.

Vamos

Escuchó sin abrir los ojos. Alguien estaba junto a él.

¿Seguirás ahí?

Frunció el ceño. ¿Seguiría ahí? Se preguntó. Claro que seguiría.

Despierta

Fue un doloroso golpe que hizo que saliera de su ensoñación y entrara a una fría, húmeda y oscura celda.

Qué bueno que el agua te hizo reaccionar, perdiste el conocimiento hace diez minutos, en medio de nuestra conversación.

Ya lo recordaba. Sus brazos y muñecas comenzaban a dolerle por el peso de su cuerpo, sin mencionar que los grilletes que rodeaban sus muñecas le quemaban.

¿Do-dónde estoy?

Otra vez la misma pregunta – refunfuñó aquella persona – bien, te lo diré, encuentras en Templar, más preciso dentro del castillo.

Zed frunció el ceño ¿el castillo? Era Templario aquella persona.

¿Quién es usted…? - preguntó confundido del trato que estaba recibiendo. Ningún Templario, al menos los de rango superior que conocía no llegarían a esos extremos.

Responde ¿a qué has regresado? ¿Y por qué has traído a tanta gente peligrosa contigo?

Este es mi hogar..

No, lo dejo de ser cuando por tu ineptitud casi nos cuesta la paz – respondió con enojo y desprecio – tú no perteneces a estas tierras, no deberías decir que aquí está tu hogar, cuando ahora ni siquiera puedes afirmar que aun la conservas. .. Ahora responde ¿Quiénes son aquellas personas?

¡Son sólo personas inofensivas! – gritó enardecido - ¿Qué mal podrían tener? ¡Sólo son mujeres, niños lastimados y asustados!

¡Limítate a contestar! – propinó un golpe en un costado de su cuerpo – ¡Una vez más chico! Desde el primer día que te vi supe que siempre tendríamos problemas contigo. Yo estuve en desacuerdo en darte asilo en estas tierras. Supe que tu presencia aquí nos traería tarde o temprano problemas y YO nunca me equivoco – Zed podía escuchar como caminaba de lado a lado de aquel cuarto donde lo tenía – Confieso que me sorprendió verte postrado en esa cama, ni en mis pensamientos más desquiciados creí volver a verte por aquí, y para ser sincero tampoco me sorprende que todo este alboroto sea obra tuya , solo tú podías causar que nuestro sistema colapse de un momento a otro y sólo por que querías ver una vez más a tus amigos – rio – tu sola presencia no es buena. Ahora una vez más. ¿De dónde vienen?

Zed movió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos. Tenía mucha sed, su boca estaba seca, su lengua se pegaba al paladar.

¡RESPONDE! – otro golpe en el rostro

T sk …. – tronó sus labios

¿Qué..? - se acercó con el rostro contraído, tomando con su dura mano el rostro del pálido chico con mucha fuerza - habla más fuerte chico.

Im..be..cil…

El anciano abrió sus pequeños ojos negros y fríos, aventando contra los ladrillos el rostro del joven. Las cadenas hicieron un extraño ruido al tambalearse junto con el cuerpo que lo sostenía.

¿Intentamos una vez más? – sonrió complacido.

.

..

* .* .*.*

Dimitri – dijo el anciano recién llegado.

Maestro – saludó acercándose a él mientras observaba a los recién llegados – hace apenas un par de horas han llegado los últimos del pueblo de Kery, con ellos – señaló a los ciudadanos custodiados por soldados – son los ultimo.

Bien, ¿has bajado a verlos verdad? - preguntó el anciano con una sonrisa ya característica de él.

Tenía que verificar si solo eran civiles – admitió Khan.

Ya sabes que eso no te está permitido Dimitri – señaló Sebastián que se aproximaba con calma – eres la persona que está a la cabeza de este país.

Y bien ¿Qué viste? – interrumpió el anciano. Khan solo movió la cabeza de lado a lado – entonces comencemos. Lleven a esas personas con las demás. Iremos enseguida. Los soldados asintieron.

¿No quieres al menos comer algo? – le preguntó Sebastián cansado – no hemos probado en horas.

Será mejor que terminemos hoy con esto ¿no lo crees? – le sonrió – al mal paso darle prisa.

Caminaron por los amplios pasillos del castillo Templario. Su destino la torre principal, donde se encontraban aquellos refugiados, ahora lo difícil venia, tenían que tomar muchas decisiones en poco tiempo por el bien de su país. Afuera una gran tormenta comenzaba a tomar forma sobre la ciudad pintoresca, se podía escuchar caer las primeras gotas pesadas de lluvia y uno que otro relámpago silencioso cruzando los cielos, iluminado con su trayecto todo alrededor.

El anciano miró por la ventana aquellas nubes tan oscuras como nunca las había visto, sin duda el cielo se caería esa noche. Curiosamente el ambiente se había vuelto mucho más pesado, extraño y misterioso, sin mencionar el frío que se había desatado. El viento estaba muy agitado. ¿Un mal presentimiento? No pudo evitar formular esa pequeña, pero significativa pregunta sin querer en su cabeza. Frunció el ceño. Estaba comenzando a pensar de más.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su destino. Levanto una mano y abrió la reja frente a él. Sin duda las celdas eran muy amplias. Se detuvo un momento para observar, sin lugar a duda como había comentado Drimitri, niños, mujeres, hombres …sólo civiles… o era eso, o actuaban demasiado bien. Treinta y cinco o un poco más.

¿Comenzamos? – preguntó Sebastián a su espalda. El anciano asintió – Son demasiados – el otro volvió a darle la razón.

Al cerrar la reja hizo un chirrido evidente que todos voltearon. Miedo, eso era lo que vio en sus ojos, incertidumbre, temor.

Bien – golpeó con su bastón de dragón el piso debajo de él. Murmullos se escucharon en aquel cuarto. Uno que otro lloriqueo se oía al fondo. – nosotros no queremos hacerles daño – les aseguró con un cálida sonrisa salir de sus labios – y por lo que veo, ustedes a nosotros tampoco, así que ¿Por qué no nos ayudan a ayudarles?

Aun podía ver desconfianza en sus ojos.

¿De qué lugar se han desplazado? – intervino Sebastián - ¿ Y por qué motivo han llegado a Templar?

Otros murmullos se escucharon.

Les prometemos que no les haremos nada, pero necesitamos que nos digan del lugar de procedencia- hizo una pausa para mirarlos con detenimiento - Como ustedes comprenderán el desplazarse sin autorización tanto del país de origen como el visitado provoca ciertos problemas políticos y de intereses poco agradables para ambos lugares – dijo el anciano pero una vez más nadie contesto. Soltó un suspiro cansado – comprendo, tendremos que investigar y preguntar a cada aliado de este país. No queremos problemas y..

¡NO!

¡No haga que regresemos!

Se escuchó un estallido de voces. Todos hablaban a la vez sin poder comprender lo que querían decir, mientras un mar de gente se aproximaba veloz al dueño del dragón de fuego.

Un momento, un momento – tranquilizó - uno por uno, así no llegaremos a nada señores.

¡Task!

¿Qué? – volteó a su derecha donde había salido la voz de un joven amoratado del rostro.

¡Venimos de Task, señor! – fue otro mucho mayor que el primero.

¡Task! – se alarmó Sebastián – no puede ser … ¿otra vez..? – esto último lo dijo más para sí. - ¿a qué han venido a Templar?

¡Huimos ….! … ¡No regresaremos! … ¡ese infierno! … ¡jamás volveremos!

¡No queremos regresar, por favor! ¡Ellos nos mataran! ¡Nos mataran! – gritaba y lloraba una mujer abrazada a su hijo que dormía en brazos.

Tanto Zico como su buen amigo movían de lado a lado la cabeza cuando las voces surgían de todos los rincones de ese lugar. Era un caos.

¡Nos dijeron que Templar era diferente! ¡No haga que regresemos!

¡NO! … ¡Ellos también nos querrán matar!

¡Templar no es diferente nos mataran! - todos miraban con temor.

Los dos amigos se vieron.

Tranquilos, silencio. Así no podremos ayudarlos. ..Y nosotros no haríamos eso. ¿Alguien podría explicarme que ocurre?

Nosotros somos los que Task ha desterrado a tierras muertas.

¿Tierras muertas? – se preguntó Sebastián - ¿Qué quiere decir?.

.

.

* .* .*.*

Task …- meditó ¿Qué diablos hacia más gente de aquellas horribles tierras de nuevo en Templar? Con las que habían llegado hace tiempo tenían más que suficiente, sin mencionar los problemas que ocasionaron el sólo hecho de mantenerlos ahí. Giró su alargado y huesudo rostro y examinó al chico. Bueno, ya le había sacado información y ciertamente también había sacado una cuarta parte de su frustrada vida. Realmente se encontraba peor de lo que estaba hace unas cuantas horas, pero de eso se trataba un interrogatorio. Ahora lo que seguía. Sonrió

¿Cuántos han venido a Templar a invadirlo?

¿In-invadirlo…? …habló confundido y muy cansado – ello no han invadido nada…. –resopló despacio, le costaba hilar palabras muy largas – son solo personas asustadas que no le han hecho mal a nadie…

El simple hecho de que estén aquí provoca un mal, un conflicto entre naciones es muy delicado chico y más cuando esa nación es la más hostil que ha tratado Templar….y por la cual, si mal no recuerdo tuvimos serios problemas por tu causa. Dos veces.

Zed, escuchaba como caminaba de lado a lado, haciendo chocar el calzado con las piedras frías.

Si tan sólo aquel viejo verde me hubiera dejado hacer las cosas como se deben, desde un principio jamás hubiera pasado todo aquello – bufó molesto – en Neotopia …

_¡Ah! Pensó_ el peliblanco, Neotopia. Ahora comprendía quien era, sin lugar a duda aquel hombre que una vez torturó a Robes Redondo, aquel sabio sádico que disfruta de hacer su ley.

…jamás ocurrirían estos atropellos. Si hubiera sido por mí, jamás hubieras permanecido en estas tierras ¡Jamás!

Gra..cias – sonrió sínico. Si quería romperle todos y cada uno de sus huesos, que lo hiciera, no doblegaría su espíritu libre y fuerte, hizo lo que hizo por falta de apoyo. Y no se arrepentía de ello, eso era él, la injusticia no le gustaba y si de él dependía movería cielo y tierra por logra hacer su voluntad aunque a ellos no les gustara. El silencio se apodero del recinto un par de segundos interminables.

No debiste haber regresado.. chico – dijo, su tono había cambiado, más bajo, más penetrante, molesto… - aquí nadie te esperaba - …. muy seguro.

Eso le molesto, realmente lo hizo.

Ahora, ¿Cuántos son?

No lo sé.

¿No lo sabes? Pero si tú los trajiste.

¡No los sé! Eso que importa ¡ellos están bien!

No por mucho tiempo – le aseguró aquel viejo.

¿A qué se refiere? ..¿Qué piensa hacerles demente?

Lo que debieron hacer contigo desde un principio, regresarles a donde perteneces y de donde nunca debieron salir.

Zed se atemorizó. No podían hacer eso, aquella gente no sobreviviría ni dos días, las estarían esperando y..las matarían.

.

.

* .* .*.*

El nacer en ese país ya es un castigo – gritaba uno - muchos han muerto por las leyes que imponen nuestros regentes, van de pueblo en pueblo para reclutar a niños y jóvenes. Nos los arrebatan sin piedad alguna. A las mujeres las torturaban o quemaban si se oponían a ello frente a los ojos de los más jóvenes y mayores. No importaba cuanto suplicaran pidiendo piedad…terminaban matándolas.. – bajó un poco la voz temblorosa - Nosotros no queremos invadir su país, sólo queremos vivir en paz. Sólo eso, por favor.

¿Cuántos han venido?

Aquel que hablaba miró a su alrededor no muy seguro.

Éramos muchos más..- parpadeó cansado. Sebastián podía casi jurar que en cualquier momento caería desmayado del cansancio que se notaba en su pálido rostro. Ese hombre no era mayor que él, pero realmente se encontraba acabado - ..pero antes de venir aquí, murieron muchos.

De los que lograron desplazarse .. ¿Todos están aquí? - formuló el anciano. Aquel hombre movió la cabeza.

Creo que faltan…aunque, no lo sé con seguridad, estoy muy cansado.

¿Son todos ciudadanos o entre ustedes hay soldados? - preguntó Sebastián.

No señor, ningún soldado. Todos los que estamos aquí los conozco y no son soldados.

Aun así no está seguro que las personas que dice que faltan lo sean – insistió

El hombre movió la cabeza.

No, tampoco lo sé, había mucha gente, algunos se notaban más experimentados en la guerra que nosotros.

El anciano y su amigo se volvieron a mirar. Así que aún había algunos desaparecidos. El silencio se hizo presente. El hombre como guardando reservas para continuar hablando y los ancianos meditando la mejor manera se salir de ese problema.

Había un joven - dijo de repente el visitante de aquellas hostiles tierras, atrayendo la atención de los presentes –él no pertenece a nosotros, no sé de dónde venía, ni siquiera se veía que fuera de Task. Sólo un día llego y se unió a la rebelión.

¿Ese hombre se encuentra aquí?

No, desapareció en cuanto tocamos sus tierras. Huyo, no lo sé. Pero iba acompañado.

¿Por cuantos?

No, solo eran dos. No sé el rumbo, todos nos separamos al momento de vernos en una tierra diferente, creímos que así nadie nos encontraría si nos buscaba algún soldado rojo.

¿Soldado rojo?

Así se llaman señor – contestó con voz apagada. Miró al hombre de pelo negro y al de blanco -….. ¿Señor? Le pedimos que no sean crueles con nosotros. No tenemos otra cosa de valor que nuestras propias vidas. No haga que volvamos a aquel infierno – aquel hombre agachó la mirada perdida y apretó sus manos - el terror que sentimos al pensar que regresaremos es mayor a lo que posiblemente nos podría ocurrir aquí. Hemos vivido ese infierno por mucho, mucho tiempo. No podríamos soportarlo más…- su voz angustiada, sonaba sofocada.

Los dos hombres observaban las convulsiones de aquel cuerpo. Sin duda estaba llorando. Aquel ambiente había cambiado a uno de tristeza. Los gritos que hace unos minutos se habían escuchado dieron paso a sollozos ahogados. Si lugar a duda se encontraban en una situación demasiado difícil.

Era momento de decidir, cuál sería su destino.

.

* .* .*.*

Solo son civiles más asustados por regresar de donde vinieron, de lo que podríamos hacer con ellos – recordó un poco aquel niño pidiendo no regresar , lo asustado de su rostro y lo delgados que estaban .

Llevaban más de media noche discutiendo los pros y contras, aun sin llegar a una decisión.

Pero dígame maestro Zico, ¿alguien ya ha reclamado el desplazamiento de aquellas personas? – se oía a la única mujer del concejo hablar- porque siendo un número tan grande de personas, es increíble que aún no supiéramos nada de ellos.

En eso tienes razón – meditó el anciano.

Si mal no recuerdan la última vez que pasó eso, tuvimos que engañar con tal de proteger a esas personas.

Muy cierto – asintieron todos en la sala ante las ciertas palabras de su compañera.

Casi nos cuesta la estabilidad – pronunció en moreno a un lado de ella.

¿Qué debemos hacer? - formuló el moreno medio calvo -¿esperar? - miró a todos y cada uno de los presentes buscando alguna respuesta - ¿eso sería correcto?

Ciertamente no lo sabemos, esto es muy delicado. Tenemos que tomar la mejor decisión para con nuestros ciudadanos y para con ellos. – suspiró cansado el anciano Zico. Cerró sus ojos como buscando la solución más adecuado para aquello – si los regresamos, estaríamos asesinándolos …pero sino …

Estaríamos cavando nuestra propia tumba ..otra vez – había entrado a la sala aquel que faltaba, el enviando de Neotopia - ¿en qué piensas? ¿Pretenden quedarse con ellos?

Oh, pensé que no te encontrabas en el castillo – habló Zico.

Me encontraba en el lado opuesto…- sonrió – haciendo un pequeño interrogatorio.

Todos fruncieron el ceño.

¿Has encontrado a más personas?

Sólo a una. La otra está casi muerta.

¿Y por qué no la llevaste a la torre principal? -preguntó el moreno.

Si lo hubiera hecho, es muy probable que no me permitieran sacar a mí manera información. Sin mencionar que el prisionero se tomaría ciertas atribuciones y se sentiría protegido. Pero bueno, eso no importa. Ahora, que por lo visto ustedes también saben de su procedencia no sé qué diablos están discutiendo. ¿Acaso una invitación de guerra por parte de Task?

Son sólo civiles – aclaró Sebastián

Eso es irrelevante, no pertenecen aquí y su desplazamiento fue ilegal – les aclaró – sin olvidar que posiblemente sea una invasión.

Eso no es posible.

Nadie nos lo asegura – les miró desafiante a cada uno de ellos. Realmente no lo sabían a ciencia cierta - Mi prisionero me demuestra lo contrario, al parecer habían comenzado una guerra que no pudieron sostener y prefirieron huir que verse inmiscuidos, los muy cobardes. Inician algo sin terminarlo.

¿Y ese prisionero es soldado? – preguntó intrigada la mujer - ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

El hombre delgado estiro sus labios de lado a lado, formándose una sonrisa misteriosa.

.

* .* .*.*

Dimitri Khan, como los presentes; en especial dos pares de ojos, no daban crédito a lo que miraban ahí dentro, sin lugar a duda era algo que no esperaban encontrar en esos momentos. Al menos no otra vez. No entraron a la celda, se encontraban tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos viendo pasar un millón de imágenes de lo que fue y posiblemente sería a partir de ese preciso momento, que ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna en todo ese tiempo. Con aquello que se les revelaba, muchas decisiones que antes no tenían sentido, comenzaban a tener un rumbo específico sin retorno alguno.

Sus ojos examinadores sólo observaban todo desde el otro lado de la reja.

Aquel que estaba encadenado a la pared, con el rostro oculto tras aquella mata de cabello de un color poco conocido, la piel tostada y lacerada por golpes , cuarteada; como si la arena hubiera golpeado día a día aquel joven y fornido cuerpo, haciéndolo lucir con más edad de la que aparentaba. Las ropas roídas; casi deshechas ¿Cómo era posible que siguieran en su lugar, sin que cayeran a pedazos? Sus muñecas estaban lastimadas, no, todo él estaba lastimado; amoratado, sin mencionar que la sangre que escurría de entre sus ropas no era un engaño visual, ni mucho menos era para poner dramatismo a la escena. Todo era irreal en ese momento.

A simple vista se veía inconsciente, aunque nadie se los aseguraba, también podría simplemente estar muerto.

Era todo extrañamente conocido, de todas las personas que hubieran pensado encontrar allí, jamás imaginaron que aquella persona fuera sin lugar a duda él.

..

Todo eso pasaba mientras la tormenta azotaba y amansaba con inundar esa noche la ciudad.

.

.

* .* .*.*

* .* .*.*

Sí, lo sé. No tengo perdón de Dios.

Siempre pediré su perdón por la tardanza. Pero también debo recordarles, como en innumerables ocasiones he dicho, no lo dejare, así me tarde siglos.

A las personas nuevas y no tan nuevas que inician esta lectura muchas gracias. Ya saben esta historia la cree en mi loca cabeza un día sin esperar que alguien la leyera (ja) pues la página de Kiba , claro, era poco conocida, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando empezaron a mandarme Review (me llenó de alegría) y hasta la fecha lo hacen. MIL GRACIAS.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado esté nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

…

_Etterna Fanel_


End file.
